Enmeshment
by Fasyarawr
Summary: Eric always been a ruthless, impassive, cold-blooded leader until Roxy, a clueless new transfer from Abnegation came to Dauntless and caught his attention
1. The Knife Throwing

**_This is my very first fanfiction on this website.  
I have a huge crush on Eric and this fanfic happened. I hope you all enjoy it :)  
And if you find any grammatical error or misspelled please let me know.  
My primary language isn't English, so please spare me..._**

 ** _Disclaimer:  
I do not own Divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth.  
I do own my OCs, Roxy, Jack, Jen and the story you don't recognize._**

 ** _©Fasyarawr, 2016_**

* * *

"You, initiate! Give me a hundred, now!" Eric shouted to Jack, my fellow initiates, as Jack got down and did push-ups a hundred times for the second time.

Jack was a Candor and I was from Abnegation. Since day one of our new life in Dauntless, Jack and I began to get closer and closer. Since he always said something nice, smart, and sometimes he puts too much sugar on it that made everything he said about me was sweet. I wouldn't believe anything he said about me before, but since he was a Candor so maybe he was being honest about it.

Myself. My name Roxanne but since I transferred to Dauntless everyone started to call me Roxy. Me as Abnegation as I used to be, been taught by our parents to reject vanity. So I never used to hear people saying flattering things to other people.

"Let me reminds you again initiates! Orders are absolute! You do what we tell you to do! No question needed!" Eric kept circling around Jack while he started to look exhausted from the pain on his biceps.

Eric crossed his arms to his chest and sometimes his upper arms looked bulkier every time he flexed it. But it wasn't just because of his appearance that made all initiates scared to be around him. All of us were intimidated by his presence. Eric always played a tough guy around us. He valued his power and his job above everything. Even Peter, who couldn't keep his mouth shut every time he got a chance to mock someone, didn't have guts to throw any lines in front of Eric. Guess he just knew how to lick our leader's butts very well.

"Eric's mood is much worse than yesterday," Jen whispered as we prepared ourselves to train our knives throwing.

Jen is Jack identical twin sister. Until now I felt that she was a true Candor because she didn't have any filter and said anything as loud as possible. I guess she chose Dauntless since she couldn't get separated with her twin brother, even if she didn't admit it. The twins are my closest friends here after I transferred to Dauntless. I also got close to Tris, Christina, Will, and Al.

"Maybe he drinks an angry serum this morning instead of coffee," I chuckled a little bit but Jen burst into laughter and got Eric's attention.

"What's so funny, initiate!?" I could see him gave us a death stare. "You! Come here and give me fifty!" Eric pointed to Jen, and she slowly walked towards him.

"Sorry..." I whispered to her as she passed me, and Jen looked at me with smirked on her face, carefully so Eric wouldn't see her expression.

Now both twins were doing push-ups as Eric circled them one last time before he stopped and stood right in front of Jack. So close, that Jack's face could touch the tip of his boots with his forehead. I didn't realize that I was staring at Eric until his gray eyes caught me. I immediately threw my head away, grabbed my knives and walked to the large target at the end of the room.

"Hey stiff!" He shouted. I stunned as I thought to myself that it wouldn't be good. "Stop!" He started to walk towards me but I kept going forward to my station. "Are you deaf or what? I said stop!" Tone on his voice was getting higher.

I stopped as I reached my spot right beside Tris and turned back to face him. "I'm sorry sir, I just want to start practicing," I said and we were staring at each other for a few seconds until I blinked and head my face down.

"If I said stop, you stop! Don't let me repeat it again, stiff!" He moved one step closer and I felt my heart pumping and tried to run away from inside my chest. Tris and Christina glanced at me but continue back to their business after Eric glared at them. "Yes, sir..." I replied and tried my best to show no fear when I talk.

He still didn't move away from me. "Is there anything else sir?" I asked. He didn't say a word and still didn't move. "Sir?" I asked him again and looked up to see him. He shrugged and walked away.

I released a relieved breath. "What's wrong with Abnegation and death wish?" Christina chuckled as she pointed at Tris and me.

I wasn't really good at knife throwing. My aim didn't off that much; at least I still hit the target even it wasn't at the crucial part. Tris in the other hand was really good at this. She kept hitting the same face spot a couple of times and it wow Christina. I finally could hit the upper body's target when I felt the tension feeling standing behind my back. I looked back and I saw Eric stood a couple feet away while he frowned and evaluated my skill. I threw my knife again and it landed outside the target. I sighed; not liking the feeling that Eric intimidation aura started to get me again.

"Hit the head, initiate!" He growled to me as he took one step closer. I threw another one and it almost hit the side of the target's head. "Closer!" He shouted right behind me. I threw another one and another one but I kept missing it. It always hit near the ear or the top of the head. Looks like Eric started to lose his patience because of this, "I said closer, stiff!"

I flinched and threw another one immediately and the knife perfectly landed in the head. Followed by another two knives and it hit the same spot just an inch different each. I looked back to Eric, unaware that I smirked to him for my little accomplishment.

"What!? So you think you're good now stiff?" My smirk was gone right away when Eric talked to me. "No, sir. Not at all." He leaned forward and his face was now just a few inches with my face and I didn't dare to see him. "Good," he whispered and walked away.

I continued practicing while Eric back checking on other initiates when suddenly Al caught his attention with his knife throwing ability. Al threw his knife a bit weak, and it didn't hit the object nor even hit the plank.

"Well, that's pathetic!" And Al turned back nervously when he knew Eric talked to him.

"I slipped," excused Al.

"Well, go get it!" Eric commanded him.

Al looked hesitant. "What? While they're throwing?

"Are you afraid!?" It much more likes a statement rather than a concern.

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife, yeah…" he stuttered.

"Everybody stop!" Frustration came from Eric's voice. "Stand in front of the target!" Al's eyes widened when he heard what Eric said, but he walked slowly to the target. "Four, gimme a hand here!" Eric called Four and asked him to throw knives anywhere near Al. "You're gonna stand there while he throws those knives. And if I see you flinch, you're out! One thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional!"

Four then prepared his knives and was about to start when Tris broke the silence. "Stop! Everyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything."

"Then, it'll be easy for you to take his place." Mocked Eric. "Same rules apply."

Tris steps up and switched to Al position. Four started to threw his knife and it landed near Tris's right foot. "Oh, come on, Four!" Eric scoffed. Four threw another one landed a foot away from Tris's face. "You can do closer than that."

"You want me to give her a little trim?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little off the top." Four then threw another one and it landed at the top of Tris's head. One more knife left and hit the target right at Tris's ear.

"Points for bravery, stiff! Not as many as you lost for opening your mouth! Now watch yourself! Remember we train soldiers, not rebels!" He stated, followed by a nod from shaky Tris. "But we're done for today. Get out!" He continued.

Jack and Jen then joined me and the group after Eric dismissed us. Jack's face was so red and Jen was still trying to catch more air into her lungs. "You guys ok?" I asked concern about them.

"I can't feel my arm," Jen kept rubbing her upper arm.

"I'm thirty push-ups away. Thanks to Al for making Eric pissed off so we're done," said Jack as he embraced me.

We were the last one at the gym and when we were about to walk out I heard Eric shouted again for the million times. "You! Who said I'm done with you!" Three of us stop and turned around. Eric walked toward Jack and he looked more pissed than before.

"You said we are done training for today," said Jack, making his point.

"For the rest of them, yes! Not you! You give me more fifty or you're out!"

Jack was about to confront him but I held his arm back, gesturing that he shouldn't piss Eric more than this. Jack scoffed and then jumped right in doing what he ordered him to do.

"And what are you still doing here, stiff! Dismiss!"

"I-I'm going to wait for him, sir" I replied.

"What, you care to join him too?" I was about to reply him again when Jen grabbed my hand. "No, sir. Thanks for today," and she dragged me out of the gym.

"You stop okay!" She let my hand go after we were outside. "You're going to get my brother in more trouble!"

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to support Jack."

"Roxy, you're not helping, really! Oh come on, we better get some food. I'm starving!" Jen walked away while I was stood still. "You're not coming?"

"I'm going to wait for Jack. I'll catch up after he finished."

"Whatever," She shrugged and turn left walking downstairs that leads to the dining hall.

Ten minutes later, Jack walked out with his right hand holding his upper left arm. "Man, that guy is brutal! I think I'll lose my arms anytime soon."

"Come on. We should go to the dining hall. I'll find you some ice patch"

Right when we started to walk, Eric gets out from the gym. He looked annoyed when he saw me still in there waiting for Jack. He flouted at Jack and walked the opposite direction. We went to the Pit and head our way to through a gaping hole in the wall. The dining hall was well lit and lined with tables. We picked an empty bench.

"I swear I'm going to be a leader and kick the fuck out of his brain!" Jack cursed as I gave him an ice patch that I got from the nice yet have a menacing-look lady in the kitchen.

"Maybe he just gave you a tough love. Helping you out to be on top of the scoreboard," I said as I grabbed the ice pack from him and holding it on for him.

"He didn't pick on me like this before. It's getting worse. Shit, I hate that guy!" Jack pounded the table and it made another Dauntless member who sat across us glared at him when his drink splattered.

"Yeah the last thing I want right now is dealing with another douche," and I pressed the ice pack hard onto his arm.

"Geez. Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just so pissed-off right now."

I chuckled and handed him the ice pack back, "hold this. I'm going to get some chocolate cake. You need some serotonin for your brain." I punched him a little before I went to the counter to get a cake for Jack. It was when I realized Eric was also in the line grabbing some food. I slowly walked away from his eyesight and planned to go back after he left. "Stiff!" But it was too late.

"Sir," I greeted him politely when I stood in line beside him.

"What, you're up for round two? You eat a lot for a stiff like you."

I didn't reply and I guess it annoyed him a little when someone didn't respond to whatever he said. We moved little by little until I reached the dessert section and I saw there was only one chocolate cake left. I was about to lean my hand forward when Eric took the plate. We reached the end of the counter with me empty handed.

"You changed your mind?" He teased me.

"I just wanted to get a cake. But you already take the last one. So I'm good with it. If you may, I should go back to my bench." When I turned around, he grabbed my right shoulder and handed me the cake, "take it!"

"No, it's okay sir. I-I'm..."

"Take it I said!" He pushed the plate to my chest.

"O-okay... Thank you." I walked back to my bench and realized Eric was walking right beside me but acting like he acknowledges my presence. "Thanks for giving your cake. Jack must be glad." I encourage myself to talk to Eric, to break the silence.

"That cake for him?"

"Y-yes..." I answered and he snorted and takes the plate out from my hand before he walked away and sat on the bench on the other side. I sat back with confusion all over myself.

"Was that Eric?" Asked Jack.

I nodded, "yeah, he insisted I take his cake when there was only one left, but he took it back when I said it was for you."

"Huh, what a dick! Well, I'm done here. Should we found Jen?"

"Yeah sure…"


	2. The Combat Practice

"How are your arms?" I asked Jen as we walked in-group headed to the gym for another combat practice.

"I'll live!" She smirked. "Not as bad as Jack," she moved quickly behind me to reach for Jack who walked on my left side, and she punched his right arms. Small growl and frown came from Jack. He glared at to his twin sister, before grabbed my left arm and pulled me away from Jen.

"Heyyy, Roxy is my friend too!" Jen didn't stop teasing her brother; she started to wrap her arm around mine and pulled me towards her. Both twins were now pulled me back and forth like I was some kind of rope.

I laughed a little because of this family friendly competition between two siblings. I tighten both of my arms and pulled both of them closer to me, "Stop it, you guys. Stop acting like a child!"

"I'm not a child!" Jen let my arm go and walked freely beside me while making weird faces to her brother. Jack shook his head and rested one of his one arms onto my shoulder.

"I wonder what my position now in the scoreboard. I hope I don't lose any point for making Eric's mad yesterday," worried Jen.

"You'll be fine!" Jack stated.

"Yeah easy for you to say because you always end up in the top five along with Edward and Peter," protested Jen.

"Yeah easy for you to say because you always end up in the top five along with Edward and Peter," protested Jen.

I was also curious about my position. I was above the line but I wanted to keep up and be in the top five to proof everyone and myself that I was good at this, that I worthy enough to be in Dauntless. Besides I want to have a great position after the ceremony.

My daydream end when the fight between Jack and Jen started again, they didn't even stop even when we finally arrived at the gym. I was afraid that they would get an attention from Four, or even worse, Eric. We were making a large circle in the middle of the Arena and Four was in the center of it. He called Edward to join him to show us a few combat moves. Edward was the top initiates in our group, and even he couldn't stand straight when Four was practicing with him. Four didn't hesitate to throw him down if it was necessary. Tris who stood on the opposite of me looked pretty nervous since Molly beat her pretty easy in our first week of training.

My concentration watching Four got distracted by Jack and Jen who couldn't stop pushing each other and made me trembled from my feet. "Guys, please!" I whispered hard enough for them to know that I was annoyed. Jack stopped immediately but Jen didn't bother at all.

"Okay, pair up!" Four shouted. "Lets see what you can do from watching me earlier."

Jack grabbed my hand and walked away from Jen, who was now looking for another initiate to pair up with her. We made straight lines with two people facing each other and were ready in our fighting position, when Eric yelled, "Twins! Pair up with each other!"

"I already have a partner," answered Jack didn't bother looking at Eric.

"What!? You don't want to beat your own sister? You afraid?" He mocked Jack. "You can out now if you want!"

Jack exhaled hard, his lips were twitching but he didn't say anything and walked to Jen instead. I could see Jen's partner was now paired up with Four and left me here alone with no more initiate to sparred for.

"Guess you stuck with me, stiff!" He grinned and I gulped. He took off his leather jacket and left with only his black sleeveless t-shirt. Tris and Christina who paired up together and stood a couple feet away from me, shivered when they saw me had to face Eric.

"Concentrate!" Yelled Four to everyone.

I was ready in my fighting position while Eric was on defends. I was maybe just a small bean compare to Eric but I was fast. "Give me what you've got!" He teased as I jabbed and punched, and aimed for his neck or his stomach because punching his chest wouldn't work since his bulky arms were blocking it. I punched him several times but he kept his straight face like he didn't feel anything. I was frustrated and I faster my pace. I aimed for his side face but he blocked it and I ended up punching his arm. My other hand was free and I punched his stomach a couple of times before he grabbed my wrist and pinned me over. Now my back was facing his chest and both of my hands crossed on my chest with his hands held me tightly.

"Pretty good, stiff!" He said from behind my left ear. I stepped on his right foot hard and tried to break loose from his grip before he said anything else. "Shit!" He cursed. I was free and I directly landed two punches on his nose before he could block away. I could see his nose was bleeding and everyone now stopped doing what they were doing and watching us. I even shocked myself for successfully made Eric's bleed.

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand before looked straight into my eyes. He looked so pissed-off yet pleased for seeing me brought out my inner brutality. I still stunned when Eric grabbed my wrist and pound me onto the mattress. My head hit pretty hard, my heart was racing and adrenaline was pumping. Eric pinned my legs and now he was on top of me. His left hand grabbed two of my wrists and his other hand ready to punch my face. I closed my eyes as anticipation. "Not feel tough enough now?" He taunted me instead of punching me. I opened my eyes, struggled to move my knee and hit his member. "Fuck!" He let my hands go and I punched his left forehead tearing the skin a little.

"Ok, stop!" Four shouted. He then dragged Eric away and helped me get up to my feet. "This is supposed to be you practicing your moves!" Four yelled at me. "We're done for today!" Eric wiped the blood from his forehead before he left the gym. My hands were still numb and I felt bad for cracking Eric's nose. Everyone was gathering around me, praising me for managed to give Eric some tough shit.

"Look at you, stiff. Next time he won't let you get away with it," Peter warned me with his disgusted face.

"Back off Peter!" Yelled Christina. "You did an awesome job, Rox!" said Christina and I smirked a little.

Jack and Jen jogged towards me. "You okay? Your wrist alright?" Jack bombarded me with his questions and I noticed my wrists were starting to redden.

"Y-yeah I'm good. S-sorry can you excuse me," and then I jogged to the infirmary.

I ran faster and almost bumped to another Dauntless leader when I turned at the corner to went upstairs that led to the infirmary. I peeked a little before walked into the end of the infirmary; where I found a woman around early forty with Eric sat at the edge of the bed. She struggled to keep Eric saw still while she took care of his broken nose. He kept taking away the cotton ball that the nurse pressed to stop the bleeding. "Could you please not move young man and let me do my job?" She sighed and then smiled when she saw standing a couple beds away. "You need anything?" She asked.

Eric turned around to see whom the nurse talked to and back right away when he realized it was I. "I-I don't need anything. I'm fine..." I answered.

"Good! Then you can come here and help me with Eric!" She instructed me to come closer and handed me a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls. "Just hold it against his forehead until I come back. I need to go to the supply room."

"W-what? You c-cant..." She already went away before I finished. "Okay..." I sighed and braced myself to walking closer to Eric. I poured some alcohol onto the cotton ball and pressed it to his bleeding skin. Surprisingly Eric didn't push my hand away like he did to the nurse. He hissed a little when I pressed too hard.

"Sorry..." I gulped. "About your nose..." I continued.

"You didn't have!"

"I do. I broke your nose."

"Not the first. No big deal." He puts away the cotton ball from his nose that now already full with blood. He tried to reach another one from the counter so I passed it for him. He took one and pressed against his nose. Things got a little awkward with silence and I seriously didn't know what to do besides changing the cotton ball to a new one until there was only a small stain on it. Which mean his bleeding started to stop. "You broke my nose and cut my forehead will catapult you to the top."

"Yeah, but still I feel bad about it."

"Don't show your weakness! Dauntless, we values bravery. We don't need cowards! You need to give everything you've got in order to win! You're too kind and selfless to be in Dauntless. You will get out from here anytime soon!"

"Then why don't you knock me out when I was pushed under you? I'll lose and you can get rid of me faster!?" I yelled.

He didn't answer and just starred at me. "Is it hurt?" He asked.

"What?" I confused with his question.

He grabbed my wrist and realized he was referring to my swollen wrist that I got because he gripped me too hard. "No. It's nothing." I answered. He rubbed my left wrist with his left thumb in circled, then looked straight into my eyes. His grey eyes were still menacing but somehow soften.

"Okay let's see!" The nurse came back and opened up the curtain. Eric let my hand go and jumped off from the bed.

"I'm good. Just check her instead," he pointed at me. "And I take this one!" He grabbed a bottle of painkiller from the table, wearing back his leather jacket and walked out from the infirmary in a rush.

"All the time!" The nurse shook her head. "Now where do you get hurt girl?" She went back to me.

"O-oh my wrist just a little swollen, but I'm okay," I replied as I shook my wrist.

"Compress it with this," she handed me an ice pack. "And don't give too much pressure on your wrist for a couple of days, okay?" I nod.

"Thanks..." I paused since I didn't recognize her name.

"Louisa," she replied.

"Thanks Louisa," I thanked her as I walked out from the infirmary.

I bumped into Jack in the entrance. He looked lost and out of breathes. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. You okay? What are you doing at the infirmary? You hurt?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just looking for this," I showed him the ice pack.

"You could've got it from the kitchen. You sure you're okay?" He asked me one more time.

"Yeah! I thought maybe I hurt my wrist but it turns out ok. When I get there the nurse was away so I have to wait for her to come back."

"I passed by Eric when I came here. He didn't do anything to you, did he?" He asked and I shook my head. "I seriously want to beat him so bad! You should beat him until he couldn't walk. I'd love to see that!" Sneered Jack.

"I don't think I could do that."

"Oh come on! You broke his nose and cut his forehead."

"I don't think I'll be so lucky next time. Looks like he made it easy for me."

"Eric?" Jack laughed. "No way in hell he'd be soft like that. You see him, right?" Jack walked backward while facing me and puffed his chest, flexed his muscled, and tried to copy how Eric walks and talks. "You initiate, push up now!"

I chuckled but my laughter stopped when I saw Eric came by from around the corner. Jack still kept making fun of Eric, not knowing that he was behind him. "Jack!" I gave him an eye.

"What?"

I gave him a sign to turn around and I could see Eric was pissed. Jack turned around and he took a step back away from Eric and stood besides me. "Sir!"

"What a good impression! I even recognize myself!" I gulped when Eric talked but it didn't made Jack afraid of him. "Go on continue! Guess your stiff friend here need more humor."

"No sir." Replied Jack confidently.

"If I see you undermine me again, initiate." Eric's tone was normal but there was tension coming from the way he talked. "You're going to clean the whole cesspool area with your tongue!" He took a step closer and face to face with Jack. "Are we clear!?" he shouted as he grabbed Jack's jaw.

Jack was squeezing his own hands tightly, trying not to lose his temper from what Eric did to him. "Yes…"

"Yes what initiate?"

"Sir…"

"Good!" Eric flouted and released his hand from Jack's jaw. "You're lucky you're not alone or you'll be end up at the bottom of the Chasm right now." Eric glanced and looked at me. "Now get off my sight!"

I grabbed Jack's arm and we walked passed by Eric. "You, wait!"

I stopped and both of us turned around. "Sir?" I replied.

Eric looked at me and then turned to Jack. His eyes pierced to Jack, he was giving him a death stare. "Never mind! Dismiss!"

I hesitantly turned around in case he called me again but he didn't and I jogged faster back to the Pit. "Thank God he didn't beat the crap out of you!" I talked to Jack when we were far from Eric.

"He's jealous!"

"Jealous? He has everything while we're not and we can be factionless anytime soon."

"Yeah but he doesn't have one thing that I have!" grinned Jack.

"What thing?" I asked confusedly.

"Not what! Who!"

"Who? Who's who?"

Jack was about to answer me but he changed his mind. "Nah! Nothing!" He grinned again.


	3. The Visiting Day

Days passed, and finally, it was the weekend. Things were a bit brutal for the last couple of days. The past two days happened to be combat practice. Eric paired Tris with Molly again and she beats her pretty bad. Tris ended up at the bottom of the scoreboard with bruises on her left cheek. Jack then again always got Eric's nerves for doing good and ended up doing fifty to hundred push-ups in every single practice. I still didn't get why he always chose Jack, not Edward or Peter. He didn't even bother to talk to Al, even when Al did a terrible job.

While not giving Jack a punishment, he would pick on me and called me names every time he got a chance. He split me to another initiate or himself every time I paired up with Jack. I didn't complain nor Jack since he didn't want to do another push-up or end up cleaning the toilet with his tongue like Eric said a few days ago. Goodness gracious I didn't have to do anything more damaging to his already broken nose, or worse, Eric doing something bad to me.

Four always reasons to Eric and told him that we should pick whichever partner we like to pair up with. But he just growled and confronted Four. Four, on the other hand, was patient and let him did whatever Eric wanted to do. Despite I was pretty sure he could beat Eric in seconds. In fact he was the first of his class, and Eric came up second at the end of their initiation.

So, it was good to finally have a break. I woke up early, went to the shower before anyone else awake and went back to my bed again, rolling around and staring at the cold stone ceiling. I looked around my left to found Jack was still snoring with his mouth open. I giggled and got up from my bed. I tucked him with his cover-up. I took my boots and walked slowly outside my dorm. I saw Tris's bed was already empty. I didn't notice that when I went away for a shower. Maybe she already woke up before me.

I slipped on my boots and go to the Pit. It was a large underground cavern with uneven rock walls that rise several stories high. Narrow paths and steps are carved from rock and connect each other. The roof was made of glass panels. Above the panels of glass is a glass building that lets light into the Pit. There are blue lanterns dangling at long intervals above all the stone paths that grow brighter as the sunlight dies. All paths in the Pit have no railings and were narrow.

It was so early and I just see a few people around. Some just doing exercise, some just hanging around, and I saw a couple smooching or should I say eating each other faces at the end of the corner under the shade. I went to the Chasm where Eric almost got Christina killed for hanging her at the edge of the iron rail for five minutes. I continued walking upstairs until I reached the top of the Pit. I haven't discovered this floor yet. I was hesitant at first, wondering if it was okay for initiates to come to this area. I shrugged and exploring around. I finally found a door that led to the top of the building.

I was about to open the door when there was an announcement for Dauntless initiates to gathered around in the Pit. I immediately went back to the Pit and found out that it was now filled with parents and adults milled around. It was mostly the Dauntless adults and a few from other factions. All initiates were scattered around looking for their parents. I was so sure that today was visiting day. Peter stood with a tall man with bushy eyebrows, and a short meek-looking lady both dressed in black pants and white shirts. A Dauntless-born initiate with purple hair stood with a woman with a pierced eyebrow and a tattooed father. Will stood with a woman in a blue dress, very young, similar looking; I bet she was his sister. Christina hugged a dark-skinned woman in black and white, and a younger sister stood beside them. Tris' mother appeared with gray slacks, and gray jacket buttoned at the throat.

Tris ran towards her mother, and tears were running down as she hugged her and collapsed onto her arms. They were talking and I saw Tris was introducing Four to her mother and they talked a little bit before Four left. I was there standing by my own self, and I knew nobody back in Abnegation non-other than Tris's Mom and some other nice women who took care of me after my parents died. Tris's Mom noticed me and waved at me to come closer.

"Roxanne, look at you being so fit and all." She said as she hugged me.

"You have no idea Mom, she's really good at this!" told Tris and made me blush.

"I might be good at combat when Tris has a really big heart. She helped one of our friends from getting stabbed when we practicing knives throwing." I returned her compliment.

Tris's Mom was surprised with what her daughter did and she hugged her again. A moment after Will arrived with her sister and introduced her to us. Cara looked at us but she gave a withering look.

"I can't believe you associate with them, Will." Mocked Cara.

"Cara, you don't need to be rude!" said Will.

"Oh, certainly not. Do you know what… " Cara pointed Tris's Mom. "She is? She's a council member's wife is what she is. She runs the volunteer agency. That supposedly helps the factionless. You think I don't know that you're just hoarding goods to distribute to your own faction while we don't get fresh food for a month, huh? Food for the factionless, my eye!" She yelled at her and I could see Tris's was getting mad the way she talked to her mother that way.

"I'm sorry, I believe you are mistaken." Answered Tris's Mom calmly.

"Mistaken. Ha. Hilarious. I'm sure you're exactly what you seem. A faction of happy-go-lucky does gooders without a selfish bone in their bodies. Oh definitely. Right!" Ridiculed Cara.

"Where's your goddamn manner!? You shouldn't talk to her like that!" I snapped.

"Don't you dare speak to my mother that way? Or I swear I will break your nose!" said Tris angrily.

"Back off Tris!" Will step up between Tris and his sister. "You're not going to punch my sister!"

"Try me! If you expect me to listen to people who spread the lies of the Erudite, and of that hag Jeanine, then you will mistake me." Replied Tris.

But Cara wouldn't stop talking even after Tris warned her. "Now, how are you so sure they are lies? You haven't personally gotten involved with this government yet, you know nothing."

Tris was clenching her teeth while holding her anger, "I may not know anything, but I have my certainty. And with that, I will prove you wrong, and on with that, I will go until I prove all of you wrong, especially Jeanine. Now, I suggest you move away and shut your mouth before I seriously hurt you." She warned her again.

"Tris, you're not. Come on, Beatrice. We wouldn't want to bother your friend's sister." Tris's Mom tried to hold her back. "It's really nice to see you again." She said to me before walked away with Tris.

After they left, Cara looked at me and she made a disgusted look before took Will's arm and moved away farther from me. Slowly I walked to get away from the Pit since I couldn't' handle the tense, and seeing everyone with their close ones made me felt lonely even when I already accepted that I would never see my parents again. I walked backward until I bumped into Eric.

"Nobody looking for you stiff?" He teased me. "Even your parents don't seem to care to visit you." He tittered.

"It's none of your business, sir!" I casually bumped my shoulder to his before I ran away from the Pit. I went back to the rooftop. There was a warning sign on the door so I looked back and forth to make sure nobody was around. I opened up the door but it was a little jammed, so I had to kick the corner of it. It finally opened and I could inhale the fresh air.

It was a really good spot at the top of the building. I walked, climbed up and carefully sat at the edge of the rooftop. My feet flew in the air and adrenaline started to pump to my the chest but it was a good feeling. I could see the whole city from up there. I was gazing around until the sun was finally clear up the entire city. I didn't realize that I spent hours in there so I got up quickly and ready to go back to dining hall downstairs for lunch.

"You shouldn't be in here initiate!" I aghast and almost drop myself from the tower when I lose my grip and stumbled upon my own feet. Eric quickly grabbed me and pulled me toward him. I fell back on the floor with him on top of me. My heart was racing, knowing that I almost fall to my death.

"What do you think you're doing, stiff!?" He screamed. "You could've got yourself killed! Use your fucking brain!"

"I was fine until I'm shocked because you yelled at me!" I yelled but he glared at me. "Sir!" I added quickly. I pushed him away and got up to my feet.

I raced to the door and went back inside. It was when I realized I sprained my ankle and it hurts so badly. I fell to my knee and trying to hold the pain. Eric passed beside me and handed me his help, "get up!"

"I'm fine with my own!" I ward his hand. I was pretty angry with him right now for almost got me killed.

"Fine! Good luck going back to the first floor with that ankle!" And then he walked away.

I tried to get back up again but the pain struck and I could feel it all over my foot, "aww dammit!" I was back sitting on the floor to loosen up a bit. I looked around and nobody was on the floor. That area was basically empty and nothing in there, so nobody was around. I sighed and tried to get up when I saw Eric rushed back and picked me up. "Put me down!" I screamed. He didn't respond, so I scream louder. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Shut up!" He yelled.

I wanted to scream again but I took back my mind since I was sure it would be useless to argue with him. So I decided to keep my mouth shut and put an angry face instead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, in case he was being a dick, tricking me and drop me at the chasm. At least I would drag him with me. Eric walked downstairs. Other Dauntless member passed by us and I was embarrassed to be carried by Eric. I didn't want them to stare at me but the truth is they didn't stare at me at all. Maybe it was because of Eric, and they were too afraid to face him. He kept going down until he stopped at the leaders' apartment floor and turned around the corner.

"We don't go to the infirmary?" I asked but he didn't reply. No surprised at all. "Heyyy! Can you talk to me? I sprained my ankle indirectly because of you."

"Can you just shut up!?" He stopped and put me down to my feet. He grabbed a key from his right pocket and slides it to the censored. The door opened. He picked me up again and took me inside. He dropped me to a three seats black leather sofa and it was when I was aware that I was inside Eric's apartment. "Stay!" He commanded and left to the kitchen. He came back with a flat metal bucket full with ice and a hand towel.

He squatted in front of me. Untied my boot, took my right foot out, then rolled my pants up a little and dipped it into the bucket. I gasped when my skin touched the icy water but relaxed afterward. I started to become best friend with ice since I joined Dauntless.

"Y-you could just take me to the infirmary. I-I will be fine."

He didn't reply as always and just stared at my foot. I felt awkward but then he got up, "just let it rest for a while. Do not take it out!" And then he left to another room. I was left on the couch alone. I titled my head and checking around the room. I still couldn't believe that I was in Eric's apartment, the scariest person Dauntless have. Surprisingly it was quite neat for a character like him. Almost everything in his apartment was black with a touch of leather and metallic shade.

I played with the hole on the couch and noticed there was a sketchbook laying on the coffee table in front of the couch. I leaned forward and open it slowly. There were a bunch of great sketches with really good detailing. There were sketches of the cityscape and some mythical animals that I've only seen on the books when I was a little girl. I was fascinated by it and there was even a sketch of us in the gym. I kept opening it up until I stop at a close-up sketch of very beautiful detailed eyes. He hasn't drawn the entire face so I didn't know who it was.

"This is not for you to see, initiate!" He grabbed the sketchbook from my hand harshly and threw it onto the coffee table.

"You drew all of that? Who is she?" I asked.

"It's none of your business!" He seemed angry and squatted back in front of me. "What the hell are you doing at the rooftop? You're supposed to be at the Visiting Day in the Pit!" He took out my foot from the bucket and then wrapped it up tightly with a roller bandage.

"Like you said, I don't have anyone that cares for me…" I answered and he looked up to see me before going back taking care of my foot. "My parents died when I was a kid. Some factionless tried to rob them and end up killing them, even after my Mom said that they could take whatever they want…" I paused. "They killed them right in front of my own eyes…" He stopped bandaging my ankle before continued again. "Ha. I'm sorry I shouldn't talk to you about this." I realized I just told my story to him, and he probably didn't even care about it.

He didn't respond but he stopped doing what he was doing and leaned his face closer and it made me leaned back away when he was starring at me. We were like that for a few seconds before he tapped my ankle. "It should do!" He got up to his feet.

I get up quickly but I stumbled and I hold myself in Eric's arms. "Sorry..." He steadied myself on my feet and stared back at me. "I-I... I should go back to my dorm," I stuttered. He shrugged a little and sat on the couch. I looked at him as he busied himself behind a book and I went to the door. "Thank you!" I thanked him and I heard him murmured before I got out.


	4. The Constant Help

**_Author's note:  
_** ** _To Classybird. About your question, first I wanted to make her name anonymous, but I rechecked and it violated the rules, is it right? So from now on I'll name her and will edit my previous chapters. Thanks for mentioning it :)_**

 ** _Also thanks to everyone who give their time to review my story. Much appreciate :)_**

* * *

Another day another phase of practice began. Four woke us early and he wanted us to meet him at the Pit in two minutes. We all jumped quickly from our beds, wore our uniforms and ran to the Pit. Eric and Four were already there.

"Today we're going to run across the city. As you run, you have to start remembering all the corners of the city. In case you'll become patrol squad in the future," explained Four.

"Four and I won't stop at any circumstances! I don't care if you are tired or get lost. I won't bother to help you! I won't take any excuses! And runners who finish first will get more points!" Shouted Eric.

I cursed quietly. Eric knew my ankle was hurt and now he wanted to make us run around the city. This wouldn't be good for me. I stomped my foot a little and it didn't hurt. So I guess it was a good news. I knew it supposed to be resting for a few more days but it wouldn't be my excuse to finish last.

Four and Eric then climbed using the ropes that stretched above the top of the Pit. All initiates stared at them open-mouthed when they saw them climbing to the reach the glass building above the Pit. I looked at my friends before running to another rope and climbed up. The rest of the initiates followed me. It didn't fear me and I was actually pretty good at climbing, so it wasn't a problem for me at all. Jack caught me up and we climbed together. I kept up my pace and finally caught up with Eric and Four. Four stopped for a while to checked on the other initiates, but Jack and I kept climbing up, and of course, Eric didn't want to lose from us obviously. I climbed up as fast as I could but Eric was faster and he reached the top first. He looked down at me and grinned. I shrugged and continued. Jack reached the top before me and helped me to climb myself over the window. I thanked him and gave eyes to Eric as I reached the top.

"Not so bad, initiate!" he said.

"Thanks…"

We waited for a few minutes for all initiates to finally reached the top. We have gathered around and waited for the train to arrived. As soon as the train arrived Four and Eric ran over to jump inside. All other initiates started to run after the train. One by one, they jumped over and pressed the button to open the door. I ran and I got onto the fourth carriage. I looked back to the door and found Tris was the last runner.

"Come on Tris!" I shouted.

Christina, Will, Al, Jack, and Jen were also looking out from another carriage and couraging Tris to run faster. Eric stood behind me and looking at Tris as well. Four was in the last end of the train and he grabbed Tris's arm and brought her inside.

"That's pathetic!"

I wasn't ready to argue with him, so I just walked pass to reach the last carriage. My friends congratulated Tris for catching up the train.

"That was close!" said Al.

The train brought us to the city center and Four gave us a signal to prepared to jump out from the train. We all jumped easily because this was nothing compared to when the first time we jumped to a high building in our first day of initiation. After everyone was already on the ground, Four told us to run in three lines behind him. Eric ran on our sides, sometimes he faster his run and went to the front and sometimes he slowed down to checked and made taunting faces toward the guys in the very back.

"Hey, by the way, you won't guess what happened to me yesterday!" Jen smirked mischievously at me.

"What happened?" I asked blankly.

"Can you see it from the satisfaction on my face?" She giggled.

"I don't wanna hear about how much liquid you swallowed last night!" Replied Jack with disgust in his voice and I couldn't help to laugh.

"Eww!" Jen stuck her tongue out to Jack. "Don't you ever do it?" She nudged my waist.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Oh come on! Really?"

"Cut it out, Jen!" Snapped Jack

"Oh, you're just jealous!" Jen stuck her tongue out and she punched Jack like a little girl. "You should make a move or that muscle man will get it first."

"The fuck, Jen!" Jack slapped Jen's head.

I tried to make them stop but it was useless. Jen was a like a spoiled baby every time she got annoyed she wouldn't stop expressing it. Suddenly someone grabbed Jack collar shirt and threw him out of the group.

Four stopped running when he heard the noise from the middle group. He went back and so did the rest of the group, while the group behind us finally arrived. Jack was slammed to the asphalt road. Jen and I were shocked. I wanted to help Jack but Jen held me back and shook her head.

"You think this is a game! I could just throw you out right now and you'll become factionless!" Eric growled and punched Jack's face.

Jack got up and he hit back. Both of them wrestled on the ground and kept punching each other's faces. I could see Jack's was bleeding from the side of his mouth.

"Ok stop! Enough Eric!" Four steps up and held Eric.

Jack was about to jump over to Eric but I ran and pushed him back. Will and Al were also holding Jack back. Jack was breathing fast and I knew he was fed up with Eric but he shouldn't do anything more than this or Eric will throw him out.

"What Four!? Want to play hero now? So you can brag if front of your girlfriend?" Eric mocked him as he glanced to Tris.

"I know you are frustrated with this whole situation..." Four stopped and glanced at me.

"What are you trying to say huh number boy!?" Mocked Eric.

"Well... The point is you can't just beat up everyone!" Answered Four calmly.

Eric definitely didn't like Four lectured him like that but shockingly he didn't fight him back. "As you wish!" replied Eric.

"Ok, Jack you run beside me!" Instructed Four. Jack wiped the blood that dripped from the side of his mouth. He walked and followed Four to the front line but he bumped to Eric purposely. Eric immediately threw him onto the ground again.

"Enough Eric!" Four now stood in front of him.

I helped Jack to stand up but he refused my hand and walked to join the front group. Both Jack and Eric starred to each other like if there were no rules apply; I bet there would be a bloody fight. Jack's figure might be smaller than Eric but I saw him fight against Four when we were in the gym. They both tied. If Jack already became the official member of Dauntless, Eric better stopped being a jerk to him.

"Ok back to your position!" Shouted Four.

We were back to our position but Eric shouted at me. "Roxy you move to the back!". He looked so pissed-off so I just follow his command and moved to the back line. I was now running beside Al, his face was so red and sweat dripped all over him. Eric was now running behind me. We've already run for almost three hours straight now and some of us already feel fatigue. Al took off his jacket because the sun is started to feel too hot to handled and we all did the same. Eric was in his vest and I was surprised that he didn't sweat. Well, maybe a little but he didn't show any exhaustion at all. My ankle was started to hurt but I kept on going.

"Is it your ankle?" Asked Al when he saw me grimacing in pain. I nodded.

Al slowed down a little to stay beside me but Eric yelled at him. "Don't let others drag you to the bottom, initiate!" before he ran faster.

"Just go!" I told Al. "I'll be fine, just go catch with the others!"

"Sorry..." He said.

I tried my best to keep up with everyone but as much as run as fast as I could, they kept getting farther away. I accidentally stumbled upon a big rock and crashing down with my face hit the ground first. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" As I tried to stand up when someone put my arm around his neck. He was Eric. I thought he already gone with the others. "I don't need your help!" I pushed him away and stupidly made myself tripped to another rock. He exhaled harshly and helped me stand up.

"I don't need you to pity me!" I ran acted up like my ankle was ok but it didn't and it getting worse so I slowed down. He jogged slowly beside me and said nothing at all but then grabbed my arm and wrapped it around his shoulder again.

"I thought you said you won't help us!"

"They weren't you! So shut up and hold on to me. We are still three kilometers away!"

I hold on to him and started to walk as fast as I could. "I'll be the last runner, right? Shit! My score this week isn't going to be good, is it? I'll be out soon!"

"It isn't going to happen."

"Oh yeah? Let me think. Hmm... I guess all you did to me were for sure trying to get rid of me."

"Are you gonna keep talking or shut your mouth stiff!?" He stopped at the corner of a street and I saw a lot factionless was looking at us. "I can just leave you here now!" I looked at the factionless and some of them exchanged eyes with me. The memories about my childhood strike back and I didn't realize I clench my palm so hard and my teeth chattered until Eric pulled my hand to start walking again.

"You'll get your time, now just focus on your training!"

"Ok fine…"

-o0o-

After the lunch break, we were going to practice our gun training. Shoot an object from a far. On the other side of the rooftop in the next building was a wall with targets on it. The targets were made up of one square of plywood with three red circles. The targets line one wall and a table with guns is located on the other side. Everyone got a real gun with real bullets. Four kept warned us to keep the safety on whenever we weren't shooting.

I took a post beside Edward and a Dauntless-born initiate. Looked like this time both transferred and Dauntless-born were trained together. Four asked Jack to helped him reload the gun and he would get his turn after everyone finished. Seemed like Four tried to make Jack stay away from Eric for today. My shoot was a bit off at first round. I asked Edward who was so good at this for any kind of tips, and all he said was, just luck. I rolled my eyes and back shooting the target. The Dauntless-born girl, on the other hand, was so bad and couldn't even stand properly. Her elbow always nudged me and it made me couldn't hit the target properly.

Eric walked around me but I ignored him. I didn't want to interact with him in any kind of interaction right now. Eric stopped and teased me again, "the deer will grow old, have his massive horn, and yet still alive and you will end up starving to death in the woods if you keep shooting like that!" The Dauntless-born girl burst into laughter while Edward giggled a little. Didn't Eric get it that I was still angry with him and still trying to get on my nerves today? I could just shoot him if I want to.

"Open your leg wider!" He pushed one of my feet with his foot roughly. "Put pressure on your front foot," he tapped my left knee. "Inhale and exhale slowly when you're about to shoot. Don't close your mouth, or it'll give you too much pressure to handle!" Eric instructed me while everyone listening closely. I looked at him confuse since he didn't yell this time. "What are you waiting for, initiate!" He glared. Oh ok, I take back my words. I back to my gun and put one eye at the viewfinder. I inhaled and exhaled slowly like he told me to do before I shot. It perfectly hit the chest part. I smirked and shot another one. It hit the lower stomach.

"The head, stiff!" Said Eric. I didn't notice that he still standing behind me. I aimed for the head but it landed to the chest again. I shot another and it still hit the same spot. The wind blew pretty hard today, it made it harder to shoot perfectly.

"I said the head! Which of my word that you don't understand!?"

"I'm trying ok!" I yelled back.

"Wel, you clearly didn't try enough!" His tone was getting higher.

I screamed of frustration and back to my gun. I aimed and shot three times until I was running out of bullets. "There! Happy now!" I pushed him with my gun and walked away from the shooting range.

I passed by Jack and Four, and Jack was about to reach my hand but I say don't. Eric didn't call me to stop and Four clearly didn't want to make Eric madder and ends up hurting any initiates, so he just shook his head. I then sat far away from the group. Eric also left the shooting range angrily and started kick every drum and stuff that his feet could found on his way out. All other initiates started to gossip and I didn't care. Eric has already pushed too many buttons and I exploded.

Four yelled at everyone to shut their mouth and get back practicing. Fifteen minutes later Four dismissed all of us and sent us back to the gum. I immediately get on my feet and faster my walk back to the Pit. Jack ran faster to catch up with me.

"Hey, you okay?" He grabbed my arm and he pulled me to the sidewalk. Other initiates walked passing by us and I didn't want them to hear that I was arguing with Jack. I silent until everyone was gone and left me here just with Jack.

"I'm so angry right now. I don't wanna talk about it!"

"You know he always been that way. You should get over it!"

"You don't understand!" I snapped.

"Which part that I don't understand, Rox? He's a douche and you know that!" I just sighed and calm myself down. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you..."

"Come here..." He hugged me. "We better go to the gym before Four noticed us gone," he said and I nodded.

We all went to the gym and gathered around in front of the scoreboard and I stood right beside Jen who gave me a little hug when I joined the circle. Our names rolling and then pop up one by one. I saw my name went straight up to number six from seventeen last week. My eyes lit up and jumped from excitement. I couldn't believe I end up at number six. Jack is up to number two, under Edward. He congratulates and hugged me. I blushed and pushed him away. Jen squealed in relieved when she knows she is number nine. Four then dismissed us for real this time. Everyone ready to left the gym. Jack's already held my hand and called Jen to go grab a dinner downstairs.

"You go first. I need to talk to Four. I'll find you guys in the dining hall!" Jack wanted to wait for me but Jen begged him to join her in the dining hall, "please, I'm starving!"

"It's ok. Just go!" I told him before I jogged a little to Four. "Four, sir... Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!" He nodded.

"How can I end up at number six? I'm pretty sure I was actually pretty bad this week," I asked.

Four rolled his eyes and laughed, "you don't get it do you?"

"Sorry?"

"Eric helps you get your spot." He explained.

"What do you mean? All he did to me were mocking me and taunting me every single time!"

"He screams at you to hit the target at knife throwing. Checked! He made you hit him hard and ends up with a broken nose. Checked! You were the second one who reaches the glass building when we climbed up from the Pit. And last time he yelled at you to shoot the head at gun training. Checked! The last three bullets you shot hit perfectly to the head. Despite you finish last at the marathon. You already have a lot of points in your pocket." He stopped. "Satisfied? Or should I continue?"

I stunned and didn't know how to respond. My mind worked so hard tried to manage all the shocking info that I just got.

"I-I don't realize it..."

"You better go now. I don't want Eric saw you talking to me."

"Uh... Why?"

"You should just ask him." He patted my shoulder before leaving the gym. "Oh, and one more thing. Rumors spreading. Some people won't like it, you better watch your back!" And he walked outside.


	5. The After Party

I was done showering when a few minutes later Jen burst inside the dorm. She was looking around before she saw Jack and I, and then running toward us. "Guys! One of the residents is throwing a party tonight. Everyone is invited!" she emphasized the last word. "We should come! Come on it'll be awesome. And, and, and I met this Dauntless guy and he is so cute!" Jen held my hands and shaking it off excitingly. "Please can we come?"

I didn't want to go anywhere and wanted to just straight going to bed but looking at Jen and how excited she is about this changed my mind. "As long you don't ask me to wear that insanely tall heels you bought a couple days, I'll be fine." I smirked. Jen squeaked happily and took my hand. "Come on! We need to go to the Pit!"

"What for?"

"Oh please, to get you something nice to wear tonight, duh! You can't come with just your plain sweatshirt."

"Is it really necessary?" I slowly got up from my bed.

Jen rolled her eyes. "You just need to trust me!" She pulled me to started going to walk. Jack was about to follow us when Jen stopped him. "Nah brother, you stay here! It's girls only!" She waved at him and dragged me faster. We arrived at the only dress store in the Pit and Jen started to look around to find her favorite. Most of the dresses were black with a little touch of colors.

"So who is this cute guy you're going with?" I asked as I nudged her elbow. Jen giggled. "Well, he's a Dauntless-born guy" She answered as she took a one-shoulder dress. "What do you think?"

"That's cute." I replied. "Cute? Uh oh nope!" She immediately put the dress back. "How do he look like? How long have you been seen him?" I smirked and Jen blushed. "A couple of weeks. Oh! You really need to see him. He is tall and handsome, with dark, bronzed skin and dark, brown eyes. His smile looked white against his bronze skin. He has brown hair. He also has a snake tattooed behind his ear. Oh he is so dreamy! That's why I wanna look good!" She took another one, a body-con dress. "Well, that looks great!"

"I'll try this one." And then she went to the dressing room.

I was wondering around the store and sometimes checking some dresses when I heard the front door was opened and I saw Eric came in and approaching the girl in the cashier. "You've got the leather jacket I asked?" He asked and she nodded before going to the storeroom behind her. He was waiting against the counter when he realized I was staring at him. I quickly turned around and trying to make myself busy checking on the rack. I saw him coming closer to me at the side of my eyes.

"You lost stiff?"

"Huh? What?" I turned around and he stood a couple feet from me.

"You can't find some boring grayish stiff clothes in here." He made fun of me again as usual.

I sighed. "Just accompany my friend looking for something for the party" I replied lazily. "Sir!" I added. I didn't understand Eric one bit, like he was being nice for helping me earlier and then turned into a jackass in a second. Right after that Jen came out from the dressing room. "Does it scream sexy?" She shouted but then shut her mouth when she saw Eric, "Sir..." Eric didn't bother to see Jen and he just staring at me. "Party huh? He asked. "Yes sir. You should come." Said Jen politely as she got closer to us.

It was really awkward for him standing in front of me not saying anything and just looking at me. The store attendant called Eric knowing him that she got him the jacket he asked. He took a second before walked to the cashier, paid her the money and got out from the store.

"Ha! That's something!" Said Jen as she nudged me. "Come on, let's find something for you!"

It took a while for Jen to pick the perfect dress for me. She asked me to try maybe almost half of the store collection and she decided that the last dress I tried is the perfect one. We paid for our dresses and then when I thought we were going back to our dorm, she took me to a hairdresser.

"Really, Jen?"

"Just trust me on this ok!"

We went inside and Jen talked to a woman who has a very awesome hair, black and shading into perfect silver in the bottom. I didn't ask for anything more and let the hairdresser did her job. Almost a couple hours later she was done doing my hair. I looked at the mirror it has a blue grayish shade at the bottom.

"Nice color! It suits you perfectly!" Said Jen who sat next to me. "You like it?"

I was amazed and nodded repeatedly, making Jen feel proud for her. She smiled so big and we left the saloon afterward and going back to our dorm. Jen was peeking her head in. "Good! Jack isn't here. Come on!" We entered the dorm and she immediately prepared herself and helping me get myself done for the party.

Jen and I went to rooftop where the party was held. The music was blaring so loud and they installed some strobe lights that kept changing colors every split second. I bet all other compounds could see Dauntless headquarters right now. I didn't recognize most of the people in here so I kept following Jen wherever she go. She was looking for this boy Uriah and then squealing when she saw him standing next to a pop-up bar.

"Uriah!" She called him.

"Heyyy!" He greeted her and kissed her cheek. "You come!" He grinned and held her closer to him.

"This is my friend!" She introduced me to him.

"Hi, I'm Roxy. Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, I know you for some reason!" He smirked and I was a little confused. "Some reason?" I asked and he just shrugged. A second later the music changed. "Shall we dance now?" Asked Uriah as he lends a hand to Jen. She bit her lips and nodded. "You ok with yourself?" She asked me. I gave her a thumb up before she left to the dance floor. I was sitting on a bar stool looking for my other friends but it was too crowded, I couldn't even saw anyone and the lights made me a bit dizzy. I saw Jen was having a good time with Uriah when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Jack!"

"Wow! You look stunning!" He said.

I gave him an awkward laugh. "Your sister did all the job."

"She sure did a really impressive job!" He smirked. "Hey wanna dance?" He asked me when the music changed again.

"Nah! I'm not good, Jack." I refused but he pulled me one step to the dance floor. "Come on Rox. It'll be fun."

"No, don't Jack. I'm terrible at this." I laughed and tried to refuse him politely but he kept pulling me to the dance floor so I just followed him. Jack started to move around and he threw my hands upside down and made silly faces to lighten up my mood. I was getting to loosen up when I saw Eric just entered and he was scanning the crowd. I tried to hide myself when suddenly I bumped into Jen.

"Heyyy! Look at you dancing!" She pinched my cheek.

"Your brother forced me to." I stick my tongue out to Jack and he just chuckled.

"Nice move Jack!" Said Jen and Jack just replied her with a glare. "I haven't introduce you with him." Said Jen when Uriah joined us with drink on his hands for Jen and himself. "Jack, this Uriah. Uriah, Jack." Both boys shook hands. "Can you guys please excuse us for a minute?"

"Where are you going?" Asked Uriah.

"Get a drink." She replied.

"I got this one for you." He showed her the glass on his hands.

"Jack can have that one. I'll be right back! Come on Rox!" She grabbed my wrist.

"Nah, I'm good Jen."

"No! You come with me!" She gave me an eye so I followed her out from the dance floor and moved to a corner instead of the bar.

"I thought you want to get a drink." I asked her confusedly

"Do not turn around. Eyes on me!" She said and it made me curious and I was about to turn my face around but Jen grabbed my jaw and bring it back. "I said don't!"

"What is it!?"

"Eric is in the other side and he keeps his eyes on you since he gets here." I glanced a little and I saw him standing with other Dauntless leaders in the other side of the corner and his eyes kept focusing to my direction. I quickly turned back to Jen. "Well, I'll always be Team Jack but I don't want him beaten up my brother again. I can see, he is giving Jack a death stare."

"Why would he do that!?"

"Stop it Roxy. Like you don't see? I mean I can see it clearly! Well anyway, I have to go back to Uriah. See you around, ok?" And I nodded. I was standing alone when a couple minutes later Jack showed up. "Hey, why don't you come back? What are you doing here alone? I thought you get a drink with Jen."

"Yeah your sister worried about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"She said..." I paused. "Nah nevermind."

"You wanna go back to the dorm?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I probably should wait for Jen."

"She can take care of herself. Who knows what time she's going back?"

"I can take care of myself too." I stated. Suddenly a guy approached us. "Jack, right?" He asked and Jack nodded. "Four is looking for you at the control room."

"Me? Now? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He said it's important." The guy said before he left.

"Dammit can I just have one free night!?" He complained.

"You better go now!"

"Ok! I'll be right back when it's done!" He then walked away to the entrance.

I was wondering around alone and end up back sitting in front of the bar when suddenly Eric took a seat beside me. "Two shots for me and her!" He ordered to the bartender as he scanned me from the bottom to the top and making me blushed. "I don't drink." I told him as the bartender served us. Eric took a shot. "Why? Alcohol to hard for a stiff to handle?" He chuckled.

I was so done with him making fun of me so I took the glass, chugged it and slammed it back to the counter. "One more!" I shouted to the bartender who then poured another glass for Eric and I. I quickly took another glass after the bartender stopped pouring

"Wow not so bad Roxy!" He grinned and called for another shot. Both of us chugged it at the same time. I called for another one and the glass was ready on my hand when suddenly Four showed up behind me and took the glass. "Wow, easy there initiate!" I turned around and I saw Four was coming to the party with Tris.

"What are you doing Eric? You know initiates are off limits!" Four stated.

"Guess I'm not the only one who violated the rules." Replied Eric as he gave an eye to Tris.

"How much did you take?" Asked Tris concernedly.

"Two!" I raised my fingers and didn't realize I raised three fingers instead of two and it made Eric laughed at me. "Anyway, what are you doing here sir?" I asked Four.

"Partying, obviously!" Replied Four.

"I thought you called Jack to help you in your office."

"I certainly not working right now."

"But the guy said you need him." I paused and Four was shaking his head. "Hmm... That's weird." I frowned.

Eric chuckled a little and it made me suspicious. Four shrugged and then asked Tris to joined him to the dance floor. Leaving me alone with Eric who couldn't stop drinking. We were in silent but then Eric went away from the bar to join the group of Dauntless leaders.

I took my time enjoying the music and sometime gazing the view but I was getting bored being in a party alone, so I decided to go back to my dorm. I tried to find Jen letting her know that I was going back but she was nowhere to be found. I walked to the door that leads to the stairs when I heard someone was causing a scene on the other side. My curiosity brought me closer to see what happened. I tiptoed and peeked behind a stranger's shoulder, and there I saw Eric.

"Roxy!" He saw me right after I wanted to hide behind this tall stranger. "Come here stiff!" He called.

People started to stare at me and I didn't like the feeling of it. I approached Eric and I saw he was already drinking a lot since he left me in the bar. Max was also in there with a couple other leaders.

"Hey you!" Max pointed me. "You're one of the initiates, Roxy right?" He asked and I nodded. "Do me a favor and take him to his apartment!"

"W-what?"

"I can take care myself!" Eric shouted yet still a bit tipsy.

"No! You take him back, understand!?" Instructed Max.

I was unwilling to help Eric especially when he was drunk like this, but Max was persistent and said that I'll get score for doing this. I took Eric's arm and wrapped it on my shoulder before I walked downstairs.

We were on the dark path when Eric started to babble. "I like your new hair." I stopped and looked at him in surprised. "It matches your eye." He grinned before blinked his eyes trying to stay awake. "You look pretty in that dress!" He added follow with a yawn. I shook my head because he was obviously drunk and probably didn't know what he was talking about. I struggled to weight him up over my small figure compares to him as he started to fell asleep.

"Nope!" I yelled as I tapped his cheek to wake him up. "I can't carry you. You need to stay awake!" I pulled him up again.

After a walk that felt like a really long trip I finally reached Eric's apartment. "Where's your key?" I asked and he just patted the pocket of his jeans. I grope under his pocket to find the key but Eric gave me a smirk and giggled after that. "Stop!" I smacked his hand and he stopped grinning. Surprisingly Eric was much easier to control when he was drunk.

I got the key, opened it up, and helped him get inside his apartment. I wanted to leave him in the couch but he kept pointing the bed. So I dragged him a few more meters away to his bed. "You better be grateful that we don't have any training tomorrow!"

He suddenly pushed me against the wall and his face was just an inch away from me. "Sorry…" I whispered as his eyes were looking at me straightly.

"That guy is so stupid!" He said and I didn't really understand.

"What? Who?" I asked confusedly.

"Your friend, your stupid friend!"

"You mean Jack?" And he nodded repeatedly. Clearly the booze made him acted funny. I realized he was talking about the prank. Eric tricked him to go to the control room while Four wasn't even there.

"He had know idea, doesn't he?" He laughed mischievously.

"Why you always picked on him? He's the top of our class, and he's a good guy, you know!" I emphasized the last one.

"What, you have a problem with that?" He moved closer to me. "You like him!? Ha!?" And he made a contemptuous smile.

"N-no! He's my friend sir!" I told him straightly.

"Eric!" he mumbled. "It's Eric for you! Don't call me sir anymore!"

"O-okay… Eric…" I replied softly.

He then walked to his bed and collapsed against his chest onto the bed and flexed his muscled. I was looking for a blanket and tucked him in. I took a step away but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see he was smirking before fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _I started to make a playlist for this and I think A Lovely Mess by Front Porch Step is perfect for a start, go try listen to the lyrics hehe... Oh and I made Roxy's outfit for this chapter, but I dunno how to put a link here. Any idea? Once again thank you everyone for the follows, favs, and reviews for my fanfic :)_**


	6. The Tattoo Parlor

"You left early last night!" Jen pouted at me as we took a shower.

"Oh about that… I was looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere and I end up taking care of Eric."

"What!? Taking care of him?" she opened her mouth.

"He was so drunk and Max told me to bring him to his apartment."

"You went to his apartment!?" She raised her voice and some other initiates were starting to try to listen to our conversation.

"Could you not shouting!?" I whispered as I turned the shower in maximum so the people won't hear us over the water splash.

"Oh man this is getting spicy! Wait until Jack knows about this, he's gonna be furious" She nudged my elbow.

"You can't tell Jack. He won't like the fact I had to help the one who always beat the hell out of him."

"Nah! I don't think it will be the reason." She smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh dear, you're so naïve!" Jen laughed.

We were done showering and I followed Jen back to her bed. Kept asking her about what she was saying earlier but she just laughed and told me to figured it out by myself.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Jack as he joined us.

"Just a girl thing, big brother. No need to worry!" She punched Jack's upper chest. "All you need to do is step up your game!" She smirked and Jack looked confused as well. "Make your move!"

"Geez Jen, just shut up ok!" He suddenly yelled at her and she burst into laughter.

"I'm a bit lost here!" I waved at them awkwardly.

"Don't listen to her!" I just shrugged when he gave me an eye. I sighed and rolled over in my bed doing nothing.

"Anyway I heard Four needed you at the control room last night. What is it about?" Asked Jen.

"About that, someone just play a fucking game with me. Thinking maybe it'll be funny for me to go the control room to find Four isn't there and his replacements kicked me out." Jack yelled and he kicked the side of his bed. I didn't say anything to Jack about it. I knew Eric was the one who caused him all the troubled he had last night.

"Hey you guys wanna come?" Suddenly Christina showed up. "We're going to the tattoo parlor!" Invite Christina. "Tris had a rough day. We want to cheer her up!" She nudged Tris elbow.

"Yeah sure!" I got up from my bed and wore on my boots.

"I'll pass." Said Jen. "I have a plan this evening." She winked at me and left the dorm.

Me and the rest of the group went to the Pit, and as soon as we arrive at the tattoo parlor which is located on a narrow path in the Pit, everyone decided to split up and looking for his or hers favorite design. There are books of pictures and artworks on the walls. Jack stick with me and still helping me out to walk. We were wondering around until Jack saw something that fancy him.

"What do you think?" He showed me a dragon with fires coming out from its mouth.

"Looks sick! You want this one?" I asked. He considered his choice for a while and took the picture plate with him.

"Yeah! I'll get this one. Hmm..."

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't we make a matching tattoo? I've got the bigger dragon and you get the smaller one," he pointed to another plate with a same design but in a smaller size. "Two fiery Dauntless dragons!" he made a roar sound and pretended that he was going to bit me. I laughed and he pinched my stomach over and over.

"Stop it Jack! You make yourself like a lizard instead a big bad ass dragon," I teased him.

"Very funny!" He grinned. Jack then tiptoed to took the smaller dragon plate and hand it to me.

"Next!" The guy called the next one who wanted to get a tattoo.

"Okay my turn. You're okay I left you here alone a bit?" I nodded, shush him away and he pinched my cheek before he followed the tattoo artist.

I circled around, checking all these awesome design waiting for my turn to be called. One plate caught my attention. I thought I've seen that design somewhere, but I couldn't recall.

"That lizard will look ugly on you!" I turned around and I saw Eric sitting at the dark corner. "Such a shitty pick!" He added.

"Mocking people again? I could just tell everyone that our super bad-ass leader was such a weakling last night when he was too wasted." I made fun of him back and he clenched his teeth. "So, what do you think I should get?" I asked him quickly to change the subject.

"For a stiff, I suggest you tattoo people dancing hand to hand!" He mocked me again.

"Okay…" I replied quickly. "Thanks a lot sir!" I turned around not bothered with him and I knew he didn't like when people turned their back against him. He immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and then pushed me against the wall, I wasn't expected that he would be that pissed-off. "My apologize, sir!" I said my sorry. I gasped and I couldn't say anything when his hand held my neck and his body was pushed against me.

"What did I say about it yesterday!?" Intensity slipped through his voice as he whispered to my ear and I stuttered not knowing what he meant. "It's Eric for you!"

"Okay sir…" I paused. Then I realized that he was remembering about what happened yesterday night. I thought he was too wasted to recall everything. "I m-mean Eric…" I quickly corrected myself.

He moved his face closer. "Damn! I'll tattoo you instead!" He backed away and pulled my hand to follow him.

"W-what!?" I was shocked.

He didn't go to the rest of the tattoo station but he went to the back of the parlor with him still holding my hand tightly. He stopped at rusty small space and opens the curtain. There was a man with a Mohawk and body full with tattoo and piercings in charge, "can I use your station?" He asked.

"Yo Eric! Yes sure man," he stopped before continue. "You know you can just gave Tori your design and let the new technology do the rest man! My gear is old. The new shit is painless"

"Can you just get out!?" Said Eric impatiently.

The Mohawk guy scoffed and dragged me out of the station with him. "Stop! She's with me!" Eric shouted and the guy looked at me confused. Well I am more confused than he is. I felt like I want to just run away as fast as I could but somehow I didn't afraid with Eric like I used to be.

"Sit!" He told me to and I move forward and sat beside him. He laid my right hand on the board, "you trust me?" He asked.

I wanted to shout no of course but "y-yes..." and I could see him made a little smile that I wasn't sure if he smiled because I said I trusted him or he thinks maybe this is the time to humiliate me with a very weird hand to hand dancing people tattoo he thought before.

"You design your own tattoo? I think I saw a drawing at the glass panel outside similar to a drawing on your sketchbook? It's yours right?"

"You talk too much!"

I zipped my mouth and he started to tattoo me and I was nervous and curious at the same time. My hand shake from the pain that I got when the needle strikes my skin, but he hold my hand with his left hand as he kept continue doing his work. I sometimes squeezed his hand the pain was too much to take. I didn't complain yet it was oddly dazzling to see him put so much concentration while tattooing me.

"Have you tattooed anyone else?"

"No, just you!"

"Oh…"

We were there for almost two hours straight and I started wondering Jack must be looking for me since the new tattoo machine just need about five minutes to be done.

"Ok it's done!"

I look at my forearm. He tattooed me right under the elbow. With black blocks same to the tattoo he had on his neck but this one circled my arm like a band.

"Turned around!" He demanded. I moved and back him. He swiped away my hair to the side and made me shivered when he touch the back of my neck before he started to tattoo another one in the lower part of the back of my neck. It was small but I couldn't figure out what he made.

"You weren't drunk last night, did you?" He stopped doing what he was doing before continue again. "What you said to me… on our way to your apartment…" I gulped. "You mean it?" He still didn't say anything and I could feel his hand is started to tense but I couldn't see his face so I didn't know his expression.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly before he whispered, "I do." And my heart started to race after I heard his respond. I couldn't talk and Eric definitely in silent mode afterward. A few minutes later he stopped and I knew he finished tattooing me. He moved away and busied himself tidying up the equipment, still not making any conversation with me.

I got up from my seat and looked at the mirror to see the tattoo behind my neck. It was a small arrow pointed up straight. I was staring at the mirror when I saw Eric walked closer and he stood behind me. We were staring at each other through the mirror before he made me turned around to face him. He leaned closer to me…

"Yo Eric sorry I have to close the shop!" The Mohawk guy suddenly opened the curtain and burst inside. Eric swiftly moved back and he glared at him. "Uhm… Did I interrupting something?" The guy asked clueless.

Eric pulled my hand and we walked pass him as he tossed the guy something. I recognized it was a bottle of painkiller he took from the infirmary a few days ago. He took me back to the front shop area. "I need to run an errand." He told me and I nodded before he left me alone at the tattoo parlor.

I went to the dining hall and joined the group for dinner. Jack was a bit angry that he couldn't find me anywhere and he had to back and forth from the tattoo parlor to our dorm a couple of time. Even he came to Four asking for his help to find me, but he refused to do so since Jack said that I was only gone for two hours.

"Where were you?"

"Emm... I tried the old tattoo gears and it took a while for it to finished. So yeah…"

"And you didn't get the small dragon I picked for you," he pointed my new tattoo.

"O-oh... Yeah sorry… I'm uh… Sorry, I don't feel like it. It's ok right?"

"I thought we're going to have a same pair." He said disappointed.

We continued eating and sometimes Jack played with his food and then tried to shove a spoon full of meat into my mouth. I refused politely and told him to stop. He kept cracking jokes and everything like he always did. Tris, Christina, Will and Al joined us while Jen still nowhere to be found.

"Your new tattoo similar like Eric's neck tattoo," noticed Tris.

"Oh uhm yeah… Sorta..." I smiled a little. "Should I start acting like him?" I cracked a joke and imitated Eric with my arms crossed in front of my chest. Everyone was laughing and then I saw Eric sat alone at the end of the long table. I got up and approached him but Jack held my hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Asking him to join us." I let my hand off of Jack. My other friends were looking at me like I was asking for a death wish. "Care to join us?" I asked standing behind him and my friends were horrified. Jack looked pissed off but he sit still.

Eric didn't turn around to see me but instead he slammed the table and got up. He was standing in front of me with his piercing twitching above his eyebrow. "What makes you think you can talk to me, stiff!"

"Sorry!" I yelled.

"Back off, stiff!" He then pushed me a little bit and got out from the dining hall. Other Dauntless members laughed at me. I went back to my group. I was so pissed-off.

"The hell is wrong with him? Is he has a dual personality or what!?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Will.

"He is such a jerk!" I replied.

"Well he always has been a jerk with us. No surprised at all," stated Jack. "What on Earth that made you think that he want to eat with us?"

"I don't know. I am just being nice to him. I thought maybe after what he did…"

"What he did? Did he do something to you?" asked Jack curiously.

"What? No! No, I mean… Nah whatever!"

I took my metal plate and walked to the counter to shove the plate into the bin. My friends just shrugged when I left. I went back to my dorm still couldn't even understand anything about Eric. I almost reached my dorm when I saw Eric standing at the end of the alley. I kept up my pace and ignored him while I passed by him. He grabbed my hand and I shook him off and left him behind.

"Stop!" He yelled while I kept walking forward. "I said stop!"

I stopped and stomped my feet back to him. "I don't get it! If you think you can play nice and then be a fucking jerk with me. You're wrong!" I pushed him away but he grabbed my arm and I pushed him again.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw Jack was coming from the end of the alley. Eric let go of my arm and I took a step back. He looked at me but then silently walked away from the alley back to the Pit.

"You okay?" Asked Jack. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine…"

* * *

 _ **I don't know but I think Rock Bottom by Hailee Steinfeld feat. DNCE kinda fit in for this chapter. I hope you all like the story so far. I promise the action will come soon. Let me know what you think. Thank you :)**_


	7. The Chasm

_**Thank you all for all the subs and reviews. It means a lot and motivate me to write more. Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

A day after, with tiring hours of tough training we were hanging around the Pit after dinner. Eric didn't show up at the gym today and it was better for me so I didn't have to be grumpy remembering about his behavior toward me last night. We were talking and hanging around when I noticed some people were glanced and starring at us.

"Are you sure we can hang around in here?" I asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" replied Christina. "Like we did it all the time."

"I don't know, why people starring at us?" The rest of the group started noticing the same thing.

"Oh maybe it's because of the rumor," said Will.

"What rumor?" asked Jack.

"People been talking about Roxy," Will appoint me, "and Eric together."

"What!?" Jack frowned.

"Uriah said the news spread so fast in the Dauntless-born dorm," added Jen and that was when I realized what Uriah meant when he said he knew me for some reason.

"Is it true?" Jack glanced at me. "You and Eric together?"

"What? No!" I answered.

"Some people saw you leaving the back area of the tattoo parlor with Eric," said Christina.

"Did Eric force you having that tattoo?" Jack pointed my forearm. "That's why you didn't want to have a matching tattoo with me?" He disappointed.

"He didn't force me. Well... H-he..."

"And you obviously left the party together!" Christina smirked. "Tris confirmed it." I glared at Tris for telling Christina. She knew Christina couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"You what?" Jack yelled at me and he was started to irritate me. "You left with Eric? What are you doing together?"

"Okay, okay Jack. You need to stop," Jen moved her seat next to Jack and tapped his shoulder. "You just ridicule yourself," laughed Jen.

Jack didn't talk to me for the rest of the night. The group started to feel awkward seeing Jack and I stop talking to each other. It was past eleven and not much people around at the Pit anymore, so we decided to walk back to our dorm.

"Oh man! I forget my jacket. I think I left it at the gym."

"It's late. Can you just take it tomorrow?" yawned Jen.

"You guys go. I'll meet you at the dorm."

"You want me to come with you?" Jack offered me his help.

"No it's okay. I'll be right back!"

"Okay..." sighed Jack. Jen giggled and patted his back.

Soon I reach the gym. I was looking around to find my jacket. There I found it on a desk, I grabbed it and walked out. I passed the Pit and then arrived at the chasm. I carefully walked on the narrow steps when suddenly someone pushed me. I fell to the floor and two guys started to beat me. Both of them then picked me up and dragged me to the bridge. I tried to kick them but then they pushed me over the bridge. I fell but my hands quickly grabbed the rail. I hold the rail as tight as I could to saved my own life but the rail was slippery.

"You think you're special huh!?" I looked up and I saw the Dauntless-born girl who stood beside me at the shooting range with two guys behind her. "Who do you think you are!? Fucking stiff, you slut!" She stomped at my hands. I tried my hardest not to let it go. "Eric is mine! I've been watching him since he transferred to Dauntless!" She screamed and stomped my hands again. "And you came and it's all fucked up! You die you bitch!"

I lost one of my gripped and now I was just hanging with my right hand. Shit is this end of me, I thought to myself. It slipped and now I was holding on with my knuckles. I almost gave up when suddenly someone came and punched the two guys behind that girl. Eric knocked them down in an instant and one of them fell into the chasm. Eric grabbed me and pulled me up.

"You ok?" he asked and I just nodded repeatedly.

He then turned to the girl and glared at her. "Uhm Eric… Uh oh… Sorry… It doesn't look like it…" The girl stuttered and Eric suddenly pushed her to the wall. His hand choked into the girl's neck. She cried for help and gasping for air. She punched Eric's forearm but it was nothing for him. Eric was going to kill the girl. I got up and ran to him.

"Stop! Don't! Stop please!" I screamed as I held his waist from his back, tried to make him back away from her. He didn't move. I moved forward and hold his arms. "Please Eric let her go. Please!" He still didn't let her go and her body was shaking and she coughs. "Eric! Look at me! Look at me!" I screamed and pulled his face toward me. "Please Eric, don't kill her…" He looked at me and his gripped on her neck started to loosen up. The girl fell into the cold stone floor gasping for air. She crawled herself away and them ran so damn fast.

I hugged Eric. My arms wrapped around his neck so tight, not sure either I was glad that he saved my life or relieved because he didn't kill the girl. I panted, and unconsciously started to cry on his shoulder. He pushed me a little to checked up on me. I head my face down and he cupped my cheeks with his both hands and looked straight to my eyes. "You okay?" and I just nodded. "Come on!"

Eric took me to his apartment. I sat on the couch still trembling. My body was shaking and I couldn't keep breathing normally. I noticed my shirt is ripped; maybe it tore up when the fabric stuck at bolt of the bridge when I fell. I also lost my jacket. Fuck that damn jacket.

"Here, wear this," he said as he handed me his oversized black sweater. I put it on and it smells just like him.

He brought a first aid kit and the same flat metal bucket with cold water on it. He then took my hand and compressed the bruises on my knuckled with cold towel. He cupped one of right cheek with his left hand and titled me over. He pressed the cold towel to my left cheekbone and moved to my forehead. I knew it was bleeding since I could feel it tore up a little bit.

My legs and hands were still shaking. Not aware that tears dropped on my cheek. Eric held my hand, "hey, hey! It's okay. You're safe now."

"I don't even know her... I c-can't believe s-she..."

"You never know what people capable of doing to get what they wanted," he stated as he put a bandage on my forehead. Eric put iodine to a cotton ball and pressed it as gently as he moved his fingers to the side of my lower lip. Eric also gave me an ice pack to compress my cheeks.

I raised my hand to put the ice pack on my cheek, and that was when I realized my ribs hurt. "I think I broke my ribs..."

"Let me see!" He sat beside me and opens my sweater then my tank slowly. My body quivered when his fingers touched my skin. "It starts to get blue. Maybe your ribs were fractured a little. We should check to the infirmary tomorrow morning."

He got up and moved to the stove, picked up a kettle and poured hot water to a mug. "Drink this. It'll calm your nerves." I took it from him and sipped it a little. It was a hot chocolate.

Eric took a seat on the same couch but in the other end. He busied himself with his sketchbook. I stared at him and he sometimes glanced at me while I finished drinking my hot chocolate.

"I-I should probably go back..."

"You can stay. You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch." He pointed to the bed behind the black curtain that divided his apartment into two sections.

"N-no I'm okay, really. I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me. I don't want you stay at your dorm alone!"

"I-I'm not alone, my friends…"

"Just do what I say!" He used his leader voice. "Please…" He lowered her voice when he saw me stunned.

"Okay..." I turned around and walked to his bed. I swiped the curtain and put it back on before I tucked myself in.

* * *

I rolled around in bed for an hour but I couldn't sleep. I sat in the middle of the bed before deciding to open the curtain looking to see what Eric was doing. He was nowhere to found in the living room. I got up from bed and wondering around. I saw Eric was outside the porch from behind the window. I opened the door and he noticed I was coming.

"Can't sleep?" he asked and I shook my head.

I approached him closer and stand beside him, gazing the dark city that only lit up from the beam of the moon. I glanced at him and he just looking straight to nowhere.

"All my life... Since my parents gone... I try not to depend on someone else's help." I paused to catch my breath before continue again. "I thought after changing my faction to Dauntless, I'll become stronger and I can take care of myself and..." I tried so hard not to cry in front of Eric. "But turns out that I'm still not good enough. I'm not strong enough and I'm helpless and useless like the time that I was just standing there doing nothing while they slaughtered my family! I'm not worth enough!"

"Hey hey stop!" Eric moved closer to me and held both of my upper arms. "You stop ok!" He looked into my eyes while I couldn't steady myself and my breathing was uncontrollable.

"I joined Dauntless with purpose that maybe I can help people like my Parents who got killed for no reason. But I can't even defend myself! And uhm..." I turned around and gazed at nothing to the night cityscape. "If you're not helping me get my points, I probably be gone by now..."

"You get your own spot!" He stated as he took a seat on a bench at his porch.

"Because you yelled at me to be better." I told him. "I... Uhm..." I gulped.

"I maybe yelled at you but you make yourself to the top. You shouldn't doubt yourself!"

"I d-don't know. I don't think I have enough faith to believe in myself..."

Eric didn't reply me anymore and we were in silent for a while. I wrapped myself with my own arms when the wind blew pretty hard and it gave me chills. Eric got up from the bench and took steps closer to me; now our upper arms bump to each other.

"You may have no faith in yourself, but other might disagree with that." Eric told me, and I figured out that he was referring to himself when he spoke even though he didn't look at me when he talks.

"And…" I looked at him and he was a bit nervous. "About yesterday, I… I didn't mean to sent you away like that in front of everyone."

"It's ok. I understand." He turned his face to see me. "You just don't want people to see you hanging around with initiates. It'll flawed your badass character" I nudged his elbow and he gave me half smile.

"It's not like that…"

"It's ok! You helped me, I don't need anything." I smiled and carefully slid my hand over the gap of his right arms and wrapped myself into him. He was a little surprised but didn't move away as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "Thank you..." I whispered.

* * *

The sunlight started to enter to window. I woke up, stretched after sleeping and sat at the edge of Eric's bed. I open the curtain and I didn't see him in the couch. I looked around there was a note at the side table beside his bed.

 _-I need to run an errand. Check yourself to the infirmary and keep the key when you get out-_

I looked at the clock and it strikes to seven in the morning. I quickly got up and Eric already prepared me his other clean t-shirt and a sweater. I get changed and then made my way to the infirmary. I went to the end of the infirmary where Louisa's desk is located. She was busy with track records of her patients. I said hi to her.

"Wait a sec darl! Eric told me you'd come. What's wrong?" She turned around from her swivel chair and looked extremely shocked! "Oh my dear! Did Eric do this!?" As she check my face.

"N-no he basically saved my life," I smiled a little. "I-I want to ask if you could check my ribs. I think it fractured." She told me to sit on the bed and she opened the right side of my clothes. I saw myself from the reflection of the mirror on the wall in front of me. My skin already turned to bluish purple. Louisa took care of me and she told me to stayed at the infirmary for a day. "I think I'll be okay. I need to find my friends. They must be worried since I didn't go back to my dorm last night."

"Ok just be careful don't hurt yourself more than this!" She warned me.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Nope wait! I'm coming with you. I have to warned your friends."

"B-but..."

"No but! I only accept butts and no but!" I chuckled when she said that.

* * *

"Oh damn! What's wrong with your face!?" Jen jumped from her seat when she saw me coming.

I took a seat beside Jen while Louisa sat in front of me with Jack. I told them about what happened to me with that Dauntless-born girl. Jack cursed, Jen shouted and yelled and got angry and did everything she could to express her feelings.

"And where were you last night?" Jack asked. I clearly kept the part where I saved by Eric and stayed a night at his apartment.

"She stayed the infirmary and I kept an eye for her the whole night, darl!" Lied Louisa. I stared at her and she pretended that she didn't see any confusion on my face. "Some people saw her and helped her out. Then they took her to the infirmary and I insisted for her to stay there with me." I got it that Eric probably told her to lie because he couldn't be seen with an initiate, much worse slept at his apartment even though I didn't do anything.

Jen nodded believed what Louisa said. Jack in other hand frowned and couldn't trust what she said. "Well I'm starving. I wanna grab some food. You want anything?" I asked, hoping they won't ask anything about this after breakfast.

"Ok I think I can left you with your friends? You guys better keep an eye on her. Understand!"

"Yes ma'am!" Replied both twins.

"Take care!" Louisa hugged me and then left.

I went to the food counter and Jack followed me behind. "Let me help you!" He took the tray from my hand and helped me got all the food I want. "Are you really at the infirmary last night?"

"H-huh? Y-yeah... Like she said, she kept her eyes on me until this morning."

"I don't think you're telling me the truth!" He raised his tone. "You're not in the infirmary, didn't you!?"

"Why is it so important for you to know where am I last night!?" I yelled back.

"I just think that you didn't tell me the whole story. How did you get those bruises!?"

"I told you! Someone attacked me!" I screamed but Jack was getting angrier before.

"You lie to me!"

"Why would I lie!? It's the truth!"

"Eric did something to you, did he!? He had you last night, ha! Did he taste you!? Did you do it to get more points!?"

I slapped him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" I was so angry with him and Jack stood before me realizing what he just said but the he left the dining hall when Jen came toward us.

"Hey what happened?" She asked me blankly.

"You should ask you brother," and then I left.


	8. The Outcome

**_Hi sorry it takes time for me to post a new chapter, been busy with this and that. First I wanna say sorry for the UST in the last chapter hehe... Here's a new one. Sorry if it's short. Hopefully I'll post another chapter on the weekend :)_**

* * *

We were back to the gym for our final combat practice. Jack and Jen stood opposite Tris, Christina, Will, and I. Jen sometimes gave a weird and funny faces toward me but stopped when Eric glanced at her. I knew she wanted to join the group but she didn't want to leave her brother alone. Not when things were more intense than ever before. The cut would come soon and everyone was under so much pressure. Eric made it even worse. He was training or should I say beating everyone to his or her limits, said that it would make us tougher. He was rough to everyone, myself included and I thanked him for not going easy on me. He didn't give me any favor every time we were together in public, especially in training session. But somehow he didn't picked on Jack like he used to, maybe because he saw me distancing myself to him.

"Is it like official?" suddenly Tris whispered at me so our friends didn't hear anything.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Eric?"

"Tris please… Don't start it."

"Roxy… I know I shouldn't intervene or mind your business but I think you should stay away from him. Eric is up to no good. Who knows what he could to you?" warned Tris and I just smiled a little to her.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself Tris. Don't worry about that. Eric never tried to hurt me," I paused. "Well… physically," I told her and Tris forced herself to laugh.

"Stiff!" suddenly someone shouted to us and I saw Eric was the one who screamed. I took one step forward when he pointed to Tris. "You! To the Arena now!" Tris looked at me before we walked to the Arena where everyone was started to circle it around. Tris was stop by Four while I kept on walking to the Arena and stood next to Christina.

"Peter!" Eric called Peter and my friends and I were looking at each other when Eric wanted Tris to fight Peter.

"All right there stiff? Look like you're about to cry. I might take it easy," Peter mocked her.

After Eric signaled them to start to fight, Peter was landed a punch to Tris's face and she was stumbled backward. Tris recovered quickly and circled around before Peter tried to punch her again but this time Tris got him and pinned his arm to the back. She kicked him but Peter was stronger than her. He struggled and punched Tris several times before picked her up and slammed her back to the mattress.

"Get up! Get up!" Peter was taunting and enjoying this moment.

"Come on. Stop playin' with each other," Eric was losing his patience and I glared at him but he just couldn't careless.

"Come on Tris!" I shouted to her and she tried to stand up after Peter kicked her. I saw Tris was limping but she got up eventually just to be knocked down by Peter again. Peter looked up to Eric then he nodded and made Peter stomped his feet to Tris head made her unconscious.

I saw Four was leaving the gym. My friends wanted to take her to the infirmary but they didn't dare to move an inch just because Eric was glaring at them. I was hesitant at first but I couldn't see Tris laid unconscious in the Arena like that. I moved my way and I saw Edward also step up to the Arena helping me picked up Tris and laid her down in one of the table in the gym. I was a bit angry with Eric for letting Peter beat Tris so bad like that.

Eric called Christina and Myra to fight each other. Edward rushed back to the circle when he heard his girlfriend's name being called leaving me with Tris. "Roxy get back to the group!" Eric called me but I refused to move. "Roxy!" he shouted again. I thought he was going to mad at me but he just grumbled. "You two start now!" He shouted to Christina and Myra. The fight between them wasn't last long. Christina won easily over Myra. She conceded after Christina landed her a few punches and a couple cuts on her forehead.

"Roxy the Arena now!" Eric called me but I didn't want to leave Tris alone. I still didn't move away but then I saw Louisa and the other nurse came. She was checking up on her, "don't worry your friend is going to be fine," she said to me before taking her to the infirmary.

"Come on now Roxy!" he shouted again. I rushed myself back to the Arena and stood in the middle of the circle. "Molly!" Four shouted from afar. I didn't realized he already back to the gym after Tris was taking care of. Eric bugged out when he heard Molly's name being called and I had to face her but he didn't say anything. I never had a chance to spar with her and I saw her beating Tris and Christina before, so I was a little afraid to face her but somehow I was grateful Eric didn't do anything because I don't want him to go easy on me. I want to get my own spot by myself.

Right after Eric said we could start our fight, Molly immediately landed a punch on my face and made me stumbled backward. She punched several times again and it hit my cheekbone and my jaw. She grabbed me and tossed me over like Peter did to Tris. I slammed down and blood coming from the side of my mouth. I spitted it out and quickly got up on my feet. Molly tried to punch me again but this time I grabbed her wrist, blocked her way and punch her stomach a couple of times. I made her took a few steps back but then she tackled me and I fell down onto the floor. She kicked my stomach but I managed to hit one of her leg and she fell down. I rolled over and sat on her stomach and I pinned her down so she couldn't move freely. I gave her a few blows and blood coming from her nose. But then she could move her knee and knocked my stomach with it. The pain strikes and I knelt on my knee before I got kick out again and again. I quickly grabbed her shank and pulled it made her tumbled down again. I pulled her leg closer to me and I rotated around her and had her onto a headlock.

"Concede!" I shouted. But Molly was being such an intractable even when my arm around her neck made her hard to breathe properly. "Say you're surrender!" I pinned her a little harder and she chocked and started to cough. I quickly loosen up my gripped but then he rolled me over. Molly was now on top of me, beating me again and again and I could feel blood was running on my nose. I didn't get a chance to fight her back because I was starting to lose my consciousness.

"Okay stop!" said Eric and Molly walked out from the circle while Eric walked inside the Arena to help me stood up. Will and Christina helped me walked lamely back to the outer circle.

"If my boyfriend just stood there to see me beaten up like that, I'm gonna end him right away!" whispered Christina as she tossed me an ice pack that the nurse left a box when they came to the gym to take Tris.

"He's not my boyfriend…"

"Yeah right!" she rolled her eyes.

A few hours later, everyone had their turns. Four told us that we would have our score in a few days. We were all leaving the gym, some of us headed back to the dorm while the others went to the Pit. I cleaned myself up and then headed up to my secret rooftop. I sat there gazing to nothing while holding the ice pack to compress my bruised cheekbone that started to changed color.

"You shouldn't fight her in the first place." I turned around to see Eric was standing in the door. He walked closer and sat next to me. "Let me see," he touched my chin and titled my face to him. "You look bad," as he stroked my cheek.

"I fight a friggin' tank, what do you expect?" I laughed but he was still in his serious face. "Hey I'm fine ok. Like you said I'll get more points if I fight a better opponent. I should thank Four."

"Don't dare thank him! I'm gonna kill Four for this!"

"Then maybe you should stop picked on Tris."

"Huh that stiff!" he scoffed. "He just wants to get revenge because I sent his stiff to the infirmary."

"Hey I'm also a stiff not long ago."

"You're different!"

"Oh yeah?" I rolled my eyes. "Which part of me is different?" Eric didn't reply but he just staring at me like always but this time I felt my face started to heating up. I turned around hoping he didn't see me blushing. "I better get back to my dorm." I got up but then he held my hand as he stood before me.

"When I get around you, I get nervous," he inhaled. "This whole thing is one of my fears, and as much I try I just come off strong and screwed everything up." He stopped talking and cupped one of my cheeks as he leaned closer. He gently gave a little peck to my lips. I squealed a bit when his lips touched my swollen lips that caused from Molly's punch earlier. I giggled softly and it made him made a nervous half smile. He kissed me again and I closed my eyes couldn't think of anything else beside the warmth of his breath fanning my nerves. His hand on my hip held me closer to him while the other one on my neck caressing my cheek with his thumb. Her big gentle hand made me feel safe as I stroked my own cheek against the cup of his hand. I started to feel tremble deep inside my guts and my heart starting to pound so hard that I just wished Eric didn't hear it. My breathing went all over the place and it made Eric stopped and stared deep into my eyes. I was ashamed to acted this way in front of him because I've never done it before but the look on his eyes didn't show any judgment. I gulped before brave myself to kissed him back. I tiptoed and wrapped my arms around his neck as my hand gently stroked his hair. The night breeze blew pretty hard and it made me quivered but Eric's arms held me tightly keeping me warm. I've never thought or even realized myself before that I would ever fall for him.

* * *

I went back to my dorm and it was pretty late so all of my friends were already sleeping. I slowly made my way to my bed and took off my boots when I heard movement from the bed next to me.

"Where were you?" I turned around to see Jack wasn't sleeping yet.

"It's not your business Jack." I answered him cold since I still pissed off with.

"Did you spend time with him again?" He asked.

"So what if I spend time with him!? It's non of your concern." I snapped at him as low as possible because I didn't want to wake my friends.

"I don't like you hanging around with that shitty prick!" Jack voice went louder and it awakened Jen whose bed is next to me.

"Listen Jack. I know you don't like him because he always beat the crap out of you, but you can't decide who's allowed to be friends with me." I told him boldly but it made Jack even madder and he got up from his bed and grabbed me.

"Hey hey guys stop!" Shouted Jen as she pushed Jack a little. Now almost everyone was waking up from the noise. Jack let go off my hand when he saw his twin sister looked at him to stopped acting like a douche.

I grabbed my pillow and blanket and went to Will's bed. "Will? Can I switch bed with you? I don't want to sleep next to him right now." Will was hesitant at first and he looked at Christina for approval. She nodded and eyed him to move. "Sorry..." I said and Will got up from his bed and tapped my shoulder before went to my bed to continue sleeping.

"You know what stiff? Next time this love triangle of yours is causing any trouble. Do me a favor, do it outside! I fucking need my sleep!" Shouted Peter from the bed in front of me. I ignored him and tucked myself under the blanket before trying to sleep.


	9. The War Game

Four woke us up in the middle of the night for a field trip he said and we need to be ready for half an hour. We all woke up and put on our uniforms. I checked Tris's bed and it was still empty.

"She's still in the infirmary?" I asked and Christina nodded.

"I want to check up on her before we're headed to the train. Wanna come?" She offered and I nodded.

"You wanna come, Jen?" I asked her who was busy tying her boots. She nodded but her brother scoffed and left the dorm.

"Sorry I think I'll follow Jack…" She answered and I tapped her shoulder before she left.

"Man, is he still jealous or what!?" Said Will and I just shrugged.

Christina, Will, and I then jogged to the infirmary to see Tris before we were going for the game night. We entered the room and I saw Louisa stood at the end of Tris's bed examining her. I said hi and hugged her before she left the infirmary to go to the nurses' room next door. Tris was still unconscious; her lips were cut and her forehead swollen up. Christina and I sat at the edge of her bed waiting for her to wake up. A couple minutes later, Tris slowly opened her eyes.

"Wow… You look… Look bad!" Chuckled Christina.

"How long have I been here?" Tris blinked her eyes and rubbed her head maybe because of her headache.

"About a day," answered Christina.

"A day?" Tris looked so shocked and disappointed with herself. "Have you seen the scoreboard? Where am I?"

"You got below the line," answered Christina.

"Why are you wearing those vests?" she asked.

"War games." Replied Christina and Tris suddenly tried to get up from her bed. "Woah! What are you doing?"

"I'm coming!"

"Tris, you need to rest," I told her.

"Eric says you're done." Said Will.

"What?" Tris's eyes widened and she couldn't believe what Will just said to her.

"He said you're out," continued Will.

"When did he say that?" I asked not knowing about this before.

"He told Peter after we left the gym yesterday," explained Will.

Tris looked at me, probably thinking that Eric might change his mind if I talked to him. But I shook my head because I know nothing about this and she looked kind of defeated.

"I'm sorry, Tris…" I said.

"It's not your fault, Roxy," she tried to give a little smile.

"Your father's on the council, Tris. Maybe they'll make an exception and let you go home," said Will as optimist as possible, but we all knew that would never going to happen. "We're so sorry Tris,"

"We gotta go. We're gonna miss the train," said Will and both Christina and me got up from Tris's bed. "Bye…" Christina hugged her and I did the same, "don't give up!" I whispered to her before we all left the infirmary.

We all faster our running so we didn't miss the train but when we got there, other initiates weren't inside of the train yet they were helping Four and Eric picked up some boxes carrying inside the train. I quickly picked one and walked to the train passing by Eric. I lowered my head tried to avoid eye contact with him and act as normal as possible because I know he didn't want anybody to know about us. Eric didn't try to stop me either but I could see from the corner of my eye that his eyes were following me until I got into the train.

A few minutes later the train took off and I gathered around with Christina, Will, and Al. Jen slowly moved her way to our group, leaving Jack standing with other initiates near the door that led to a next compartment. "Jack's mood is terrible, I can't even stand him anymore," Jen sighed and she leaned on me making me hugged her shoulder As I tidied up my uniform I realized there was a key inside my pants pocket. It was Eric's apartment key that I still kept from a few days ago. I saw him standing alone leaning to the train metal wall. I slowly made my way to him. "I wanna give your key back…" I whispered so nobody could hear me while I grope inside of my pocket.

"Keep it."

"B-but.."

"I said keep it!" and he walked to the center of the train compartment. I didn't catch him since I didn't want to cause too much attention from the other initiates, so I just walked back join my friends when I saw Tris was already inside the train.

"What are you doing here?" asked Christina confusedly.

"You made it!" I said.

"You told me not to give up," she smiled and it made me smile back at her.

"Who let you out!?" Eric showed up from behind us looked so pissed with Tris.

"I did," answered Tris quickly.

"You did?" Eric stared at her for a while and he glanced at me. "Okay!" He said before leaving us and it made Four smirked with Tris bravery.

"Let's sit you down." Said Christina

After the train finally took us far enough, Four called us all gathered around. "Ok people! Tonight is game night. It's war game! The game's simple. It's like Capture the Flag!" he explained.

"Weapon of choice!" Eric opened one of the boxes that we carried before and he took out a really light gun.

"You call that a gun?" Molly scoffed.

Eric shot her leg and Molly grunted on the floor. "Neuro-stim dart. Simulates the pain of real gunshot wounds. Only last a couple minutes," he explained while I feel bad for Molly. "Two teams! Four and I are captains!"

"You pick first!" said Four.

"Okay. Edward!" said Eric and Edward took a step to stand behind him.

"I'll take the stiff," smirked Four. I was looking at Four but then I knew he was referring to Tris.

"Oh picking the weak ones so you've got someone to blame when you lose!" mocked Eric.

"Something like that," replied Four. "Next!"

"I take the better stiff!" shouted Eric as he pointed the gun to me. Peter mockingly laughed at me as I passed him to stand on Eric's side. I grabbed a gun he handed me.

They took turns until everyone got picked. Jack, Jen, Will, Al, and Christina joined Four teams. While Eric, as always chose the brawn. Molly and Peter were on his team. Both teams circled in the different sides of the train. Four's team decided to drop at Navy Pier. While we head to the very end. Soon we reached the end, Eric gathered all of us in a circle and discussed a plan. Everyone has different plans and they all thought all of their plans were the best.

"You stiff! Don't just stand there. Do you have an idea?" asked Eric with his leader tone and I hate that he came back to calling me stiff again in front of everyone.

I thought about a plan for a second, "I think maybe we could hide the flag in that tower." I pointed an abandon clock tower. "It only has one way in and has to climb the stairs to the top. Some of us can guard the door while the others spread all over the field hiding and ready to shoot when Four and his team come. And one of us should guard the flag upstairs." I explained my plan.

Eric was considering my plan and other initiates were staring at each other, "ok! Sounds good! Nice stiff!" My plan got an approval from Eric and the rest of the team. "Ok, Molly you guard the flag upstairs. Edward and three of you, guard the entrance door! The rest spread out behind the crates!" Everyone running around to find their position. "And you! You're with me!" I didn't want him to babysit me but I couldn't complain right now.

We all took our position and not long after that someone was shouting, "I see them!" Darts started to fly all over the place. Four and his team finally found our place. We ducked and hid behind big crates so Four's team couldn't shot us.

"Shit!" Eric cursed as both of us tried to dodge the darts.

"It's too many of them. We're pushed behind!" I told him as our backs stick together trying to cover one another. Eric hates to lose and he kept moving forward to find Four while I kept following him from behind. "Eric we need a plan!" I shouted but he ignored me and kept walking forward. Four showed up from the crates on the right and him about to shot Eric. "Watch out!" I jumped to his side and the dart hit my back. The pain was unbearable and I collapsed to the ground.

"Roxy!" Eric held me and dragged me to behind the crate while Four kept shooting at us. "Fuck you Four!" He shot a couple of darts and the shooting stopped. Eric then moved his way to me who still trembling because of the pain. Eric took the dart out from my back, "it'll be gone in a minute." He told me and I nodded repeatedly.

Eric sat next to me covering all sides alone while waiting for me to recovered. I got shot made him furious and he kept shooting everyone who got close to us. A minute passed and I didn't feel the pain anymore. I took my gun back and helping him to shoot.

"You feel better?" He asked and I nodded. "Listen, Roxy, you go to that building at the far end," he pointed the building opposite the clock tower. "And shoot them all from the window. You're a good sniper! I'll distract them here!" Eric commanded me when I saw Four back at us shooting and bombarded us with darts.

I got up quickly and made my way to the building when heard Eric grunted when I left. Seemed like Four shot him one more time. "Eric!" I wanted to go back to him. "Go!" He shouted. I then ran as low as I could to the abandoned building. I went to the second floor and I had a very clear view from up here. I started to take down half of Four's team when suddenly everyone cheered up. Tris finally captured the flag. She and Christina held the flag together and everyone in the field jumped in excitement.

"Dammit!" I cursed. I calmed myself down and wanted to regroup, that was when I saw someone was coming from the stairs. "Who's there!" I pointed my gun. That person kept walking upstairs and finally I could see it was Jack. "Jack what are you doing here?" I laid down my gun. "Come on, we should go back now."

I walked passed him to went downstairs when suddenly Jack shot me with the dart and I fell into the floor. He then pushed me to the wall. He took my gun and threw it away across the room. "Why him!?" He pinned my hands to the top and his body pressed against my body. The pain that I got from the dart made me couldn't even move and his gripped made my wrists hurt.

"Jack l-let me go, y-you're hurting me!" I yelled at him in a stutter.

"Why!? Why him!? I've been nice to you and you never noticed me!" His other hand trailed the side of my waist. I struggled to make him back off. "I'm sick waiting for you! I'm sick that I have to beat up by that stupid son of a bitch to get your attention. Don't you see I like you!?" He gropes one of my breasts and I tried to push him away. But Jack was too strong and it was helpless. I couldn't move my hand since he still pinned me over. He trailed his lips way to my neck and slowly to my collarbone.

"Stop Jack!" I begged.

"How did he taste you? What did he do to you?" Jack kissed me but I back away my head and I spat to him. "You fucker!" He mad and then slammed me into the floor.

I crawled so fast to get my dart gun. I almost reached it when Jack pulled both of my legs and he sat on top of me. His legs crossed over my legs and I couldn't move. I tried to punch him but he was fast and grabbed my hand. It was different with when Eric slammed me under the mattress at the gym. Jack was so powerful and I couldn't move one bit. He slapped me hard and tore up my vest. I screamed for help as loud as I could. He pressed his hand to my mouth to keep me shut but I bit him.

"Fuck you!" And he slapped me again. He held both of my hands and then tried to zip down his pants as he leaned forward to my body. I punched him over and over but still couldn't move my legs.

"No! Jack stop! No!" I screamed and begged him.

"Now I can have what Eric tasted from you!"

"Stop!" I screamed.

Suddenly someone flung a fist to Jack. It was Eric and he threw Jack and made him hit the wood cupboard. Jack quickly got up and about to shot Eric with the dart but he tackled him and fell onto the floor. Eric pinned him down and hit Jack's face with his elbow. The gun was losing from Jack's hand but then he had Eric in the headlock. Jack was on Eric's back and Eric managed to stand on one of hit feet to kicked Jack's head. Jack was pushed a little so Eric made his opportunity to punched and jab him several times until Jack did a spin kicked and made Eric slammed back a couple feet away. He got up and both of them were fighting each other. Jack was fast but Eric was faster this time. He blocked Jack's move and hit the back of his neck before kicked his leg and made Jack knelt on his knee. Eric kicked Jack's back and he fell hard with his face first. Jack turned around to see Eric was about to stomp his face but he quickly rolled around and stood up and he grabbed Eric's wrist when he was about to punch him and threw him to the wall. Jack then strikes Eric several times but Eric grabbed a piece of wood from a broken chair and he hit Jack's head. He fell down and then Eric grabbed him by his collar shirt and slammed him down onto a glass table. The glass shattered into pieces. Eric jumped into him and kept punching Jack over and over again. "You son of a bitch!" Blood splattered all over Jack's face and he couldn't even move and probably already pass out. I ran myself to Eric and pushed him away from killing Jack.

"Don't Eric, please..." I begged him.

"He deserves to die!" Eric got back to him and kicked his chest several times.

"No please I don't want you to kill anyone. Please Eric, please..." I wrapped myself onto Eric to stop him. "Please Eric, please… Please, I begged you. Don't do this…" I cupped both of his cheeks and made him looked into my eyes. There was a lot of rage in his eyes and I just want him to stop. I didn't want him to be a killer.

Eric's breath was slowly backed to normal as he hugged me tightly and I did the same thing. He led me out but he spat over Jack, who is laid down on the floor unconscious when we passed him. Eric took off his jacket and put it on me and we were headed back to the train leaving Jack behind.

All the initiates didn't go back with train. I heard before we took off the train that one of them said they would do zip lining on their way home. The train was empty not even Four was there. He probably already left using the earlier train.

Eric jumped inside and helped me hop onto the train. I sat down curling up with my arms wrapped around my knees. Eric sat down next to me and pulled me closer. I leaned forward and buried my face into his chest. I cried.

* * *

 _ **Here's a new chapter. More romance, action, and probably intrigue will come soon. Some reviews will be great, let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much :)**_


	10. The Aftermath

**_I've been changing the flow of this chapter like three times before deciding this one for the final. I really hope you guys like it. Leave a review please, I wanna know and thank you so much for the follows, favs, and reviews. Really appreciate! You guys are the best :)_**

 _ **PS: to Talia, Eric did kiss her first in chapter 8 hehe...**_

* * *

"No! No! Let go off me! Don't! No! Stop! Stop! Nooooo!"

"Hey hey hey! Hey it's all right. It was just nightmare, it's alright!" Eric woke me up from my sleep. I was sweating and panted uncontrollably. Eric poured a glass of water and I took a big gulp. My body was trembling, shaking, and teeth clenching so hard. "Hey hey! Nobody gonna hurt. Okay? Not when I'm around!" Eric promised me and he pulled me closer to him. I hugged him tightly and his warm body calmed my nerves down. "It's okay..." He whispered. "You should go back to bed. It's still three in the morning."

I laid down back to my bed and tucked myself in under the blanket. Eric got up from the edge of the bed and about to headed to the couch. "Wait..." I grabbed his hand. "Uhm... Uh... Sorry..." and then I saw his palm were bruised from punching Jack. "Your hands..." I rubbed his knuckles.

"No big deal!" He then dropped himself at the carpet on the floor that placed beside the left side of the bed and laid his back against the bed frame. "You go back to sleep. I'll stay here!"

I curled myself and moved closer to the edge of the bed. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder and he glanced at me before hold my hand and placed it on his chest. I could feel his beating heart. I held his hand tighter and he turned around to see me. His other hand slowly made his way to my hair and caressing me. We were looking to each other before he moved closer to me and gently planted a kiss. His touch immediately washed away all the anxiety I had tonight. My hand made my way to his neck and slowly pulled him closer to me and I kissed him back. He circled his thumb over my heated cheek and we were staring at each other again. I thought I'd never need anyone more than anything before. I need him. I need Eric.

* * *

I curled myself under the blanket that I covered it up to my nose when I heard birds chirping outside the window. I took along breath and sighed when I felt someone was caressing me from behind. I slowly rolled around to see Eric was sitting at the edge of the bed and a half smile was covered his face.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied with a smile as I got up and now hugged my own legs.

"How's your feeling today?" he asked and I just shrugged not sure what to say to him. I felt scared, tired, betrayed, and everything because I couldn't believe what Jack did to me last night. If Eric wasn't there I couldn't imagine what will happened to me.

"You hungry?" He took my hand and strokes my upper hand with his thumb.

"Uhm... Not really..." But then small growled coming from my stomach and making me blushed in embarrassment. Eric chuckled a little and he stood up. "Come, let's get you something to eat!" He offered me his hand and I grabbed him as I got up from bed following him to the center of his apartment. There was a small dining table with two plates full with food. I took a seat as Eric took another one in front of me.

"You made this?" There were omelets, bacon and sausages, toast, and a cup of milk tea that I would be very surprised if Eric did cook all of this.

"What? You think I don't cook!?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"You did!?"

"Nah! I told the kitchen crew to bring some food here," he smirked and it made me chuckle for tricking me.

Eric finished his breakfast in an instant while I just ate half of my meal. I played around with my food because I didn't feel like to eat while the memory from last night still coming into my head.

"Hey..." Eric held my hand that placed freely on the table. "What's on your mind?" He concerned.

I sighed, "I uhm..." My mind was full with thought about myself back in the same room, or worse stay at the same dorm with Jack after what happened. I didn't think I could do that anymore. I didn't know if I should report this to Max or no. Jack was one of Dauntless top initiates, I was afraid that I'd be the one who got blame and then end up threw out from the compound.

I didn't realize I was frowning and almost cry again until Eric moved his chair closer to me. "Don't worry about that. I'll make sure he won't get near you ever again!" He said like he already knew what was on my mind. I nodded softly and I squeezed his hand tightly.

I sat in the couch while Eric cleaned up the table and leaving the dishes into the sink before joining me. I made myself close to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Eric used to be the scariest person I knew in Dauntless, but now I was here in his apartment with him who was the only one who washed away my scares. We were there in silent for a while until I realized I was late to go to the gym this morning.

"I need to go the gym!" I got up from the couch but Eric held my hand before I could take a step.

"You don't need to go practice today. Just have some rest."

"B-but about my attendees list?"

"Don't worry about that!"

"Four will be looking for me..."

"I already told Louisa to tell him that you're sick from last night game and should stay in the infirmary!"

"W-what if he come to the infirmary and find out that I wasn't there?"

"If he has a problem with that then he can deal with me! Now can you go back sit here? I don't like you talking about that number boy. I'm sick of him!"

I went back and sat next to Eric who was now looked a little pissed-off after I brought Four in our conversation. "What's wrong with you and Four?" I just want to know why he held so much grunge over him but Eric exhaled harshly. I knew he dislike talking about this. "Never mind. It's ok we don't need to talk about him," I smiled and the intensity on his face slowly fade away.

I noticed Eric's sketchbook placed on the side table. "Can I see that again?" He looked at the direction I pointed. He took the sketchbook and handed it to me. I took my time checking the pages one by one since I didn't have to be scared that Eric will get mad because I was checking his stuff like I did the first time I was in his apartment. I noticed most of his drawings had me as the main focus and he finally he finished the sketch that I saw before. "You sketch me in all of your drawings..." I looked up to see him but he just sat silent. "How long?"

"Since you made the second jump following the stiff."

"That long?"

"But that son of a bitch always stick with you like a goldfish poo, and it gets on my nerves!" I sighed and frowned when he referred to Jack and it reminds me with what happened last night. "I shouldn't brought that back."

I shook and rested my hand on his shoulder, "it's okay..." I got up from the couch and wondering around his apartment, checking on the books he had in his bookshelf. Eric had a few weird and scientific books that I didn't even understand what it was about. "You were an Erudite?" I asked and he just gave me a hummed.

Eric stood and walked towards me. "I need to see Max. I have things to do right now," he held my hand. "Are you sure it's ok for you to stay here alone?" I nodded. Eric then went to his bed to pick up his jacket and he walked to the front door with me following him. "Just have some rest, ok?" I nodded again before he kissed me and left his apartment.

* * *

I was half asleep waiting for Eric to come back home when I heard someone was talking in the living room. I slowly got up from bed and stood behind the curtain that divided the room and the living room, and then I saw Eric was talking with someone over his holographic communication device.

"Yes ma'am! I assure you that so far everything's under control," he stopped and listening to the person over. I couldn't hear or see whom he was talking to. "Don't worry ma'am, I keep my eyes very closely on it." I took a step closer and I saw he was talking to Jeanine Matthews. I recognized her from the Choosing Ceremony. What was an Erudite leader wants from Eric? I took a step forward and Eric noticed me.

"Roxy?"

"Who is it?" asked Jeanine when she heard Eric said my name.

He turned around and faced the opposite direction of me. "I'll contact you as soon as possible ma'am," Eric then turned off the device before Jeanine could reply anything. "Hey, did I wake you up?" He turned back and walked closer to me.

"Is that Jeanine Matthews? The Erudite leader, right?" I asked and he tensed. "What she wants from you?"

"It's nothing. Just asking about the job Dauntless did so far," he answered as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"What job? Why she wants to know? And why she had to call you in the middle of the night?" I didn't jealous or anything, I just found out it was a little weird for a leader from another faction called him late at night and not contact Max instead tomorrow morning.

"None of your concern. It's nothing important!" Eric didn't like me asking him too many questions and my concerned showed up in my face but he gave a little peck on my lips when he saw me frowning. "You better get back to sleep."

"You're not?"

"I have to go back to the field."

"Right now? It's almost midnight. Why? To see Jeanine?"

"Ok you know what? I'll stay with you tonight," said Eric. He seemed to have an urgency to go back to his job but seemed like he didn't want me to have an assumption or anything that made suspicious between him and Jeanine. He wrapped his arms around me and picked up made me squealed in shock. He kissed me and made his way slowly back to bed. Eric gently placed me onto the mattress as he deepened the kiss. My heart pounding in anticipation when his hand tried to sneak in under my shirt and slowly pulled it up as he kissed the side of my hip. Thoughts about Jack forced himself to me straightly came back and I unaware pushed him, jumped back and covered myself with a pillow. His eyes wondered for a result of my action.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to push you... I... I'm..." I stuttered and buried my face to the pillow not wanting him to see a wreck part of me again. I didn't dare to see him, I was afraid that he would mad at me because I rejected him but I didn't mean to do that. I was just still scared. I felt the bed was moving and Eric was now sitting next to me and he tried to cup my cheek.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's not you... It's me... I'm... I'm not ready yet..."

He gave me a very sincere smile that I've never ever seen from him before, "It's okay... I'll wait..." I looked at him still felt a bit ashamed but then he kissed my temple and brought me closer to him as I hugged him tightly.

* * *

Warmth feeling from the sunshine that came from outside the window brushed my face as I opened my eyes and realized Eric's arm was wrapped around me the whole night. I curled and made myself closer. I rested my head onto his chest and listening to his heartbeat that somehow calmed me down. I looked up to see Eric was still sleeping though tense showed up in his face like he never relax even when he closed his eyes. I stroked his cheek and moved to his lips before got up to kiss his forehead that made his piercing twitched a little. I slowly got up from the bed not wanting to wake him up. I made my way to his refrigerator, there was already prepared battered in a bottle. I picked it up and made some pancakes for breakfast and I also heated the water in the stove.

"Why don't you wake me up?" I turned around to see Eric stood a few feet away rubbing his eyebrows.

"I thought maybe you can have some more sleep," I smiled at him as he approached me and kissed my cheek.

"You made that?" He pointed the plates full with food on the dining table.

"What? You think I don't cook?" I smirked copying his line yesterday morning.

"Never think of it," he teased.

"Ha!" I stick my tongue out and he laughed. I never seen he laughed genuinely like that, not that mocking laugh that he always did to the initiates during training.

He took a seat as I made hot chocolate for both of us. He started to eat as I took a seat in front of him. I didn't realize that I was staring at him until he looked up to see me. "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Huh?" I was confused but then he stick his fork to a slice of pancake on my plate and took a bite. "Hey! That's mine!" I tried to reach his hand but he backed away, raised his eyebrows teasing me and made me smirk.

We finished our breakfast and I cleaned up the dishes before Eric came to me with the smallest jacket that he could find inside his closet on his hand. "Ready to go to the gym today?" He asked and I nodded after took a deep breath.

We went to the gym and parted our ways right when both of us entered the room. I went to my friends and joined them. "Hey I didn't see you yesterday after game night," said Tris.

"I was sick. Again." I lied and tried to fake a chuckled. I thought maybe it was best not telling them anything about what happened between Jack and I at game night. "Where is Jen anyway?" I asked when I couldn't find her anywhere

"There she is!" Tris pointed to Jen who just arrived at the gym.

"Hey!" Jen greeted everyone. "Where were you yesterday?" she asked me. I was getting tired to lie to my friends. Besides, I couldn't say to Jen that I stayed at Eric's place because her twin brother attacked me, so I didn't say anything and just shrugged instead.

"Anyway, have you seen Jack? He also didn't come home. I'm getting worried now!" said Jen.

"He wasn't with us when zip-lining, was he?" asked Al.

"Did he also get injured? Did he with you at the infirmary?" asked Will.

"I-I don't know. I didn't get to check around..." I was also wondering the same. Where is Jack now? Did Jack didn't make it? I mean Eric beat him pretty bad but I was sure he was alive when we left the building.

"Dammit Jack! Ok I'll go to the infirmary later" said Jen.

Not long after that Four arrived and he joined Eric. They led us to the scoreboard. Eric acknowledges me but he didn't bother to talk to me. I was getting used with him treated me like that in front of everyone else, he didn't want anybody knew about us. "Listen up! If you're ranked above the red line, you'll move on to the second stage of training. If you're below it, we'll waste no more time on you. Here are your rankings!" told Eric.

Our names were coming one by one in the scoreboard. 1. Edward, 2. Peter, 3. Uriah, 4. Will, and then I saw my name at number five. I was super happy knowing I was now at the top five. Names kept coming and Tris successfully landed above the red line because of her great job at the war game but Molly scoffed in the background.

"How am I ranked lower than her!?" She gestured to Tris, Christina and I who ranked higher than Molly. "I beat them in minutes!"

"Yeah? And? Your point being?" Smug Four.

"I should be ranked above them!"

"If you intend on a high rank you shouldn't make it a habit to lose to lower opponents," said Four straightly.

Molly glared at us, and then she left the gym back to the dorm. Will and Christina slapped hands. "Top five Roxy! Nice job!" said Christina as Will hugged Tris afterward. "Look at you Tris, you've made it!" He grinned at her.

"Still might not have been good enough…" Answered Tris anxiously.

"Don't worry, it will be. We should celebrate!" Said Will.

My friends were too excited about Tris finally made through to the next stage. They were too happy to notice that Jack's name wasn't up there. Jen starred at the scoreboard and she was so confused before running out from the gym. I looked at Eric, signaling him to told me something, explained me something. But he just starred at me so I walked toward him but he also started to walk outside of the gym. I faster my walk and grabbed his hand before he got out.

"What happened to him?" I asked. "Is he… dead?"

"No, but I wish!"

"Eric, seriously! What the hell happened?"

"I kicked him out of Dauntless," he told me bluntly.

"W-what?"

"He's factionless now and I promised you that he will never ever get a chance to touch you again!"

I was a bit relieved knowing that Jack would never be ever near me but I didn't expected that Eric will kicked him out from the compound. I thought when he said that he would take care of it; maybe Jack would get a punishment or something. "W-what should I say to Jen? She's worried about her brother…"

"Told her that she should be thankful that I don't kill her stupid fucking ass brother!"


	11. The Information

A day later, sun went down and the Pit was full with people chilling around after having dinner at the cafeteria. I was hanging around with my friends. Jen was sitting next to me and her bubbly personality was nowhere to be found. I saw Uriah walked pass us but he didn't bother to come and said hi to Jen. I looked at her and Jen was a little annoyed when she saw Uriah.

"I better go searching some information about my brother. I'll see you guys later!" She got up and left us behind. She worried sick about her brother not knowing what happened to him since game night and I hadn't tell her about anything. About him attacked me and about him getting kicked out by Eric. I didn't know where to starts. Plus looked like something gone wrong between Uriah and her.

"She broke up with Uriah?" I asked my friends.

"I think they never in a boyfriend girlfriend situation. Beside Uriah is actually pretty close with Marlene now," Tris pointed to a blonde girl walking beside Uriah. I didn't really know the Dauntless-born initiates well like Tris did. Looked like Tris spent some time with them.

A moment later one of the Dauntless patrol members coming forward to our group. "Which one of you name Roxy?" He asked as he looked at the girls in my group one by one. I raised my hand and moved forward.

"Roxy! Max wants to see you in his office." He told me in his bold voice.

"Max?" I mumbled myself. "Something's wrong?" I asked him as I got up from my seat. There were concerned show up in my friends' faces and they started to look at each other asking if there was a problem that made Max wants to meet me.

"What do he wants?" Tris step up and asked them.

"I don't know. He just ask me to bring her to him right away!" He stated as another patrol member took a step forward and stood behind his teammate. "Come!" He turned around ready to leave but then looked at me, waiting for me to follow him. I walked behind this two patrol members to the upper floor where all the leaders' offices located. Max's office was located at the very top of the Pit, right below the Glass Building.

"Can you tell me what is it all about?" I asked and one of them turned his head around before started to talk. "All we know it has something to do with the factionless." He told me. I was wondering myself, what it had to do with me if factionless caused any trouble. I wasn't part of the official Dauntless member yet.

They stopped on front of Max's office and told me to get inside. I knocked on the door and waited for Max to let me in. "Come on in!" He shouted and I opened the door.

"You're looking for me sir?"

"Yes Roxy." Max was standing in front of a blackboard with some weird stuff that I didn't understand and map hanging beside it. "Close the door." I closed the door behind me and walked closer to his desk after he closed the blackboard with a big piece of cover-up so I couldn't see it.

"Take a seat!" He said as he took a seat behind his desk and I took the chair before him. "There is a small riot happen in section near the Abnegation compound. Some factionless is causing a little bit of trouble in there, but we're taking care of it as we speak." I was listening to what he said but still didn't get why I was called here.

"I heard about what happened to your parents," said Max and I was confused how did he knows about this then I realized Eric must be the one who told him. "We would like to catch the guy. Some of our intel already in the field looking for him."

My heart immediately sank and the rage that I kept inside all this time was starting to boil up again, but I tried my best not to show it in front of Max. Joined Dauntless is one of the main reason for me to found my parents killer. After all this years, they didn't really care about what happened to a regular people in Abnegation but they finally did something today. Then I guessed that it was all because of Eric, he was the only one knew about it. He was helping me again without me knowing it.

"And if you want, you can also join them," he added.

"I c-could sir?"

"Yes! We still need someone to verified the suspect and you're the only one who've seen him," I nodded. "It's been a decade ago, do you think you still can recognize the person?" I could never forget the man who robbed and the shot my parents in front of my eyes. For years I've been holding myself not to go after him, not until I joined Dauntless. I never thought that the opportunity would come this fast, not when I was still an initiate.

"I do think I still remember the person, sir. If I could I'd like to help."

"Good!" Max nodded in approval. "One more thing. If you interested, I'd like to recruit you to become the field intel."

"You offer me a job?" My eyes widened not believe about what I just heard.

"More like a training. I can't guarantee that you can pass the initiation without the final test, but if you did you're securing yourself a job. Not so many people can become an intel."

"I'm flattered for your offer, sir!" I smiled so big then Max probably found it weird to see me like that.

"I trust Eric when he said that you can become a great addition for our main team," he continued.

"Eric asked you to give me a job?" My smile gone when he said Eric was the one told him to gave a job to me. I didn't want Max gave me an important position just because Eric said so. Why couldn't he understand that I want to get my spot because they saw that I was good not just because they were afraid of Eric and did whatever he wanted.

"So what do you say, Roxy?" He asked me again made my thoughts back.

"With all due respect, sir. Can I think about it first?"

Max was surprised when I didn't immediately jumped and took the job he offered but then he just shrugged, "opportunity like this won't come to you twice, Roxy," he paused and I listened to him. I knew he must be thought that I didn't grateful but it wasn't the problem. "One night. I give you one night to consider it."

I got up from my seat and slightly bow to him, "thank you sir!"

"Meanwhile, Eric is waiting for you in the main gate. He would like to take you out in patrol with him tonight." Max face showed that he didn't like the idea of me joining the patrol team not when I was officially a Dauntless member, but seemed like he couldn't do anything if Eric already said his will.

"Thank you, sir!" I nodded a bit before leaving the room.

I headed to the main entrance where I saw Eric was already standing near the gate ready in his uniform. There were also other guards wondering around back and forth between the gate and the warehouse not so far from it. Eric was wearing his sinister face around the guards and he was frowning the whole time. I approached him and he saw me coming; his face lit up a little but still maintaining his leader pose.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded.

"Why you want me to come with you tonight? Looks like Max doesn't like that you want me to go on patrol."

"Who cares about Max's feeling!?" Eric stopped a guard who walked pass us. "Take off your vest!" The guard was looking around but then he unclasped his vest and handed it to Eric. He then put it for me to wear on. "Just pre-caution" he said as he helped me clasped the side of my vest and tighten it up.

He then opened the back door of the Light Armored Patrol Vehicle and I quickly jumped inside, followed by Eric. There were also two guards sitting in the front. The vehicle started to roll over and I could see another Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle following us from behind. By the look of it, I was guessing that the riot wasn't that small if they need heavy-duty vehicles like this.

"Are we going to the scene now?" I asked and he just hummed.

"One of our intel have an information that your parents killer might be in there," he paused. "We don't know for sure but we will interrogate some factionless that probably with the suspect the day when it happened."

I gripped my own hands tightly yet it didn't feel hurt somehow. It was pretty tense sitting inside this vehicle with Eric holding his rifle tightly to his chest. "Do I need one?" I asked and he glanced at me to see me referring to the gun on his hand.

"No!" He quickly answered.

"How do I protect myself?" I was annoyed.

"You just need to stay close to me." His leader tone was back again.

"You can't babysit me forever." I whispered just loud enough for Eric to hear.

"Initiates can't carry weapon outside the training range," he breathe harshly and I just sighed knowing that arguing with Eric in front of other people will be useless.

"Did Max already talk to you about it?" He asked and I knew that he was talking about the job offered.

"I didn't want to get a job just because you tell them to give me the job..." I paused. "You told me that I shouldn't feel helpless and yet you make me feel like one again, Eric!" Not realized my voice was getting louder and the guard who drove the jeep glanced a little to the back seat, but then back away when he saw Eric was gave him a death stare from the rear view. I also shut my mouth.

A few minutes later the jeep stopped and we arrived at the riot scene. We all quickly got out from the vehicle. I looked around and the place was pretty much damage and burned down. Eric walked closer to my side and his hand placed on my back, gesturing that I should stay close to him.

"Set the perimeter!" He shouted to his inferiors and they immediately scattered around the place leaving us both standing outside the vehicle. "I don't ask Max to give you the job. I recommend you to him. I also offered Edward to him but he's out." He clarified and I felt stupid for accusing him being soft to me again. "But yes I admit I use my position to make the intel tracked down your parents killer."

All Dauntless members were going all over the place; most of them went to the riot scene to help the others handle the factionless that started all of this. One of them jogged closer to us from opposite direction. "Sir, this way!" He said to Eric and he pushed my back a little to follow his inferior.

We walked to an open ground where I saw three men knelt on their knees with a lot of Dauntless guards standing behind them. We walked closer and Eric told me stay behind the guard who stood up a few meters away from the suspects. Eric approached them and he was standing in front of them waiting for them to looked up and saw his face. One of them slowly looked up, I could see Eric was smirking before he hit the person with the back of his gun. That person fell down to the ground and his nose was bleeding. "So… You three were the ones behind the riot. What punishment should I give to you!?" he taunting them but none of them dare to speak. "In many cases I'd just kill you all right now in an instant!" he paused and the other two were looking at each other. "But… I'll spare you this time if you can give me an information."

"I w-will tell you anything you want! P-please don't kill me!" one of them begged Eric and made the other one glared at him. "Shut your fucking mouth!" he shouted and made Eric smirked again.

"I want you to tell me about the raid factionless did a decade ago to Abnegation and made a couple died!" told Eric and all of them were staring at each other again. "Come on! I know you fuckers know something!

"I w-wasn't in there, b-but I sort of know about it! There was only one person who we knew killed someone in the day we raid Abnegation ten years ago," said the older man.

"Then fucking tell me now!" Eric started to lose his patience.

"I don't know his name but all I know he was living in the outer skirt of the city center right now."

Eric was staring at him but then suddenly he cocked his gun and pointed to the man. "How do I know you're not lying!?"

"P-please! Please I'm telling you the truth. That's all I know! Please don't kill me!" The younger man begged him while the older one already faced his head down to the ground ready for anything that would happen.

He punched both men before walking away from them. "Lock them up!" he shouted and the guards quickly held the suspects and carried back to one of the vehicles. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, this was the first time I saw Eric on duty and being Dauntless wasn't an easy job. Eric walked back to me and he grabbed my hand headed back. Two guards who were with us in the jeep followed us when they saw Eric walked back to the jeep.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're driving you back to the compound sir!"

"Take another vehicle, I have something to do!" Said Eric and the guards stood still obeying his order. "Get in!" He shouted to me as he opened the driver's door. I rushed myself to the opposite direction and took shotgun.

"Where are we going now?" I asked but he didn't reply. He drove around to an area that I've never gone before. Most of the buildings were ruined, much worse than the buildings in the city. The road was dark, the moon and the jeep lights were the only lighting we had. I didn't ask him anything anymore until he stopped in front of an abandon building.

"Where are we?"

Eric unbuckled his seatbelt, "stay inside, and don't go anywhere. I won't be long!" He then jumped outside the jeep and headed to a warehouse across the street. My eyes followed his direction and he entered the building. There were some Dauntless guards standby in front of it and there were some trucks went in and out from the garage next to it. Dauntless members weren't the only one, I recognized some people with sleek and touch of blue color clothes came into the warehouse. What Erudite doing with Dauntless in this place?

I was sitting inside the jeep for almost half an hour when suddenly someone banged on the door making me startled. "Get out from the vehicle!" One of the guards opened the door. "Step outside! Slowly! Hands in the air!" I raised my hand and jumped outside. One of the guards grabbed my wrist and twisted me around to face the jeep. "What are you doing here!?" He shouted while the other one pointed a gun to me. "This area is forbidden for everyone!"

"She's with me!" I heard Eric screamed out to the guards before I could say anything. "Let her go now, if you don't want end up guarding the fence!" His eyes were menacing and the guard let my hands go immediately.

"Apologize, sir. We don't now."

"Get off my sight!" The two guards rushed back to the warehouse leaving us in the dark street. "You alright?" He grabbed my hand to check up on my wrist. "Get in!" He titled his head told me to get back inside the jeep.

"What are you doing in there?" Eric glanced at me and his jaw was tightened. Looked like I shouldn't ask him anything but I was so curious about what was happening between Dauntless and Erudite in that warehouse.

"Just a job thing! I ask you not telling this to anyone especially your friends!"

"W-why?"

"Just tell me you won't tell anyone!"

All this things made me suspicious, "o-okay..." but I thought promised him was the right thing to do for now.

We went back to Dauntless compound in silent. I didn't ask anything and Eric was keeping his mouth shut the entire trip. We entering the main gate and he told the other Dauntless member to took over the vehicle while we walked back to the Pit. It was so late and nobody was in the Pit when I was heading to the path that led back to my dorm.

"You can stay in my apartment."

"I think it's best for me to stay in my dorm tonight. I don't want my friends wondering where I am every night..."

"Okay..." He pulled me closer to him. He hugged me and whispered something to my ear "I trust you..." He kissed me before he left. I was sure what he meant was about me not talking about his meeting at that building with Erudite, but I just didn't understand why he wanted to keep it a secret. What were they planning?

* * *

 _ **A new chapter. Once again thank you so much everyone for the follows and favs! Luv you all :)**_


	12. The Factionless

A scream rung out and I suddenly woke up from my sleep. The entire dorm sprung into action. "Someone turn on the lights!" Shouted Christina. The lights flicked on and I saw Edward lied on the floor next to his bed, he was clutching his face. A halo of blood surrounded his head, and a knife jutted out of his face. "Oh my God!" Christina shouted from behind me.

Myra, Edward's girlfriend walked up to him and she screamed out loud. Another initiates also screamed in shock and some other in the back of the dorm yelled for help. I could also hear someone was puked.

"Take it out! It hurts! Take it out!" Edward screamed in pain.

I was about to move forward to help Edward but Will pulled me. "No, no leave it!"

"Are you kidding me!? We have to take that out!" yelled Christina.

"We need to get the medic!" replied Will.

"I will carry him to the infirmary," offered Al as he squatted.

"No! Don't move him!" told Will.

"Will, we need to move him," screamed Christina.

"He needs help, Will!" I shouted. "He could bleed out!"

"Go get the medic now!" asked Will and I saw Jen ran out the dorm immediately.

"Take it out!" Edward screamed again and it made Myra cried harder.

Tris knelt next to Edward. "No. You have to let the doctor take it out. Hear me? Let the doctor take it out. Now breathe. It will be all right."

"It hurts!" He kept screaming.

"It will be all right, now breathe…" Tris tried to calm him down. She was the only one who took action while the others were too shock to do anything other than panicking, including myself.

A few minutes later Jen back to the dorm with Louisa and some other Dauntless nurses. They looked so startled when they saw Edward. "Is he gonna be ok?" I asked Louisa while the other nurses carefully took Edward out from the room and probably immediately went to the infirmary. Tris got up with hands and her knees were now soaked in blood. Peter showed up behind some other initiates, his eyes were menacing and a sudden smirked showed up at the corner of his lips made me make a lot of assumptions.

* * *

I was walking on the Pit when I saw Tris was talking to Four. Judging by the look on Four's face, Tris must be talking about what happened last night with Edward. I walked toward them curious to know what they were discussing about. At the same time I saw Eric who was standing not so far from them, was also tried to listening to their conversation.

"Do you have any actual evidence?" Asked Four to Tris right when I joined them.

"Because I saw him right afterwards and he was…"

"We're not interested in your theories. Okay?" Four glanced at Eric and then cut Tris out before she could finish.

"I saw him too!" I added. "He was smirking right after!"

"See! Roxy saw him too! Four, you just lost your top initiator and do anything about it!?" Tris raised her voice.

"He's not my top initiate anymore!" Eric showed from behind us. "In fact he can't continue training, so he's out!" Eric told Tris coldly. I looked at Eric and then moved to Tris and Four. Tris did the same thing. "Everybody needs to watch their backs!" Added Eric. "Okay!?" And then he left the three of us.

Tris and Four were facing each other. "Why is this ok?" She waited for Eric to walked somewhat away before she asked. "I don't get it. Are we supposed to be cruel, or just stupid? Or is this supposed to be part of the new rules?" She yelled at him.

"Yes," Four answered her quickly.

Tris glanced at me and turned her face around before she talked again. "Why are there new rules?"

"That's why I'm trying to find out!" answered Four before he left us both.

"I should go talk to Eric." I then jogged leaving her to found Eric. Eric was walking over an empty dark path and faster my pace to catch up with him. "Eric!" I called him and he stopped. He pulled me toward him so we were hiding behind the shade.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?"

"Why don't you punished Peter for stabbing Edward? You kicked Jack out of Dauntless but doing nothing to Peter."

"I don't care about Edward." There wasn't any hesitation in his voice when he said it. "Rules are rules! Edward can't continue training so he's out. If you think what you saw is true then Peter secured his position."

"Secured his position by stabbing someone else's eye is ok in this new rules!?" I snapped. "What's with this new rules!?"

"You should keep your mouth shut and don't speak about it ever again!" He snapped back. "I don't want you to get any trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble? Eric…"

"You should go back to you dorm. Now!"

He then left me standing in the path alone. I sighed and decided to walk back to the Pit. There I found Tris and Will were talking to each other. Will saw me, and he waved at me to joined them. Turned out they were discussing about Edward like I already figured.

"We could visit him," suggest Will. "But what would we say? 'I didn't know you that well, but I'm sorry you got stabbed in the eye?" said Will.

Suddenly Tris burst into laughter. Will and I were staring at each other before stared at Tris and then we started to laugh too. It actually felt pretty good for me to laugh after a hard day. "Sorry," Said Tris. "It's just so ridiculous."

"The most ridiculous part is, in any other faction it would be brave of us to tell someone what happened. But here…in Dauntless…bravery won't do us any good," continued Tris. "Dauntless have rules against attacking someone like that, but with people like Eric in charge, I suspect those rules go unenforced."

I didn't dare to see Tris's face after what she said about Eric. I knew Eric is cruel to everybody but me, and sometimes he did whatever he wants to do. Eric clearly told me that he wasn't even care about it and didn't seem to mind with what Peter did. Then I remembered about Jeanine Matthews call when I was staying at Eric's apartment. Did she have something to do with all of this?

We were in silent for a moment until Will asked a question. "Have you ever read the faction manifestos?"

I shook my head and Tris frowned, "You have?" Will just shrugged as an answered. "Oh. Of course you have. Never mind," added Tris.

"One of the lines I remember from the Dauntless manifesto is, 'We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.'" Will sighed.

"Dauntless and other factions were formed with good intentions but now it had strayed far from them." I said.

"Yes that's what I think about it too. I saw a faction worth saving. Maybe we can become brave and honorable again." Said Tris.

"I joined Dauntless because I want to make a change. Maybe we all can make a change together," I added.

"Look at you both being such an idealist." Said Will and I laughed a little. "Come on let's go to the dining hall. Let's have some cake!" and then we walked toward the Pit.

Christina, Al, and Jen joined us a moment later and all of us were enjoying our cakes, even though Jen was just playing with her food. I didn't know how long could I keep this secret from her. Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see there were the guards from yesterday.

"You are awaited in the main gate now."

I got up from my seat and Tris did the same, "can I know what's wrong Roxy? What they want from you?" I forgot to tell my friends about this job offered from Max yesterday. I even forgot to give my answer to Max, he would probably think that I didn't accept it but why they want me to went back to the field.

"I'll tell you guys when I come back. Sorry I need to go now." I followed the guards to the main gate and Eric was already in there. He wasn't in a good mood, not after I confronted him about Peter earlier. He helped me wearing my vest but still didn't say anything.

"Eric…"

"Don't start!" He shut me up before I brought the conversation back. "We found him, your parents killer."

"You did? That fast?"

"I'm not messing around!" he finished clasping my vest. "Come!" we all jumped inside the jeep that took us to the outer skirt of the city center.

We went to an abandon building and there were a couple guards standing in front of the building steady with guns on their hands. We went to the third floor moved our way to the very end of the room in the hallway. The door was already opened and I entered the room after Eric.

I saw a man around late thirty knelt on his knee in the middle of the room. His head was facing down the floor and I couldn't see him face clearly but I knew that was he, the man who killed my parents. I could never forget his green painted large snake tattoo that covered his arms. My heartbeat raced up and my breathing was started to become heavy. Eric took me closer and let me stood up behind him in front of the fugitive. Four other guards were in their position circled around us, but then Eric told them to stay outside the room.

"You know why you're here?" Eric spoke to him.

The man started to defend himself. "Not me! Not me! I didn't orchestrate the riot. Please spare me! Please!" He begged and he was shaking, afraid for his life.

Eric circled him and moved to his back. "That isn't the reason you're here." Told him in a very cold voice and then kicked his back and made the man fell to the floor with his face first. The man tried to get up back on his knee when Eric grabbed his hair and made him faced me. "Look at her! Look and say what you did to her!" The man looked at me and he obviously didn't remember me and I clenched my teeth. "Remember when you kill her family!" The man still didn't recall. "Let me remind you!" Eric punched his face and his nose suddenly bleeding. "You killed her parents a decade ago just for a few more rations." The man's eyes widened.

"N-no! No please! It was an accident!" He shouted and crawled closer to me. "Please! Please don't kill me! Please spare my life. I didn't mean to kill them. Please I'm sorry!" He tried to reach for my hands but Eric suddenly kicked him down.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her!"

I felt pity for him to be beaten up by Eric but the anger inside me was bigger than everything now. I could not move or say anything when I saw him got kick and punched on his face. The man couldn't get up anymore and Eric walked back to me and he stood a foot away from me and he took out a pistol from the side of his belt and he handed it to me. I looked at him in shock and I hesitant rather should I took it or no, but then the picture of my parents flashed inside my mind and I quickly took the gun from him.

I pointed the gun to the man who still knelt on the floor cried for his life. "Please... I'm really sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry... Please don't kill me..." He begged me.

"Why?" I asked him shakily and he slowly looked up. "Why you kill them? They told you take whatever you want yet you still kill them!" I shouted.

"I... I w-was nervous and y-your father told me to hand him the gun b-but someone showed up and I panicked... And... And I accidentally..." He stuttered. "The gun... It explodes and killed your father. Your mother screamed and I shot her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

He started to cry and I suddenly felt bad for him. Thinking about my parents, they must be didn't want to me to revenged their death like this. My throat was getting sore for holding my tears and I didn't want to see the man again. I turned around to see Eric who stood behind me.

"I can't..." I gave him back his gun. "Just lock him up." I told him and he looked at me not believe that I could forgive the man.

"Ok. Your call." He took back his gun and wiped my tears then I didn't realize was running on my cheek with his right thumb. Eric walked to the door to call the guards to take the man to the prison when suddenly the man grabbed me and crossed a knife on my throat.

"I can't go to jail! No! You have to release me!" He screamed and dragged me with him. The guards entered the room with their guns pointed to us. They made a line around Eric who also held his gun. One of the guards took a step forward and it made the factionless man anxious and he pulled me back and the knife sliced my skin a little made me gasp.

"Stop!" Eric shouted to the guards to stay on their position. His eyes were full with anger toward the man who held me. He tried to aim the man but he blocked his way with my body. "Let her go!" He shouted.

"I can't go to jail! You need to let me go! I don't want to be locked up!" He yelled at Eric and the knife on my skin was slicing another millimeter deeper. The blood was slowly dripping run down my neck.

"Let her go!" Eric took a step forward and he put his rifle down to the floor. "Just let her go and I will let you leave." Said Eric and the man loosen his grip a little. "Roxy..." Talked Eric when he noticed the knife was no longer too close to my skin. "Remember your training..."

"What are you talking about!?" The man shouted for not understanding what Eric meant. He pulled me back but the rusty rugs made him stumbled and it distracted him. I immediately remember the day when Eric pinned me at the combat training and then punched his stomach with my elbow. He fell back holding his stomach in pain. Eric pulled me into his arms. The man quickly knelt on his knee when he knew he was now really into a very serious trouble. "Please, spare me. I didn't mean to harm her…"

"You're facing a wrong person!" Eric then landed a bullet onto the man's head. The guards made their move and took care of the man. My heart was racing.

"You alright?" He asked as he checked up my neck. "We should take care of that!" He ripped his shirt a little and then pushed to my cut to stop the bleeding. "Take care of him. For good!" He shouted in anger to his inferiors. "Come on!" Eric put his hand on my back and escorted me out. Right when I just took a few steps outside a guard brought a little girl outside from the room and I just stood there, my eyes were following the girl until she was taken to the first floor.

"He has a daughter?" I asked Eric but he didn't say anything rather than took me back to the jeep. My body started to shake again realizing that I just took a life of someone else's father.

* * *

I sat alone in my secret rooftop, thinking about the girl who was now an orphan. An orphan likes me because somebody else took her parent's life. My heart felt ache for thinking about it and I couldn't wipe away the girl's face from my mind. That little girl didn't even cry or calling her father.

"Hey..." I turned around and I saw Eric standing in front of the door. "I know I'll find you here." He came closer and then sat next to me. "Something's bothering you?"

"It's about the little girl..."

"The factionless's daughter?"

"She saw everything! I wanted to help people like me but I just took her father's life. I'm no good than her father!"

"You didn't kill the man. I made the call."

"But I made him got killed. Why didn't you tell me he has a child?"

"Then your judgment will be blurred." He said is straightly. "You'll become softer like you are right now."

"The little girl saw everything. She saw her father got kill in front of her. The same happened to me!

"It's not your fault he got killed. He was the one who made him in trouble! The man paid for what he's done!"

"He had a family that need him!" I yelled back.

"He's a factionleas, he's useless!"

"He was still a man! How about that girl!?"

"Then she will suffers the same thing you had because of her father!" I stunned after he said that. I could not believe what I just hear. "He deserves to die after what he did to you! I could've done the same thing to that girl!" He shouted.

"H-how can you say that? How can you don't have a heart!?" I yelled back and my body started to trembling. We were both staring at each other in silent. "I c-can't talk to you right now…" I walked away but Eric grabbed my arm. "Let me go, Eric!" I released my hand and ran to door.

"He almost killed you for fuck sakes Roxy!" He screamed so hard like I never heard him scream like that before. I stopped and looked back at him, "I can't let that happened." He said and I shook my head, opened the door and ran downstairs. I went back to my dorm and I saw Edward's bed was already clean up and his drawers were empty. Across the room I saw Myra's bed was also look the same way.

"She quit?" I asked.

"She said she didn't want to be here without him. She was going to get cut anyway," answered Christina as she shrugged.

"Anyone find out who the two Dauntless-born that got cut were?" asked Will.

"Two of the Dauntless-born. I don't remember their names. If I'm not wrong one of them was the girl who stood beside Roxy at the shooting range," replied Christina. The girl who almost got me killed get cut out too, Eric was being overly protective over me.

"At least I don't get cut!" said Al and we all stared at him. "What? I was going to get cut if Edward didn't quite. You know it's true."

"And yet still no words from my brother!" We all turned around to see Jen was talking from her bed.


	13. The Fight

_**Hi everyone! First I wanna say thank you again for all the favs, follows, and reviews. You don't know how much it means to me. Here's a new chapter, sorry if it's a bit short. Hopefully more action and more Eric &Roxy will come soon.**_

 _ **PS: I'm addicted to Pokemon GO. Help! lol**_

* * *

My friends and I were hanging in the Pit like usual. It's been three days I was avoiding Eric. I kept surrounding myself around my friends since I knew Eric had too much pride to come and tried to talk to me when everyone was around. I caught him staring at me with tension and his jaw tightened, probably holding whatever feeling he was holding. I always turned my face away immediately because seeing and avoiding him would also be hard for me to do. I kept wondering what he was doing when I wasn't around. Never in my mind not talking to him would killing me like this but Eric been crossing the line. He was being overly protective and he would eliminate anything that was trying to hurt me.

In this time like this, Jen was the one who would cheer me up but she still had her own problem, her brother, who got kicked out by Eric. My problem and me would be the last thing on her mind right now. I knew I supposed to comfort her but every time I saw her, images of Jack attacking me always coming back and now I didn't really talk much to her. Other than Jen, Tris was the one who knew about Eric and I, well my other friends already suspected something especially Christina but I never clearly said yes or denied it.

I was distracted when suddenly a fight happened not so far from where we were sitting. My friends stood up to get a better view, curious about who was fighting. I also got up and tiptoed trying to see from over Al's shoulder since he was tall compared to myself.

"What!? What the fuck are you staring huh!?" The man cussing at a group of man and I realized it was no other than Eric. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Uhm Eric we didn't mean that... We uhm..." One of them bravely steps up and talked to him. Uriah was one among them and he stood behind the guy.

"Then why you acted like a fucking asshole!" Eric pushed him but the man who looked like a few years older than me didn't really show fear despite Eric is his leader and his other friends slowly took a step back.

"We don't want any trouble, Eric," he said as calmed as possible. "We're just talking in here."

"Talking, ha!? My ear catches different kind of talking! Say it! Fucking says it in front of my face if you have balls in you!" Eric pushed him again but this time the guy pushed him back and immediately led to a fistfight.

Everyone in the Pit started gathered around them and cheering. Fight like this actually pretty common in the Pit but they never see a leader especially Eric fight down here. Blood started to spill from both of them but none of them wanted to stop. I wanted them to stop. I couldn't stand seeing Eric covered with blood like that. Stop just stop. Stop. "Stop!" Unaware that my voice came out so loud and made a lot of people staring at me. Eric who was on top of the guy stopped hitting and he looked up to see me. He was panting and I looked away to the ground for not knowing what to do and feeling embarrassed after I yelled at them to stop. But suddenly the cheer came back and I looked up to see the guy was fighting Eric back. Both of them didn't want to stop until Four and Max showed up with other guards. Four grabbed the guy back, while two other guards held Eric. He was powerful even when two guys trying to held him.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Shouted Max.

Eric was pushing forward trying to reach the guy who was held by Four but he stopped when Max blocked him. Eric could just blow Max but he is a faction leader, his position is the top, higher than Eric probably the reason he didn't punch Max. "Leaders shouldn't be in a fight like that!" Said Max and Eric frowning and narrowing his eyes. His lips shut tight as he clenched his jaw again and again. "Care to explain to me?" Asked Max but Eric struggled to release his arms from the guard and walked out from the Pit after he glanced at me for a few seconds. "Ok dismiss everyone!" Said Max and people started scattering around away from the scene.

My friends and I were back to where we were sitting before. "Wow never thought Eric would do that!" Said Will.

"Oh come on Will he's a douche! Remember when he made me hanging in the Chasm?"

"Yeah I mean he always taunting us but I always thought he's a rational person not a hot head like that. Last time I saw him losing his temper, when he fought Jack when we ran around the city and it obviously because Jack couldn't stay away from Roxy," stated Will and Jen turned sour again after he mentioned her brother, as I did the same.

"Anyway have you heard anything about your brother?" Asked Al and Jen slowly shook her head. "Is he got cut?"

"Jack was in the top five. Even when he screwed up at game night he still saves. Beside he didn't come back home and nobody knows where he is. I asked Four but he said he didn't know anything which is I know he lied. I don't dare asking Eric..." said Jen and I gulped nervously. Tris eyed on me and I could feel she was starting to know that I knew about Jack but she didn't ask me.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he got an early assignment and had to leave the compound without anybody knowing. I mean Jack is really good at almost everything, right?" Said Will trying to comforted Jen.

She smiled a little, "well I hope so."

"Well why don't we go to the cafeteria. Jen needs some dauntless cake!" Said Christina and they were all agreed.

They got up from their seats, "you're not coming?" Asked Al when he saw me sit still.

"I'll catch you guys later," I said.

"Okay!" He nodded. "Come on Tris!" Tris hadn't moved a step.

"You guys go. I'll stay with Roxy for a bit," answered Tris and four of them left the Pit to the cafeteria. Tris then sat beside me and I knew she would say something. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't dare acting clueless in front of me! I know you and Eric are having something and that something happened and he channeling it to everyone. Four said he caused a lot of trouble in the past two days."

"Ok ok! I've been avoiding him since..." I paused and Tris eyed on me. "Remember when I got a call after Edward incident?" Tris nodded. "Eric tracked down my parents' killer and he found him. The man almost killed me but Eric saved me, and he uhm... He uhm... He killed the man even though he knew he had a daughter who stayed inside the same room when his father got killed..." My voice started to crack. "What he did reminds me with what I was experienced when I was a kid..."

"That's awful… But he saved you?"

"Y-yes... I know he was just trying to save me. Just keeping me save but I don't know... I don't exactly know what I feel..."

"He just wants you to be save. That's all I can think of," replied Tris.

"You don't think it's wrong?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I still can't like Eric. What if he just doesn't like you hanging around with us anymore and then one day he decided to wipe us all?"

"He wouldn't do that!" I shouted but then I shut too quickly that made Tris suspecting something. "Well actually uhm…"

"What?"

"Eric is the one who kicked Jack out of Dauntless, along with a Dauntless-born girl who I don't know her name."

"What!?" Tris raised her voice and shut his mouth with my hand. "What the fuck? Eric can't do that! Why? Just because he was jealous at Jack?"

"Actually… the dauntless girl tried to kill me. She pushed me over the Chasm and Jack… Jack, he uhm…"

"What did he do?"

"Jack tried to raped me…"

"He what!? God I can't believe that! And Jen?"

"She doesn't know about this. I can't tell her. I don't know. I just can't…"

"I don't like saying this but once a stiff always a stiff," said Tris and I shrugged. "Oh wow, this is a lot for me, Roxy," she added.

"You think what Eric did is ok?

"It's Eric. Don't get me wrong Roxy. He might be saved you a couple of time but I still don't trust him. This time he saved you from the bad guy, but who knows what happened next? He's toxic Roxy. Never know what's going on inside his head. You probably think you know him, but... Hmm..." She shrugged again. "This enmeshing toxic relationship is not healthy." I sighed. I hated when Tris lectured me like that, I didn't know since when she gave me this relationship advice like Christina somehow influenced her a lot. But she had a point.

Not long after that Uriah and the guy who beat up Eric walked toward us. "Hey!" Greeted Uriah and we waved him back. "Thank God you screamed him to stop or my brother's face will unrecognizable right now," he chuckled followed by a punched on his arm by the one who Uriah called him brother.

"I don't like seeing blood that didn't need to be spilled," I answered.

"Still, I thank you for that. I'm Ezekiel, but call me Zeke," he extended his hand in front of me and I shook him.

"Roxy," I replied.

"Yeah I know who you are," he replied.

"Uriah told you?" I glanced at his younger brother.

"Nope, not really," he smirked.

"Anyway, what did you guys say that made him furious like that?" Asked Tris.

"We were just talking. Well you know boys thing, until Zeke mentioned you!" Uriah pointed at me. "And not aware that Eric could hear us and he snapped when he heard us talking about you."

"My friend Gabe over there," he pointed to a guy from his group, "just said that you're pretty," he said to me making me frowned uncomfortably. "But that sums it up. Guess the rumor is true then," said Zeke smirking at me. "You and Eric, together?" He asked and I didn't reply him.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria now? They must be waiting for us," said Tris as she got up and wiped away the dirt from her pants. I stood up. "You guys wanna come?" Asked Tris to Zeke and Uriah.

"Nah we're good. Catch you guys later!" Waved Uriah.

Both of us walked to the cafeteria in silent until Tris brought back the subject. "See! You heard him. Even Eric gone mad just because someone was talking about you!" I glanced at Tris but I didn't want to argue with her right now so I kept silent until we reached the cafeteria.

Our friends waved at us and we went to their table. That was when I saw Eric sat a few tables away from us and he tried to fix his own wounds. I knew he didn't want everyone to see him as a weakling and always refused to seek other people's help. I remember he kept pushed Louisa, the nurse, away when I surprisingly made a cut on his forehead and broke his nose at the gym. My feet unconsciously walked toward him until Tris grabbed my wrist and shook her head. "He can take care of himself!" She whispered. "Don't come back to him again. Now sit Roxy."

I looked at him a couple of times before deciding to sit down. I couldn't stop not to glanced at him several times before Eric realized I was staring at him and our eyes met. I turned away and staring at the ketchup bottle in front of me before glancing back at him. His eyes fixed on me and my cheeks started to heat up again.

Suddenly Max shouted from the middle of the cafeteria, "stage two. When your combat skill will no longer useful. Your mind will take control of it. If you're a coward, you don't belong here. We will find that out," he said as he circled around from tables to tables. "In the fear landscape, we will be watching to see who you really are! Good luck!" And he went outside with some other guards.

All initiates that I knew were starting to get nervous including myself. "So, it's tomorrow, is it?" asked Al and we all nodded in unison. "Stage two really creeps me out."

"We better have some rest for tomorrow," said Will as he grabbed Christina's hand and they walked out from the cafeteria following by Jen and Al. While Tris was approached by Four and they left alone. I looked back to see Eric but he was nowhere to be found.


	14. The Second Stage

**_An insert to bring a new path between Eric and Roxy. I'm really in the mood right now, I'll try to post another new chapter either in Saturday or Sunday._**

 ** _And thx to "mmelody6" and "X Blue Eyed Demon X" for always commenting on my story :)_**

* * *

Another day just passed. After our morning routine, Four told us that we were going to have our very first stage two of training. We all sat one by one waiting for our turn to be called. Uriah was sitting across Tris with Marlene and another Dauntless-born initiate that I didn't know her name. Jen tried to avoid eye contact with Uriah while he seemed ok with it. I felt kind of bad for Jen. Four told us before disappeared behind closed door that the Dauntless-born initiates and the transfers were separated during stage one, but we would be training together from now on.

"So," said the girl with a shaved head who scuffing the floor with her shoe. "Which one of you is ranked first, huh?" her question met with silence at first.

Peter cleared his throat. "Me," he said. "Bet I could take you."

The girl turned the ring in her eyebrows with her fingertips, "I'm second, but I bet any of us could take you, transfer." I could see Tris was almost laughed. I tried my best to hold it too, it felt pretty good when finally someone confronted Peter and made him not feeling cocky like he always did.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, if I were you," said Peter, his eyes were glittering. "Who's first?"

"Uriah!" the girl glanced at him. "And I am sure you know how many years we've spent preparing for this?" she raised her eyebrows made me feel like she tried to intimidate the transfers. Before Peter could reply her, Four opened the door and called the girl, "Lynn!" She got up and walked down the hallway.

"So you're first," said Will to Uriah.

Uriah shrugged. "Yeah… And?"

"And you don't think it's a little unfair that you've spent your entire life getting ready for this, and we're expected to learn it all in a few weeks?" said Will, his eyes narrowing.

"Not really. Stage one was about skill, sure, but no one can prepare for stage two," he added. "At least, so I'm told."

We were sitting in silent and nobody responded to what Uriah said. I didn't know many minutes already left. "How long she's been there?" I asked Tris.

"About twenty minutes. I count each minute on my watch," she answered.

Funny feeling grew inside my stomach, then the door opened again, and Four called another name, "Peter." We were just waiting for about eight minutes until Peter came out looked a bit pale. Next, Four called Molly and she was in the room as long as Lynn. Molly came out from the room, she was trembling and two guys were helping her to walked out. Three other members who have done before Molly also came out shaking to death.

"What have they done to them inside?" Whispered Christina.

"Tris!" Four called and Tris went inside of the room.

"Is it going to be that bad?" Asked Christina but I didn't reply.

Surprisingly five minutes later Tris went out from the room. She was so fast compares to others initiate whom already done it and she didn't look as afraid as the others.

"Roxy!" Four pointed at me and I headed to the room. He closed the door. "Take a seat. I'll inject you with a serum that stimulates the part of your brain that processes fear. It induces a hallucination and then transmitter in the serum allow me to see the images in your mind."

"It'll show up in the screen?"

"Yes."

"That's pretty magnificent!"

"Lay back," instructed Four and then he injected the serum onto my neck. "Now you're gonna be facing your worst fears. Most people have ten to fifteen really bad ones. You have to calm yourself. Slow your heart rate and your breathing, and deal with what's in front of you," he explained before I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes a moment after but it still dark. I couldn't move much. I felt my surrounding and I knew I was inside a wood box or crate. I heard some kind of sand poured down on top of me, and some of them slipped through the gap of the box and that was when I realized I was in a coffin buried alive.

"Shit!" I was banging and called for help but it was useless. I kicked and punched the plank but it was just made the sand poured down faster than before. "Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed but the sand filled up my mouth and made me suffocated. I was started to panic but then I remember that I was just inside a simulation. I calmed down and closed my eyes. "This is just a sim..." I kept repeating the words over and over again inside. I opened my eyes again suddenly lights dazzled at the same time I opened my eyes and I was back to simulation room with Four.

Four kept looking back and forth to the computer screen and I. "How did you escape?"

"I-I think I kicked it and managed to get out…" I wasn't so sure myself.

"Are you sure? The image wasn't clear, I can't really see what's going on," he told me and I just shrugged. "How long do you think you were in the hallucination?"

"Uhm I don't know. It seems like forever. I don't know... Uhmm twenty five?"

"Five minutes! You're the second one who finished fast. Tris's done it in three minutes. You both were four times faster than the average. You and Tris are naturals. It'll be easier next time. You can go!"

* * *

After all initiates done with the simulation, we all went back to our dorm. Tris, Christina, Will and Al sat around on my bed talking about our first fear test. Jen wasn't in the dorm. I didn't see her anywhere after I left the simulation room.

"My whole body was covered by little insects. They were in my ears, and my throat," Christina shuddered. "I couldn't breathe."

"Yeah I heard about this guy, like two years ago... So panicked he had a heart attack in his chair and almost died," told Will.

"What?" Said Christina.

"That was terrible!" I said.

"You didn't seem to have any problem at all," asked Al to Tris.

"Me? No, no, my God. It was awful!" Replied Tris.

"Oh come on. No one ever comes close to that time. You were amazing!" Said Al. "And you also finish fast Roxy!" He pointed at me.

"Well, what's amazing is that she's gonna knock you out of Dauntless," Peter showed up and started to get everyone's nerves.

"She's not gonna knock me out if Dauntless!" Replied Al.

"Look, she's gone from being the worst to being one of the best. Somebody's gotta take her place at the bottom. Who's it gonna be? You!" Peter mocked Al.

"Do you ever stop talking!" Snapped Christina.

"You better leave now Peter!" I said.

"I just want to know how she does it. What's your trick?" He asked Tris.

"I don't have a trick," replied Tris, annoyed by his question.

"And how about you, Roxy?" He asked me.

"We don't have any trick Peter! We just did it, ok!"

"Nobody gets through it that fast. Why don't you tell us how you do it? Is it some kind of Abnegation mojo? At least tell your friends!" And then he left the room.

"What's he talking about? Is there some way to make it easier?" Asked Al.

"No!" Answered Tris.

"You?" He then looked at me.

I shrugged, "I have no tricks Al. I swear!"

* * *

Now I was in a very bright room with no windows or door. It was so white, bright, and cleans, and there was only one table in the center. I looked around when I heard a sound of a frog behind me. I turned back to see a frog before me hopped closer. I took a step back but my foot stepped on slime in the floor. I moved away but then the room suddenly filled with a lot of any some sort of amphibians. Frogs, salamanders, geckos, and all other creatures crawled.

"Oh shit! Shit!" I back away but there was no escape. The sound of the amphibians filled up the room. I climb up to the table but somehow the creatures were getting more and more filling up the room. A snake tried to crawl up the table but I kicked it. "Help!" I screamed but nobody would hear me. The room was sealed tight. "Wait... Wait..." I took a deep breath. "This isn't real..." I steadied myself on top of the table, preparing myself to jump through to the wall. I covered my face with my forearm then I took a few steps before jumping. I was about to smash the wall when suddenly I woke up, panted.

"How'd you break concrete like that?"

"I-I don't know. I just did."

"I ask the same question I asked Tris. What was your test result? Your aptitude test?"

"Dauntless..."

"You lie. You're both lying to me. You both can manipulate the simulation!"

"What would I lie? It's Dauntless!"

"You are dismissed!" I got up from my chair and he called me before I'm out. "Did you told about any of this to Eric?"

"Eric? No, why? Why would I tell him?"

"You better keep it to yourself!"

I get out from the glass building and Four words keep coming inside my head. What did he means by manipulate the simulation. Did I do something out of the ordinary? But now since Four mention about it I actually started to get curious about what the hell happened. I went back to my dorm to find Tris. Four said that she did the same thing like I did. Maybe Tris knew something I didn't know. I found her right in the middle of the Pit heading to the tattoo parlor.

"Tris, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Come with me!" She took my hand and we were rushing to the tattoo parlor.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Tris was looking for Tori and she asked her if we could talk in private. Tori pretty hesitant at first but Tris insisted. She glanced at the other tattoo artist, who was too focused on what he was doing to notice us. "What about her?" Tori pointed at me. "Roxy needs to know about this!" Replied Tris and I stil didn't understand what was going on. "Let's go in the back," said Tori. We follow her behind the curtain that separates the two rooms. She then took us to her personal space in the back of the room. We took seats, before Tori inhale deeply, "what's going on? Something happen in your simulation test?" She asked Tris as she glanced at me.

"Really well… Too little too well actually…" answered Tris. Tori leaned back and crossed her arms as her expression became guarded. "What the hell are we? Please help me to understand!?"

"T-Tris what are you talking about? I don't understand…" I said but Tris didn't answer and just waiting for Tori to talk.

She gulped before she explained, "You… Both of you are aware that you are in a simulation. You are aware that everything that you experience inside the sim is not real. It makes you can manipulate it or even shut it down. And also…" Tori leaned forward to Tris. "Because you are also Dauntless… Tends to die."

That funny feeling inside my stomach strikes back when I heard what Tori just said.

"My brother was like you two. In the second stage of training, Georgie got really good, really fast. He said the simulations weren't even scary to him… They were like a game. So the instructors took a special interest in him. Piled into the room when he went under, instead of just letting the instructor report his results. Whispered about him all the time. The last day of simulations, one of the Dauntless leaders came in to see it himself. And the next day, Georgie was gone, we found his body at the bottom of the chasm. They got rid of him. Said it was a suicide. Only my brother was doing well in training, he was dating another initiate, he was happy."

"Who did?" asked Tris.

"Dauntless leadership."

"W-wait a second. I don't understand." I said and felt such total rubbish not knowing anything about what they were talking about.

"Have you heard about…" Tori lowered her voice. "Divergent?"

"Well yeah... But they're not exist right?" I asked but Tori and Tris were staring at me in a very serious manner. "W-wait! W-what!? W-wow no. I can't be one of them! You're not saying that I'm one of them, right?"

"What was your aptitude result?"

"Dauntless!" I told her. But as I recalled the Abnegation lady who supervised me during my aptitude test looked pretty nervous after I finish. I asked her about my test result, she said Dauntless and then told me to go home early. It didn't make me suspicious or anything I just let it all go and then chose Dauntless at the Choosing Ceremony.

"Uhm... But..."

"She put your result manually?" asked Tori.

"If I didn't wrong, yes she did," I answered.

"That's what I did to Tris when I supervised her during the aptitude test. I don't know what's get on that woman's mind when she input Dauntless as your result. You're not safe here. The Dauntless leaders don't know about you both yet. I deleted Tris aptitude results from the system immediately and manually logged her result as Abnegation. But make no mistake; if they discover what you are, they will kill you. You both can't let them find out about you."

"And what if they already know?" Asked Tris.

"Then you're already dead. Now please, can you both leave?" She got up from her seat and we walked outside the shop trying to act calm as possible.

"What now?" I asked Tris as we walked across the Pit.

"I think I'll go see my brother."

"You can't leave the compound, it will break the rules. Remember what they said!?"

"Faction before blood. I know Roxy, but I need to see him. My Mom told me something is going on in Erudite when she came visit me on Visiting Day."

"But Tris…"

"Just cover me if someone looking for me, ok? I'll see you later!" She ran away before I could forbid her.


	15. The Meeting

I was standing in front of Eric's apartment not sure what I was doing. I couldn't talk to my friends, not when Al was suspicious because Peter made him. Tori warned me about not let anyone knew about my special condition that I didn't feel special at all if you felt that you could die anytime soon. Four obviously told me to kept it to myself and shouldn't tell Eric about this then why am I doing in front of his apartment waiting for him to come out. I walked back and forth, sometimes I stopped and stomped my foot before continue walking back and forth again. I already decided to leave when I heard the sound of the key being unlocked, and there he was standing in front of his apartment.

"Roxy?" He was surprised to see me standing in front of him.

"I… I am a-about to leave..." I walked away but Eric grabbed my hand.

"Wait!" I stopped but didn't turn around to see him. "Don't avoiding me," he whispered.

"I c-can't, don't wanna talk to you right now!" I pulled my hand off of him.

"Then why standing in front of my apartment?" My eyes stuck to the floor when he asked me. "Something's bothering you?" He grabbed my hand again and this time I didn't pull away. I turned around and he frowned when he saw my worry face. "Come in!" He pulled me inside when he saw someone was coming.

I stood a few feet away from the door, trying not to be inside his apartment further more. "I shouldn't be in here..." I walked back to open the door but Eric blocked my way. "Eric, step away please..."

"No! Not until you look at me." My eyes kept staring on the floor. "I know you're not completely agree with the way I handled my job, but..."

"I don't!" I cut him. "Now please can I go now? It was a mistake for me to come here."

"Am I also a mistake? Is that how you feel about me now?" I keep in silent. His words shut me up. "Look at me. Roxy, look at me!" I slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "Tell me you don't want me around you again, then I'll do that. I won't bother you again..."

My eyes started to watery and my vision blurred so I kept blinking my eyes before looked straight into the floor again. "N-no..." I whispered and I hate that I was about to cry. I didn't like showing it. Eric touched my chin to face him back. His eyes were softened and I could never look away from those eyes. He pecked my lips and I kissed him back. It was wrong. I knew it wrong. I should've stay away from Eric like Tris said but it was too late. It was too late to do that now. My feelings for him was growing and growing day by day.

"You forgive me?" He whispered in my ear. "If I tried to change myself, will you forgive me?" I wasn't really known how I felt right now so I just sealed his question with a kiss. Eric swipes away my hair that covered half of my face and tugged it over my ear. He strokes my cheek with his thumb while his eyes piercing through my eyes. "So what's bothering you?"

Then suddenly I remembered the reason I came to his apartment. I wanted to ask him about the simulation but how should I start? Where should I start without making him suspicious that I was, probably, still not really sure, a Divergent?

"Uh... It's uhm..." I backed and walked away from him. I was wondering around his living room looking for something to say.

"Roxy? What's wrong?"

"It's about my simulation." Reality strikes that I shouldn't brought it bluntly like this.

"I wanna talk to you the same." He walked closer and my eyes looking at every direction other than his eyes. "You did good!"

"W-what?" Surprised by his words. "I m-mean, thank you... You've seen my result?" And he carefully nodded.

"You happened to be the second person who've done it fast. Even Peter finished it in eight minutes. You're great!" He said. He didn't seem suspicious with me finished fast but I wasn't sure about it. "I am surprised about the stiff though. Three minutes? Nobody have ever done it that fast!" His eyes narrowed. He was suspecting Tris. "Did she tell you something about this?" Tris actually told me everything but I shook my head as normal as possible, trying not to make him thinking something was going on. "Anyway what you want to talk about your sim?"

"Uhm I… Uh… It's a… I j-just wanna ask if you have any tips?"

"Tips?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah..." I walked away from him. "Any tips for me to passed this fear simulation?" It was the only reason I could give to him, and I just wished he didn't suspicious. Honestly I actually need help how to solved the simulation without manipulating it. I need to pass it or they would kill me.

"You're a natural. Why would you want any tips from me?"

"I don't know... Uhm... The first two weren't that bad but I'm afraid what will come after this. If there's anything that can help me pass the final test... I don't know maybe you can help?" He didn't reply instantly yet he crossed him arms and thinking about it. "Or maybe not... I know I shouldn't ask you for this, you already helped me a lot before. I better get back to my dorm..."

"No wait!" He grabbed my hand before I could walk to the door. "I'll help you practice."

"You would? H-how?"

"Come, let's go to the simulation room." We walked out from his apartment and someone was cleared his throat right when Eric was locking his apartment door. "Max? You need anything?" He asked.

"Your presence needed right now," He glanced at me before looking at Eric again.

"Right now?" Asked Eric.

"Yes!" He nodded.

"Ok. I'll go there later," answered Eric.

"She wants you to be there now," told Max and Eric sighed sharply.

"Ok!" answered Eric again.

"Sir?" I speak. Eric turned around to see me. "About the job offer, sir…" I gulped seeing Max was not really friendly today, and I stupidly hadn't report or say anything to him. I was too upset with Eric and this entire Divergent thing made me forgot about the job that Max offered me.

"Good to have you in our team," said Max and I was confused because I was pretty sure didn't give him my answer yet. "Eric told me you gave us an answer, and it is a yes. Correct me if I'm wrong?" He saw my blankness and I looked at Eric who clearly wanted me to say my agreement to his decision.

"Y-yes sir I accept it. My apologize for not report it to you as soon as possible."

"You can start under Eric's supervision right away!"

"Yes sir!" I nodded and Max left the alley and Eric smirked at me. "Why you answer him for me?"

"If I said to him that you accepted the offer that you can start working with me. Just strategy to get you closer to me," he told me.

"Nice move…" I nudged his elbow. "Anyway, whom is the person Max talked about?"

"You're going to meet her since you're officially part of my team now. But I think we have to postpone your simulation training with me."

"It's ok. I mean if this meeting is important, my training can wait."

"Good then! Let's go!"

"What kind of team, am I joined exactly? I thought I'll be in a field intel," I asked but Eric didn't answer me.

* * *

We were using one of the jeeps to driving us to the location where Eric would be meeting with someone. It turned out that we were headed to Erudite headquarters. Eric drove the jeep to the side of the building and entered the back section of the compound. We both got out from the vehicle and I followed Eric inside the building. Erudite headquarters was so much different from Dauntless or Abnegation. It building was covered in glass, and filled with white color that made it so clean.

I didn't know why we were going to Erudite. What business does Eric have with this faction, but I didn't ask him. We were going to the top floor after the security let us through when he saw Eric. He was hesitant to let me passed him but Eric said that I was with him.

Right after we arrived at the top of the building, another security stopped us. "Sorry you can't come in," said the security to me.

"She's with me!" Eric told him harshly.

"She's not on the list. I can't let her through."

Eric loses his patience, like he always did every time someone didn't follow what he orders them to do. Eric took my hand he walked forward to the hall door but the security blocked his way and pushed Eric back a little.

"Get your fucking hand off of me!"

"Sorry sir. I can't let you pass it," answered the security. He might be smaller than Eric but didn't scare at him.

Eric pushed him back and he pinned the security to the wall. The other one pointed his gun to Eric so I jumped at him and punched his face. Another security grabbed me from behind but I managed to throw him over my shoulder. The one who I just punched about to shoot but I grabbed his hand. I struggled to grab the gun from his hand but it fired to the ceiling. Eric quickly helped me and released me from the grip of the security. He pushed him to the wall and knocked him in an instant.

"What's going on in here!?" A woman's voice shouted from the end of the hallway. I turned around and I saw she was Jeanine Matthews.

I tidied up my uniform as Eric stood up right beside me. Jeanine walked closer to us with her assistants and bodyguards following her from behind. She stopped right in front of me and examined me from bottom to top. I held my breath, not showing fear from her intimidation gesture.

"Ma'am," said Eric as he nodded at her.

"Who is she?" She asked Eric. "Are you a transfer?" She talked before Eric could reply her. "I think I saw you in the Choosing Ceremony."

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

"And what purposed are you doing in here?"

"I uhm… I…"

"She's with me ma'am. She's a new addition to our team," told Eric.

"How long?" she asked. "How long she's in?"

"Uhm… a day," he answered.

Jeanine scoffed, "she stays outside."

"But ma'am…"

"It's an order Eric!" She raised her voice.

I held Eric's hand and Jeanine took a glanced at me. "It's ok, I'll just stay here. I'll wait until you're done."

Eric's eyes were looking at every direction. He always did that when he was thinking. "Ok. I'll be quick. Just don't go anywhere." I nodded and he left entering the hall with Jeanine and her sidekicks.

I sat in the sofa in the waiting room in the same floor, waiting for Eric. Eric said he'd be quick but honestly it was already more than an hour I've been sitting here waiting for him to come out. I started wondering around and looking outside the window. I was thinking to have a conversation with the security to kill some time but Eric and I just beat the crap out of them, so I took back my idea.

I got back to the sofa and read a book that I found on the bookshelf in the waiting room. Like other Erudite type of books that I read back in Eric's apartment, this one was also heavy to read. Though I kind of like it. When I was reading the book, thought about Eric told Jeanine that I was a new addition to the team suddenly confused me. What did he means with addition to the team? I hadn't an official Dauntless members yet. Did he mean another kind of team? And what was with Dauntless and Erudite having a meeting? Didn't Candor, Amity, and Abnegation supposed to be here? And why Eric? If Jeanine wanted to discuss something, she should talk with Max, right? Since he was the faction leader. I shook my head over and over again and closed the book. All this thoughts making me dizzy, so I just laid my head onto the sofa.

Two hours after he went inside the hall, Eric came out. I got up from my seat and approached him. Jeanine stood inside the hall while Eric was standing beside the door. "Remember where's your loyalty lies, Eric." That was the only thing I heard before she closed the door.

Eric turned around and he saw me. "Sorry it takes time."

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"What? No!" He tried to smile at me but he couldn't hide the frowned in between his eyes.

I rubbed the center of his forehead in between his eyebrows, "Then wipe away that frown from your face!" He smirked. "What's the meeting is all about?" I asked him, just couldn't help my curiosity.

"Just a regular thing."

"Regular thing?"

"Well you know, what kind of new weapon that Erudite technology can give to Dauntless. Any security devices. Things like that," he explained. I nodded though I still didn't satisfied with his answer. "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

We were riding back home and Eric still couldn't let his frustration face off of his face. "Eric are you sure everything's alright?"

"Could you stop asking me questions!?"

"Ok whatever! I just worried about you, that's all. I shut my mouth then." I crossed my hands around over my chest and leaned against the jeep door.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I just fucked up."

"Then talk to me. Maybe I can help you." He didn't answer. "Eric?" I caressed his back and he suddenly stopped the jeep in the middle of the empty street.

Eric swiftly moved his body and he cupped my cheek. He brought me closer to him and he kissed me. His other hand pulled my back and it made our bodies bumped to one another. He slowly made his way to my neck and bit the skin before going back to my lips. I could feel anxiety from the way he kissed me.

"E-Eric…" I stuttered. "Y-you ok?" I thought to myself if there something happened in the meeting that made him like this. New technologies must not be the topic for today's meeting.

He stopped when he could feel that I was shaking. He brushed away my hair and kissed me gently. "We should go back. We still have time for you to practice the sim."

"It can wait."

"No! You need to practice right away. I won't let you fail!"

* * *

 ** _Hi, I know I promised to update the new chapter last weekend, but I was a bit busy with my vector commission. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter. Jeanine is finally here. Let me know what do you think, I'd like to know. Thank you in advance :)_**

 ** _PS: you guys heard about Ascendant? I kinda sad about the rumor that it won't have a theatrical release. But one week to Suicide Squad! I'm super hype to see Jai Courtney again :D_**


	16. The Fear Landscape

We were walking in the Pit headed straight to the glass building where the simulation room located, when suddenly Eric's communication device made an alert. He quickly grabbed inside of his pocket just to found out something that made him angry.

"Not that stiff again!" he squeezed his own hand. "Why she always makes any trouble!?

"T-Tris? What's going on with her?" My heart racing and I just hope Tris didn't do anything stupid that exposed her divergence to anyone. Because I was sure nothing could make Eric rage stop if he found out about this Divergent thing, not even me.

"I need to go!"

"I'm coming with you!"

We were waiting outside the Glass Building above the Dauntless compound when a few minutes later a car from Erudite pulled up and stopped in front of us. Eric rushed, opened the car door and he dragged Tris out led her back to the building. I knew Tris went out from the compound was a mistake. Dauntless would somehow know she was going outside the building without any supervision. I was a little scared seeing him angry like that so I kept my mouth shut even though I didn't like seeing my friend being treated like that. Eric started to cracks his knuckles though he completely still and just staring at Tris who shuddered involuntarily.

"Welcome back Tris!" said Eric.

"Eric…" replied Tris.

Eric moved closer to her. "What…" he spoke softly. "Exactly…" he spoke louder. "What were you thinking!?" He screamed out.

Tris glanced at me but I carefully shook my head signaling her that I didn't say anything to Eric about her visiting her brother and we didn't see Tris when we came to Erudite, so it was safe. For now.

"I don't know…" she answered.

"I am tempted to call you a traitor, Tris," he said. "Have you never heard the phrase 'faction before blood'?" Suddenly Eric was calm and spoke normally without screaming. He didn't show his anger yet it just made Tris scared; I could see it from her face.

"Eric…" I took one of his hands but he snapped it out.

"Not now Roxy!" He looked at me and he really meant it so I took a step back. "Were you unsatisfied with the life you have found here?" He went back talking to Tris. "Do you perhaps regret your choice? I would like to hear an explanation for why you betrayed Dauntless, yourself, and me…" Eric tapped his own chest. "By venturing into another faction's headquarters."

Tris took a deep breath when she saw Eric hands curled into fists. "If you cannot explain," he said softly. "I may be forced to reconsider your rank. Or, because you seem to be so attached to your previous faction… Perhaps I will be forced to reconsider your friends' ranks. Perhaps the little Abnegation girl inside of you would take that more seriously."

I took a step closer and stood behind him as I wrapped my arm around his hand. "Eric you promise… You promise me earlier…" I tiptoed and whispered to his ear. Eric was reconsidered his action after he heard me but then suddenly the door opened and Four walked in.

"What are you doing?" asked Four.

"Leave the room!" said Eric and his voice went back louder. His expression changed back to sinister after Four was in the same room with us.

"No," said Four. "She's just a foolish girl. There's no need to drag her here and interrogate her."

"Just a foolish girl!?" Eric snorted.

I could see Four was signaling Tris something that I didn't know, then I saw Tris but she was clearly confused but she seemed to think something real quick. "I… I was just embarrassed and didn't know what to do… I tried to… and…"

"You tried to what?" asked Eric impatiently.

"Kiss me!" answered Four. "And I rejected her, and she went running off like a five-year-old. There's really nothing to blame her for but stupidity."

I stared at Four and Tris back and forth, there was no way that reason could buy Eric but surprisingly he laughed. He laughed menacingly loud and too long, that made me frowned in confusion. "Look at you stiff! Don't you think he's a bit too old for you?"

"I could've said the same to her," said Four as he glanced at me and made Eric glared at him.

"Can I go now?" asked Tris.

"Fine," Eric said, "but you are not allowed to leave the compound without supervision again, you hear me?" He then turned toward Four. "And you… had better make sure none of the transfers leave this compound again. And that none of the others try to kiss you." Four rolls his eyes.

Tris walked out the room and I jogged to catch her up. "Hey…" She turned around and gave a half smile. "I didn't tell him anything. I swear."

"I know you're not. How did he know I was out?"

"He got an alert."

"Jeanine must told him about me going to Erudite!" Tris grumbled.

"You met Jeanine?" I asked and she nodded.

"And what are you doing with him? I thought we agree for you not coming back to him ever again." She wanted to talk louder but she pressed it down and turned into a squealed.

"This job thing I got from Max made me. There's nothing I can do," I lied. I better not said anything about me came to Eric's apartment right after Tris left.

"Did you… told him about…" She lowered her voice. "Our condition?"

"I'm not! I think he doesn't know anything." Well, I just hoped he still didn't know anything. I was suspected something going on after he visited and met Jeanine today, but I just hope it wasn't because of this divergent thing.

"You think? Shit!" Tris laid her fist into the air. "Roxy please I told you so many times. Stay away from him. He's smart. He's Erudite disguises as Dauntless. He can manipulate you!"

"He won't do that to me, Tris!"

"Your feelings for him blocking the fact that he will kill us if he knows about our divergence! Stop being so naïve!"

"How could you say that!?" I snapped at her. Yes he had some bad shit going on but he saved my life twice in real life. I didn't accept if Tris said something about Eric like that. "You better not talk shit about him, Tris!"

"It's the truth! He hunts Divergent! You can get yourself killed!"

"He won't hurt me!" I yelled at her.

"You think you know him just because you spent some time with him?"

"I do know him better than you!"

"You sure about that?" Tris tone sounded like she mocked me.

"You judge him too soon!" I swallowed trying to hold my anger. "I'm done with you right now Tris…" I shook my head and about to left her when I heard Eric called my name from the door. I walked back to the building.

"Careful Rox…" said Tris and I just kept walking back to Eric, ignoring her.

"What you two talking about?" He asked as I reached him. Four was no longer there. He probably already backs to the control room.

"Nothing…" I replied softly and my eyes glued to the floor like usual. "Can we go back now?"

"After you practice first."

"Don't you think it's a bit too late?"

"Nobody in the Glass Building at night except number boy on his monitors. Nobody will know you're practice with me, so it's safe," he told me and I nodded.

* * *

Eric went to the counter and he busied with the monitor. He then took an ampule and inserted it into a syringe. "How do I practice with you?"

"You're going inside my fear landscape and I'll show you how I handle my fears. You'll learn from that," he explained.

"I'll enter your mind?" I raised my eyebrows and he nodded. "You'll let me do that?"

He was nervous, "honestly, people know what inside my mind is one of my fears." He answered as he took a seat and injected himself.

"Then why you do this?" I asked as I came closer to him.

"Sit," he told me to sit on his lap. "I trust you, and you have to pass the test! You have to pass the test like a true Dauntless!" Like a true Dauntless? Did he suspect something? But I didn't dare to ask him. Eric swiped my hair off my shoulder and rubbed the skin on my neck before he injected with the serum. "Lay down and relax." I laid my head onto his chest. He attached a wire to my temple that connected to him.

Seconds later Eric and I were in a huge dessert. From afar, there were thunder strikes and hit the ground, but it quickly came closer and closer to where we were standing. Suddenly Eric grabbed my hand, "run!" And we ran as fast as we could but there was nothing but sand. I stopped and turned around noticing that this wasn't real. Eric backed to me, "what are you doing!?"

"This isn't real!"

"What!?" He shouted and one thunder strikes a couple meters away from us. "Fuck! Come on!" He dragged me again and we were back running.

A moment later I saw a light from a building afar, "there!" I pointed the building and we both ran to that place. We both panted after securely hiding inside the warehouse.

"Scared of thunder?" I asked.

"Struck by lightning!" He answered.

"Ok now what?" I got up on my feet. The inside of the warehouse was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I could feel the air was getting hotter and Eric held me closer to him when suddenly there was an explosion and the room was lit up in fire. I turned around to get out but the door was gone and both of us were trapped inside this concrete room with no door or windows.

"Sandbags!" Eric shouted as he spotted stacks of sandbags at the right side from us.

I quickly grabbed one bag and tossed it to Eric. He took out a pocketknife that I didn't know where he gets it and then torn apart the bag. He poured the inside of the sandbag all over the place. We kept doing the same thing until the fire started to stop blazing. A narrow path opened and I could see a door at the other side of the room.

"Eric!" I called him and pointed the door.

"Cover your face with your jacket!" He instructed me. Both of us then ran to the door and got out before the warehouse fell down.

"That was close!" I relieved. "Right Eric?"

He didn't answer me. I turned to see him and he lay on the ground, badly injured. Blood running from his head and there were a lot of cut all over his body. "Oh God, Eric!" I squatted beside him and tried to help him up.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not! Look at you!"

"I'm fine Roxy!" Eric tried to get up but it just made him ached in more pain. Every time he tried to move his body, I saw another cut and bruises appeared on his skin. I realized that the sim made him like this.

"Eric sits still!" I tried to hold him back and he was so stubborn. He moved his way up and walked a couple feet away before he grunted in pain. I quickly held him and laid him on the ground.

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself…"

"I know, I know…" I laid his head onto my lap and started taking care of his wounds. Eric started to relax and he closed his eyes while keep maintaining his own breath to kept it steady. "It's ok to get help sometimes…" I said and he reached and holds one of my hands and placed it onto his beating chest. I kissed his forehead and suddenly all of his wounds disappeared. "You okay now?" I asked him again.

"Fear of relying on others," he answered. "Thank you," he kissed the back of my hand. "It usually takes time for me to conquer it."

"Glad I can help," I answered as he got up to his feet and help me to stood up. It kept continue one by one and we've passed his tenth fear. "How much fears do you have?" I asked.

Eric looked hesitant at first. "Twelve," he answered. "Twelve damn fucking fears! While he only has four fears!" He clenched his teeth. He looked so angry and I realized that he was talking about Four. Maybe four fears was the reason he was called Four now. I never really aware that his anger toward Four is way more than that. It was more like a grunge. Still I was amazed that he still could maintain his calm every time they were head to head.

Eric opened a door and we were back in Dauntless headquarters. It was like a small office space at the top of the pit and a few initiates were carrying boxes out from the office. Max walked in and followed by Four. "Sorry Eric, you're done! We no longer need you. You're weak and from now on you'll be factionless!" Max talked to Eric. "Four will replace your position."

All Eric's belongings were threw out from his office space and anger started to grew inside of him. Eric walked slowly to his desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out a handgun and he pointed to Four who was sitting on Eric's chair. Four in Eric's fear landscape was taunting and smirking at him. I watched Eric drew a gun toward Four and I wanted to scream to stop him but then he moved his direction to a mirror next to Four and he shot his reflection. As soon the mirror broke the room shifted into a dark basement.

"Fear of losing my power. Failure," He stated. "But I can't kill Four because it'll be against the rule," he explained. I held his hand and smiled to him. Eric was levelheaded under pressure. He could think rational even when he was facing one if his biggest fears. "What a minute!" He questioned.

"What's wrong?" I asked confusedly.

"I've never been in this place before." He answered as he looked around the room and his arm was covering me to make me stay close to him.

Suddenly the light in the room turned on. Now with the lights on I could see it was more like a warehouse than a room. I saw someone was tied up in a chair under the only light that dangling from the ceiling. We walked closer and I finally could see her face and she was I. I was shocked at first but realized that I was in a fear landscape that anything could happen. But Eric suddenly ran toward _me_ , forget that the real me was standing behind him.

"Roxy! Roxy wake up!" Eric tapped the cheeks of the other version of me. "Roxy!" He kept calling my names, trying to wake _me_ up but _I_ still tied up and lay unconscious.

A second later another lamp lit up and there was a group of factionless gathered around making a circle with Eric and _I_ in the center. A little girl walked passes the people and then she stood a couple feet away from Eric.

"You!" Shouted Eric. "What do you want from her!?" I couldn't see who the little girl was until I moved around to got a better view. The little girl was the one, whose Dad was killed by Eric a while back ago when he tracked down my parents' killer.

"She's not my target," said the little girl. "It's you that I want!" And three build up men holding Eric back. As much as he struggled to release himself from them, it was useless. The girl brought forward her hand from her back and she was holding a gun. She pointed it to _my face_.

"Fuck you, don't you dare!" Eric screamed at her. "Let her go! Fuck!" Eric tried to release from the men gripped but they were too powerful. "Just fucking kill me!"

"It doesn't work that way!" The girl said. She shot _me_ and _my_ blood splattered on Eric's face.

"No! No Roxy no no no! Roxy!" He screamed my name over _my dead body_. Eric dropped on his knee and _my body_ was tightly hugged onto his chest. He buried himself onto _me_ and he screamed over and over again.

His eyes turned blank like someone just pulled out his soul from his body. I ran toward him, grabbed and hugged him. "Eric… Eric, look at me…" I cupped both of his cheeks. "Eric… Please… Can you hear me?"

"Roxy…" He whispered my name and I was so relieved and it made me hugged him tighter. "You're alive?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I'm ok. I'm right here Eric…" I kissed him. "It was just a sim. Just a sim…" Our forehead pressed to one another. He blinked his eyes as he hugged me back and suddenly we went back to the simulation room in the Dauntless compound.

I slowly got up and saw Eric was still panting and sweat covered his whole body. "Are you ok?" I asked and he brushed my cheek with his thumb before detached the wire from my temple. "Eric…" I whispered and he pulled me closer to him. He hugged me and I felt that his body was slightly shaking. I've never seen him like this before. Eric was always been a tough guy, power above all else, and a sadist that was what Tris always called him. But now, he was being vulnerable in front of me. Like I was seeing another side that he never showed to anybody else before.

* * *

 _ **Hi again! Sorry if Eric mushy OOC in this chapter. And I'm not really sure about what kind of fears should I add to Eric's fear landscape in the first place, but I'm just gonna give it a shot. Hope you guys like it. Please leave a review or any constructive criticism will be great. Thank you :)**_


	17. The Affection

I finished showering and I saw Eric was standing outside at the porch. His eyes gazing the horizon and sometimes rubbed his forehead out of frustration. I walked slowly to him, "hey…" and wrapped my arms around. He wrapped me closer to him as I laid my head on his shoulder. We were there in silent for a while.

"I can't save you," he suddenly talked. "They got you and I can't save you!"

"It's just a simulation…" I looked up to see his face.

"For fuck sakes!" He shouted and he moved away to sit on the bench. "Your last fear is your biggest fear. Losing my power used to be my last fear and now... It changed." I sat next to him. "I used to have fear of compassion and all I had to do to conquer it was to ignored it. Because it'll make me feel weak, and it can be use against me. That's why I always tried to be a dick around you but as much as I tried to ignored you it become harder and harder to stay away."

He paused again and looked straight into my eyes. "What if something happened to you and I can't help you? What if something happened the same like in the simulation? Four already used you to fight Molly to get on my nerves, what else could happen!? What if…" He stopped. "I can't loose you…"

"Eric..." I squeezed his hands.

Eric got up from his seat and gazing the horizon. I walked closer to him then slowly put my hand on his cheek and tilted his face toward me. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you..."

He smiled a little before I rested my forehead onto his shoulder. Eric kissed my temple as I kept squeezing his hand. Slowly his free hand snake over my neck and he leaned forward to kissed me. He cupped my cheek and his other hand moved to the back of my body, pulling me closer to him. My hand brushed over his firm hand way up onto his shoulder and I wrapped it onto his neck. Eric deepened the kiss that made my body pushed back a little. I wrapped my other arm onto his neck to steady myself as he pulled my back toward his chest.

I tiptoed my feet and end up standing on Eric's feet. He took steps backward back to the inside of his apartment. He was stumbled keeping me steady standing on his feet and made me giggle as our noses brushed to one another. He smirked and the tense that I felt from his slowly reduced little by little.

We were reaching the living room before Eric finally tripped over the carpet and we fell onto the sofa with him on top of me. He kissed me again and he trailed down onto my neck. I bit the skin inside my mouth when images from game night strike back again. I gulped and Eric knew something was wrong. He stopped and looked into my eyes as he brushed away my hair from my face.

"Something's wrong?" He asked.

I didn't want it to be like this every time I was so close with Eric. I didn't want this fear stuck inside of me forever. I shook my head and kissed him back. I brushed his hair in between my fingers as I pulled him closer to me. Eric's hand snakes under me and brought me up sitting on his lap as he lay back onto the sofa.

We were staring at each other and gave a little peck to one another. His hand, stands still on my hips right under the hem of my shirt but he didn't try to do anything. He knew that I still feel scared because of the incident. I was pushing him last time because I was too scared that time.

I slowly pulled off my black t-shirt and straight back kissing him afterward. Eric was caressing my back and it made me shivered every time his hand brushed my skin. He broke the kiss just so he could pull his shirt off. Then I saw a tattoo that I never seen before, placed on the left side of his chest.

"Is that..."

"The same one likes yours that I did on the back of your neck. Yes." He answered me before I could finish my sentence.

I smiled and he brought me back onto his lips. His hand trailed down my back and stopped at the strap of my bra. He unhooked it and it fell onto the floor. I felt so bare but Eric somehow made me feel comfort. He wrapped my body closer to his as he got up from the sofa with my feet crossed over his hips. He didn't break the kiss as he brought us to his bed.

He gently laid me down onto the mattress as he position himself next to me. He looked into my eyes as his thumb caressing my cheek. My body was heating up and didn't know how red my face is at the moment. Eric kept kissing me as he once again trailed down onto my neck. Taking his time as he sucked my skin. My breath was all over the place and I held it when he slowly made his way to my lower body. Kissing every bit of my skin from the top, down in between my chest and stopped at my stomach. His hand was now in the hem of my pants. Eric looked up back to me and I nodded.

* * *

I woke up lying prone in between Eric's arm and his body. I flexed a little bit to squeezed closely to him as I rested my head onto his chest. Eric was still sleeping and his mouth was slightly open and did a soft snore. His face wasn't that intense like he did the last time I woke up next to him. I was trying to remember what happened last night and started blushing when the memories came back.

I drew unbroken circle with my index finger on his bare chest and then changed into something abstract until I end caressing his skin. Eric groaned under his sleep when I did that so I stopped and just staring at his face as I rested my chin on his upper chest. If I could I'd watching him sleeping all the time since he was now looked like a sleeping bear.

I slowly rolled around trying not to wake him up after I pecked his lips. I sat up on the bed with the bed covers covering my body as I looking around searching for my clothes. I was about to left the bed when I remembered Eric tossed it on the couch when suddenly a hand held my wrist.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to see him still closing his eyes but he mumbled trying to pulled me back onto his arm.

"Showering..." I answered.

"It can wait! Go back here!" He released my hand just so he could stroke my lower back that making me shivered. "Rox...?" He whispered my name and opened an eye when I gave him no respond because I was too mesmerized by his sleepy face. "I won't let you go shower by yourself!" He murmured. I giggled and lay back beside him. He wrapped me under his arm while stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head. I looked up to see his eyes were starting to close again.

"Eric?" I talked and he hummed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Like you have a permission to do that?" He smirked. "What?"

"A-about yesterday? After we left Erudite. Did Jeanine say something to you? I m-mean you were pretty disturbed on our way back to Dauntless." My heart was racing when I asked him this question. What if he said that she knew about me being divergent? I didn't really believe that I'm one of them but if Jeanine suspected something that we were really in danger.

Eric didn't answer me immediately. He sighed harshly like usual. "She doesn't believe in you. She said that you look weak and shouldn't be part of the team. I don't like the way she said it, that's why I want you to pass the test. Be an official Dauntless member, so she could shut her mouth."

My eyes were blinking when he told me the reason. So Jeanine hadn't known anything about me. I was relieved and didn't realize my lips stretched from ear to ear.

"Why you look happy about it? You don't like doing a job with me!?" He frowned.

"No!" I turned my head around to see him. "Not like that!" I placed both of my hands on his chest and rested my chin on it. "I thought... Uhm... I thought she wants me out!" I couldn't think any other reason.

"She won't do it. I'll make sure of that," he said as he brushed my hair with his fingers.

"I'll earn my spot in Dauntless. I'll make sure of that!" I said copying him.

Eric smirked a little and brought me closer to him. He planted a few little kisses to my lips.

"Can I ask you another one?"

"Why you always have something in your mind?" Eric looked a bit annoyed.

"Just wanna know what Dauntless do with Erudite? You're always talking about this team thing, that I don't understand. What this team doing exactly?" His eyes were wondering around the room. Avoiding any eye contact with me. He stopped caressing me and tension was building inside him. "Eric?"

"We better get ready or we're gonna be late for breakfast!"

He tried to get up from bed and forced me step away from him. Eric walked away from the bed looking and wearing his boxer while I sat still wrapped up under the blanket. He was walking around in his apartment looking more annoyed than before. I knew something about my question kind of triggered him with something.

My eyes just following him around until he went into the bathroom. I got up from bed and walking close to the bathroom door. "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you," I said. I saw him standing in front of the bathroom mirror with his head staring at the sink. "Eric?"

He turned around and walked closer to me. "There are things that I can't talk about it now," he said as he held my hand.

"And this is one of that things?" I asked and he carefully nodded.

"For now I want you to keep your curiosity to yourself. Don't talk about our encounter with Erudite to anyone. Understand?"

"But why? Why is it so secretive?"

"I just want to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. You broke my nose once," he chuckled. "But after what happened in my fear landscape, I don't want to take any risk. Not when your life is on the line."

"You talk like we're going on a war or something," this time I chuckled but he kept his serious face. "Or is it?"

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid!" He said. I went silence for a moment before I carefully nodded. He snake his hand onto the back of my neck and his other one pulled down the blanket that wrapped my body. He pushed me against the wall and made my body quivered when my skin touched the cold concrete. Eric kissed me passionately as our body pressed to one another.

"E-Eric we need to get ready..." I talked in between our kiss.

"It can wait..." He whispered before bit my earlobe.

"We'll be late..." My tummy felt ticklish when he kept rubbing the side of my stomach.

"We can multitasking then!" He picked me up making me squealed as we were headed to the shower.

* * *

"What's your plan today?" He asked me as he wore his uniform while I sat on he couch tied up my boots.

"I guess I'm gonna see my friends and... Uhm this thing with Tris, I guess I should talk to her..."

"You know you can talk to me if the stiff said something," he said.

"It's okay... She's just, I guess... scared at you..." I couldn't say to him that Tris and I were talking about the possibility that Eric would somehow killed me if he found out that I was Divergent.

"She better be!" He said as he bent down wearing his combat boots. I sighed and he looked up to me before walked closer and strokes my cheek after he was done with his boots. "Ok ok I'll try, but if she gets out of the way, I can't promise you!"

"Deal!" I kissed his cheek as I danced to the door making him smirked.

A minute later I waited outside his apartment while he locked up the door. Eric kissed my temple before we parted our way. I went to the dining hall looking for my friends who now probably were having their breakfast, while Eric went to his office upstairs. I saw Christina and Will sitting at the table in the center of the hall. I approached them and sat next to Will.

"Your bed was empty last night? Where were you?" Asked Christina and I just giving her a shrugged smile. "Anyway, do you know the reason Jack is no longer in Dauntless right before the cut?" asked Christina and I just silently stared at her. "Oh come on Rox! Eric kicked him out of Dauntless! Rumored said he is jealous and he doesn't want to see Jack hanging around you!" She grinned.

"I can't believe Eric can be so childish like that," said Will. "We kinda know that he has a thing for you, but kicked someone and turned him into a factionless just because he's jealous. I can't believe we have him as a leader!"

That was not the reason Eric kicked him out. Jack attacked me! That was what happens! I didn't like them talking about Eric like that. I wanted to clarify the whole story when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me down from the bench. Jen looked furious. I got up and she slapped me hard.

"How dare you! Your jealous boyfriend just cut my brother out! I just know this morning! How dare you!" She slapped me again.

"Wow guys! Stop hey!" Will came between us and tried to stop Jen.

"He's factionless now and it's all because of you! My brother never did anything to you! How dare you do that! You fucking bitch!"

"Don't you dare calling me names!? And you said your brother never did anything to hurt me!? Don't you know what he did to me after game night!? He attacked me! He tried to rape me! Your fucking brother who I thought is my best friend tried to rape me! If it wasn't because of Eric…" I started to shake up.

Jen stunned and shook her head again and again. "Fuck you! You're a liar!" and then she ran away from the dining hall leaving with a lot of people staring at me.

"Wow that is something!" Christina shook her head. I went back to my bench as Will did the same. He rubbed my back, tried to calm me down. "He really did that?" Whispered Christina and I nodded slowly. "That's fucked up. I can't believe Jack really did that."

"Why you didn't tell us before?" asked Will.

"I didn't want to upset Jen, but now…" I sighed.

"Well, the good thing is he can't touch you anymore," said Will tried to cheer me up. "Though I feel bad for him, and also for Jen."

A moment later Tris came and she hugged Christina from behind before took a seat next to her. "Hey where were you last night?" asked Christina. "Is that your sweater?" Christina was just so curious about everything.

"Uhm... No..." replied Tris.

Al approached her and tapped Tris's shoulder. "Tris, can I talk to you for a second? Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Please, can you ever forgive me?"

Tris got up from her seat. "If you ever come close to me again, I will kill you!" warned Tris.

"Tris..." stuttered Al.

"You need to stay away from me! You are a coward!" Shouted Tris in tears and Al left the dining hall in a hurry.

"Wow, wow, what happened to both of you?" Christina looked at Tris and I back and forth.

* * *

 _ **Fluffy time for Eric and Roxy. I'm not really good write this kind of thing, I hope it's good enough. No smut because you guys out there are so much better.**_ _ **And thank you to everyone who keep sticking with my story. Thanks a lot! :)**_


	18. The Zip-lining

We went back to our dorm later that afternoon and Tris told us about what happened between Al and her last night. "I just can't believe he would do that." Said Christina. "It's not like Al at all."

"So? Eric saved you?" asked Will.

"He did. A couple of times," I answered boldly. Trying to convince Tris with my words that Eric did save me so he would never hurt me like Tris thought about all this time.

Suddenly people were chattering outside the dorm and other initiates ran outside to see what was going on. "What's that?" asked Will. We all then went out and jogged to The Pit. There we saw a few members pulled a body from under the chasm. We were all realized and in shocked when we knew it was Al.

"What happened?" said someone behind Tris.

"Same thing that happens every year," replied another one. "He pitched himself over the ledge."

"Don't be so morbid. Could have been an accident," replied the other one.

"They found him in the middle of the chasm. You think he tripped over his shoelace and… whoopsies, just stumbled fifteen feet forward?" I saw Christina was holding Tris's arm tighter and tighter when suddenly Tris was running away from the Pit.

After they already put Al's body to a large black body bag and took him away from the Pit, I was sitting around with Christina and Will like the rest of the Dauntless did. I saw Jen was sitting with Lynn, the shaved girl that mocked Peter before our first fear simulation test. She saw me but then turned her face around when we met eyes. Uriah approached and he joined us. He brought a silver flask and was asking all of us if we wanted it. Christina quickly took it but I shook my head. I saw most Dauntless were drinking and drunk right now. The Pit slowly smells of alcohol. Looked like it was how Dauntless deal with death. People started to standing up when Eric came and he was climbing into a box next the railing.

"Quiet down, everyone!" shouted Eric followed by a sound of a gong like. The Pit went to silent leaving only mutters. "Thank you. As you know, we're here because Albert, an initiate, jumped into the chasm last night. We do not know why," said Eric. "And it would be easy to mourn the loss of him tonight. But we did not choose a life of ease when we became Dauntless. And the truth of it is… The truth is, Albert is now exploring an unknown, uncertain place. He leaped into vicious waters to get there. Who among us is brave enough to venture into that darkness without knowing what lies beyond it? Albert was not yet one of our members, but we can be assured that he was one of our bravest!" The Dauntless cheered up after Eric said that. "We will celebrate him now, and remember him always!" yelled Eric as he took a bottle that I was sure was an alcohol. "To Albert the Courageous!"

"To Albert!" other Dauntless shouted in union. All of their arms were lifted up and chanted his name. "Albert! Albert! Albert!" I glanced to my friends but they were just staring shut not knowing what to respond like I did.

* * *

We went back to our dorm and everyone was looked a little gloomy, after what happened to Edward and now Al. I went straight to bed without having any chitchat with my friends. Jen was nowhere to be found, probably still hanging around with her new friend. Tris was also not back to the dorm yet.

A couple of days passed and everything went back to normal. Later in the morning after having breakfast I went to my secret rooftop like I always did every time I need a time alone. I like this place since there was no hidden camera in here. So Four couldn't spying on me. "What are you doing here?" Yet somehow Eric always knew when I was here. I turned around to see he was standing a few feet away.

"Nothing… It's just a lot of things going on. This Jack and Jen thing, Tris, and then Al, and about my fucking condition!"

"Condition?"

Fuck. I almost slipped talking about this Divergent thing in front of Eric. "I m-mean my condition for the final sim test. Still making me nervous just to think about it."

"You'll be fine!" said Eric.

My final test would be held soon and with everything going on, it made me even nervous. Eric helped me practice but I just wished that I could pass the test without them knowing about my divergence. I wanted to discussed with Tris but looked like she had something to do since I saw her left with Four earlier.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "you really think what Al did is an act of bravery?"

"You still thinking about that?" Annoyed by my question. "My speech before said it all!"

"Don't you think it's a little selfish? After what he did to Tris and he just find an easy way out."

"He did something to the stiff?" asked Eric.

"Al, Peter and Drew tried to get rid of her the night before he jumped. It was terrible," I explained.

"That stiff is a pain in the ass, no wonder they did that."

"Don't talk about her like that! She's my friend."

"Alright, alright!" He rolled his eyes.

"Back in Abnegation, suicide is an act of selfishness. Someone who is truly selfless does not think of himself often enough to desire death," I said.

"We're not in Abnegation!" He snapped. "You're in Dauntless now, just act like a true Dauntless!" Eric looked piss-off again right now.

"I don't mean to upset you," I said when his face turned sour.

"Then don't talk about your friends anymore. They mean nothing to me, just you!" His hand wrapped my waist as he buried his forehead onto my shoulder. I couldn't just walk away from my friends. They were basically my new family after I transferred to Dauntless. But keeping my mouth shut was probably a better idea since I didn't want to get Eric mad.

"You know what?" He faced me back as he rubbed my cheeks. "I think we should release this shitty tension away from us."

"What do you wanna do?" I asked when he took my hand and we headed downstairs.

"Just trust me on this!" He chuckled.

A few minutes later we both were in the train headed to the city center. I didn't know where Eric takes me but he seemed pretty excited about it. "Where are we going exactly?" I walked closer to him whom standing near the train's door.

"We're almost there." I sat on the floor with my eyes following the building that passing us by, until Eric called me. "Come here!" I got up and took a few steps forward and standing next to him. "See that building over there?" He pointed to one of the tallest buildings left in Chicago. "We're going to that place!"

"Hancock Building? What are we going to do there?"

"You'll see!"

"I don't like surprises." I pouted and he chuckled before wrapping his arm around my waist.

A few minutes later we were getting closer to the building and both of us jumped off the train. Eric then took me to Hancock Building and we were going to the top of the building. The building was seriously tall and my feet were getting weak from walking up so many stairs. Eric sometimes made fun of me when I stopped in some level just to catch my breath.

"Don't laugh at me!" I punched his upper arm just to cause him to laugh even more.

"Come on, we're almost there!" He said as he took my hand.

The sun almost setting down when we finally reached the top of the building. The wind blew pretty hard this evening but it didn't bug me at all since I was too fascinated by the view. Despite the city was filled with ruins but it was so beautiful. The view from Eric's apartment was already incredible but this was higher and I could almost see the entire Chicago from here. I could see the ruined city and then the giant wall in the far end. I always wondered was there anything outside the fence.

"Great view, right?" Said Eric and I nodded repeatedly. "But we're not here for the view."

"We're not?"

"Come!" He titled his head signaling me to follow him to the other side.

"No way!"

"Yes!" He smirked in amusement while standing next to a very long rail that I realized this was the zip-lining thing my friends talking about after they got home from game night. "You didn't get a chance to try this one before, so why not I take you instead!"

I remember my friends went zip-lining on their way home after game night but unfortunate event happened to me so I guess I was the only transfer left who hadn't try zip-lining.

The building was so high and the line was pretty far long that I didn't have any idea where will it end. I was leaning my body on the edge just curious to see how high I was in. My heart beating so fast as soon my eyes looking straight down under. I took a few steps away just to calm myself down. Eric was busy checking and preparing the gear, not realized that I now stood two meters away from him. But my adrenaline was rushing and I couldn't wait to try it.

"Rox, come here!" Eric called me and he was holding his laugh when he saw me a bit afraid.

"Is it safe?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"Just trust me on this," he answered and I carefully nodded. "It's okay if you don't want to try but you'll need to prepare yourself because I'll call you a scaredy cat from now on. It's not going so well in Dauntless."

"Shut up!" I punched his chest making him chuckled. "Just buckle me up!" He then helped me with the gear and made sure that everything was settled before I start. I stood on the edge of the building and the wind causing me to stumble a little but Eric hold me keeping me steady.

"Don't be afraid!"

"I'm not!" I lied. "W-what about you?"

"I'll catch you in a minute. Don't forget to pull the break when you reach the end." Explained Eric when he showed me the handle on top of my body. "You ready?" He asked. It was scary from up here but I just couldn't wait to do this.

"Yes!" I shouted and Eric gave a little push and I suddenly flew around. I screamed at first and hold my hands tightly to the vest but it slowly turned into an enjoyment. The wind felt so intense made it hard for me to opened my eyes wide but it didn't stop me from spreading my hands like a bird and shouting so loud but my voice buried down as soon the wind filled inside my mouth when it was getting faster than before. The track was phenomenal; it came across from one building to another one and also squeezed through a hole from a ruined tower. I didn't know how long the track was when suddenly it made a very nosedive and I grabbed the vest that wrapped around my body. The track was getting jumpy, changing from one rail to another one and I realized I was just a few meters away from the ground. I was distracted by it and didn't pay attention to what in front of me until someone screamed at me.

"Pull the break! Roxy pull it!" I looked up and saw Uriah was standing at the end of a concrete and other Dauntless born were waving at me to pull the handle. I was getting so close to the end but I hadn't slow down. I struggled to pull the handle but my hand couldn't reach it. The wind made it hard and the end of the track was getting closer. I tried again and this time I got it. I quickly pulled the break and I heard metal screeching. Thankfully it was getting slower and I hit the concrete with just a little bump. My heart racing and my breathing were all over the place.

"That was sick!" I turned around to see Uriah standing next to me. "Here let me help you get down." Seconds later I was free from the straps and I fell down with Uriah helping me out.

"Thanks!" I thanked him after my feet reach the ground safely.

"You're zip-lining by yourself?" Zeke, Uriah's brother, showed up from around the corner. "It was a dumb thing to do going to do that alone."

"Zeke is right, but props to your bravery!" The shaved head girl, Lynn showed up with Jen walking behind her. I didn't know Jen was now hanging with Uriah and his friends now.

"You could just ask us if you wanna try zip-lining. We would love to accompany you," said Uriah.

"I actually not alone. I come here with..." I hadn't finish my sentence when everyone was now staring back to the rail when they heard someone was coming. Seconds later Eric stopped at the end of the rail and he hop down.

"Oh look who's here!? It's Eric!" Shouted Zeke and now I could see everyone was gathered around us. I knew Marlene, but I didn't know who was the other girl who stood next to Zeke. "So you two are, uhm what? Like a having a date now?" Zeke looked back and forth between Eric and I.

"Non of your business!" Eric pushed Zeke back and he walked closer toward me. "Let's go home!" He grabbed my hand.

"Come on Eric! You can hang with us for a bit. Don't you think it's a bit early to take your girlfriend back home? Have some fun, will you?"

Eric stopped walking and he started clenching his jaw again, like every time he was pissed he always did that. He was about to turn around to face Zeke when I hold his arm and pulled him back. I shook my head, told him not to cause any trouble. His breathing was getting heavier and I knew he didn't like when someone made fun at him, even though I was sure it was not what Zeke meant to.

"Yeah Roxy, we're going to do something fun after this. You should join! I'm sure Jen would like you to join, right Jen?" Said Uriah.

"Uh what? Uhm uh..." Jen stuttered when our eyes met to one another.

"Well actually we need to go back. It's uhm... Eric has a job to finish tonight," I lied. "Thanks for your offer guys, uhm maybe next time?"

"Next time will be great!" Replied Lynn.

I waved at them and walked away from there, headed back to the nearest train rail. Eric was still pissed off, he easily get pissed at everything.

"Stop with that angry face of yours please!" I wrapped my arm around him.

"This is supposed to be our night. Fuck that I have to see those punk ass people!"

"They seems nice..."

"Yeah right... Nice!" I heard some sarcastic tone coming from him.

"You know Zeke?"

"Me and him were in the same year. He is best friend with that number boy!" He explained and I just about to opened my mouth again but he cut me. "And I don't want to talk about them, understand!?"

I wanted Eric to be open with me but maybe that time will come and maybe someday he would tell me everything about his history, but now I just nodded and did what he wanted me to do. "So this night supposed to be our night?" I teased him.

"Don't start again Roxy!" He was annoyed but couldn't hide that he wanted to smile a little bit.

We were waiting for the train to come when I heard someone calling my name. Both of us turned around to see Jen was standing a few meters away.

"Jen?"

"Uhm Roxy... Can we talk? Uh... Alone." I walked closer to her when I heard the train was coming. I look back and forth between the train, Jen, and Eric. "Please Roxy? Can we go back and talk for a while?"

"Can we talk back in the compound?" I asked.

"I'm not feel comfortable talking with you in there." She glanced at Eric. "Please?"

The train was getting closer and Eric was ready to jumped to the empty train. "Hurry up Roxy!" He called.

"Roxy please, just this once!" Begged Jen.

"Roxy we don't have much time!" Eric called me again.

I turned around and jogged back to Eric. When he saw me that I was running back, Eric quickly jumped inside the train and he leaned out, extending his hand to grab me.

"I'll take the next train. I'll meet you there ok!" I shouted at him.

"What!? Jump inside now!" He demanded.

"I'll catch you later!" I shouted again and Eric face turned as sour as he ever be. I might have to deal with him when I get home, but now I had to face Jen with whatever she wanted to talk. "So what do you want to talk?"

"Can we go back to the building first?" She asked.

"Ok! Lead the way."

Honestly I still upset with the fact that Jen mad at me with what happened with her brother. We walked back to the building where Uriah and Zeke were now busy making a bonfire with the girls sitting around. Jen took me to the top of the building, and it only three stories high so I didn't have to catch my breath like the time I climbed the Hancock Building. We sat in the rooftop and Jen was a bit nervous.

"First I wanna say sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to call you names. I was so upset and..." She stopped.

"Apology accepted," I answered and she smiled a little.

"I just can't believe that the fact my brother did something so horrible like that. I wanted to believe that everything you said is a lie and that's what made me angry at you."

"I understand... I uhm... I should've told you earlier but I don't want you to be upset and I..."

"I don't want us to be awkward. You're my very first best friend in Dauntless. I don't want our friendship end just like that..."

"Me neither... A few days ago, I know I'm avoiding you. It's because every time I see it reminds me with Jack and the night when he... He uhm..." I stuttered again when I remembered the night. "But I guess I have to get over it. I mean you don't do anything wrong, and I shouldn't act the way I acted around you. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to. I'm the one who supposed to say sorry," she smiled. "So? Friends?"

I chuckled, "best friend!" I answered as we hugged.

"So it looks like the problem is finally solved!" Uriah was standing near the stairs.

"How long have you been there? Are you eavesdropping?" Pouted Jen.

"I just got here. I heard nothing, I'm being Candor!" I chuckled when I saw Uriah nervous when Jen confronted him

"You guys not mad to each other?" I asked. I thought Jen was upset when her and Uriah relationship was not going to the next level.

"Us?" Said Jen. "As I think again, Uriah is not good enough for me!" Jen stick her tongue out teasing Uriah, and he just chuckled back at her. These two were the most easy-going person I know in my life.

"So you wanna join us downstairs? We're about to roast some marshmallow."

"Marsh what?" I asked confusedly.

"Marshmallow! It's like a candy but not actually a candy. You never have one?" Asked Uriah and I shook my head. "Oh right, Abnegation! Well I better go back, join us ok!" Uriah then rushed back downstairs leaving me back alone with Jen.

"Come Rox, we better go too!"

"I think I should go back to Dauntless. I don't want Eric to be upset. He seems, well already pretty angry when I didn't go home with him."

"Oh damn did I just make get you in trouble?"

"I hope not," I laughed nervously.

"So you and Eric are official now?" Asked Jen.

"Why everyone is asking me that question?" I sighed.

"I don't know, because you and him are like two different kind of personality. He's ruthless, as we all know. I know he lays his eyes on you several times, I just don't think that you will end up together."

"He doesn't as scary as people think. Eric is surprisingly nice and caring."

"Really?" Jen frowned, couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah I know... But something about him makes me draw into him. He's uhm..." I didn't realize I was smiling until Jen nudged my elbow.

"So you really like him?" She teased me again as she kept giving her signature smirk.

"But Tris doesn't seem to trust him."

"Why so?"

"Eric honestly did something, uhm bad, I guess. I'm not necessarily agreed with everything he did."

"Like when he didn't punish Peter for stabbing Edward? Or when he threw my brother out just like that."

"I… I'm sorry about that…"

"Oh uh sorry, I shouldn't brought it back." We were in awkward silent for a while. "But you're the one who knows him better than anyone. I think you're the one who supposed to make your own judgment."

"I know... But sometimes what Tris said kind of bugging me and I don't like that feeling."

"Then you just follow your heart, don't listen to what other people say."

"You're not gonna lecture me or something?"

"I just get my friend back, lecturing you is the last thing I want to do right now," she chuckled.

"Thank you! It feels good to know that someone supporting me," I smiled at her. "By the way, tomorrow is our final test. How are you doing so far?"

"Pretty good. My fear landscape is pretty scary but I'm sure I can manage it."

"Good luck for us both! Owh I better get going now. I'll see you back home, ok?"

"Okay Roxy!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys for the reviews! It means a lot to me :) And about the question from a nice guest, I'll try keep them together as much as possible. Let's see where my brain takes me hehe...**_


	19. The Final Test

As soon as I arrived at Dauntless compound, I immediately looking around for Eric. It wasn't that late so he must be not in his apartment yet so I went to the Pit but he wasn't there. He also wasn't in the cafeteria. I decided to go to his apartment. I went inside using the spare key that I still kept but he wasn't there too. I didn't think he was in his office but I went to the glass building anyway.

The building was pretty much empty since it wasn't a working hour. I've never been to his office before so I didn't know where it located, but it must be in the same floor as Max's. I was wondering around the floor until I saw him got out from the room at the end of the corridor. I was about to called him when I saw Jeanine came out from his office right after. Instinctively I quickly hid myself at the corner under the shadow before Eric or Jeanine could see me.

"Eric, I trust you with this! Watch all of them. Watch for the sign!" Said Jeanine.

Sign? What were they talking about? Were they talking about Divergents? I was confused and kept listening to their conversation.

"And, if I find them?" Asked Eric.

"Contact me! And we will figure out a permanent solution to the problem. Especially her. Her result was manually logged, and Abnegation."

Her? Was she talking about Tris or I? My result was also manually logged but it said Dauntless.

"But, she apparently display perfect Dauntless. I expect much less from what I have seen from her. I don't think she will be the problem even though she surprised me that she could finish the first practice in just three minutes," said Eric.

"That's one of the signs! Trust me, my IQ is so much higher than yours. I got you this job, you know why we selected you to carry out the Erudite collaboration with the Dauntless," said Jeanine. "What about the other one? The one I asked you to keep an eye on."

"Roxy?" my eyes widened when I heard he mentioned my name.

"Yes Roxanne. I didn't expect that you'd take her to our meeting a few days ago. How could you be so reckless?"

"She can't be ma'am. She's way more display a perfect Dauntless than the other girl. I can assure you she's not a threat," said Eric aggressively but he still tried to maintain his tone.

"From the report so far, she displays almost all the factions. Bravery obviously. Selfishness, I heard she helps her friends a lot. Peaceful, she stopped you in a fight before." How did Jeanine know all of this? I was so shocked but kept listening to what she said. "Intelligence and curiosity, such an Erudite. I don't know about honesty," she paused. "Maybe it's your job to figure it out, whether she lies or not for being a Divergent, to you to be exact."

"She's definitely not Divergent ma'am, I can guarantee you that!"

"What makes you think that you know she isn't one?" asked Jeanine with her suspicious eyes. "Don't say you really catching feeling with this girl?" asked Jeanine, as she narrowing her eyes and Eric didn't reply her. "I hope your feeling doesn't make you blind. I trust I know where your loyalties lie. Remember she's with you because I said so."

Eric took a deep breath and his face was tense. "No ma'am I'll make sure that I'll get the job done above anything."

"Good!" And Jeanine started to walk.

I ran away when I heard Jeanine's footstep was coming closer before she or Eric could noticed me for eavesdropping. I couldn't think straight. What if everything Tris said about Eric that couldn't be trusted was true? I shook my own head to get away my thoughts.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. I felt so anxious thinking about Eric and Jeanine last night. It felt much worse that my finals test was just a couple hours away. I sat on my bed while the others were still sleeping though Tris bed was still empty when I thought I could talk to her this morning. Jen was still sleeping, I could just woke her up and talk to her but she didn't know anything about this Divergent situation, and I better not brought her to my problem.

I took a quick hot shower just to loosen up all my muscles then I went to the Pit afterward. I was wondering around not knowing what to do. Some people were just waked up and started their day opening and cleaning up their shops. I went to the cafeteria and they were just prepared things up. I wasn't really wanted around people this morning, so I took a couple of bread since it was the only food that already available and then decided to go to the drinking fountain. I bent down as I cupped the water with both of my hands when someone was placing his hands around my waist. I jumped back and almost landed a punch when I realized it was Eric.

"E-Eric..."

"I didn't mean to scare you," he grinned and took a step forward but I took a step back. "Where were you last night? I've waited for you, but you didn't come back to my apartment. You make me wait all night!" He raised his voice.

"I uh… I went straight to the dorm. It was late, and uhm… I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're not disturbing me, you hear me!?" said Eric and I tried to smile at him but looked like it turned to an awkward grinned.

"You okay?" He frowned when he felt that I was acting weird around him. I couldn't get away the picture from last night. Did Eric will seriously took me and gave me to Jeanine if he found out about me? Did he just be with me because Jeanine told him to? I didn't want to believe that! Because why would he help me practice? If I failed then it'd be easier for them to tracked me down.

"You won't lie to me, won't you?" I turned around not wanting to see his face.

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's uhm… It's nothing." I let go my hand from him but he grabbed it again and pulled me closer to his body. I turned my head down avoiding eye contact with Eric.

"Look at me…" he whispered as he titled my chin up so I met his eyes. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and kissed him. Please just let it washed away all the doubts I had from last night. Eric then pushed me over to the dark narrow path. He bit my lips and I let out a small moaned that made him smirked as he planted kiss to my neck and sucked the skin on my collarbone. My heart was pounding again and I breathe recklessly. I gulped in nervousness and it made Eric stop and pushed me back a little. "You hide something? You ok?"

"I d-don't know..." I lied. "Just too nervous, maybe... I don't know..." I stuttered.

"With your final simulation test?" He asked and I sighed. "Listen Rox, just calm down and you'll be fine."

"I hope so..." I replied and he hugged me tightly. Yes I was nervous about the test but I was more concerned about the Divergent conversation between Eric and Jeanine. A moment later we heard an announcement telling all the initiates were supposed to be in the glass building for our final test. I sighed again.

"We better go now," said Eric. We then went to the glass building. "Remember your practice. Think rational. That's my key," he said. "Good luck, I know you can do it!" before he left and entered the hall.

I joined the other initiates at the waiting room. Most of us were nervous, scared, yet some of them were weirdly excited. I could see series of screens all over the big hall from inside the waiting room. Not so long after that Tris showed up, rushing, and sat beside me.

"You're late," I whispered.

"I was with Tobias and we need to talk after this," she said.

"Who's Tobias?"

"I mean Four," corrected Tris. I guess Tobias is Four's real name and I just knew about it.

"What's wrong?"

"Tobias and I saw…" she stopped when she saw one of the Dauntless guards entered the waiting room and stood not so far from us. "We'll talk about it later." One by one all of us were called and entered the main hall. Like when we were in practice, it took around fifteen to twenty five minutes for each person to finished the simulation. After awhile it finally Tris turns and she went inside. It was I after Tris and my heart was beating so fast. I kept remembering all Eric said this morning about calm myself down and think rational to solve and conquered my fears.

Around ten minutes later Tris was done and Four called my name to entered the hall. I walked inside and I saw Eric was standing behind Jeanine who talked to another Erudite scientists. Eric acted like he didn't care about me but I could see his eyes were following me until I sat at the simulation chair. Tori volunteered to supervise the test. She injected me with a serum, "good luck!" She said before I closed my eyes.

I woke up and I was back stuck in a coffin and sand was running in through the gap. I took a deep breath and hold it for as long as possible before exhaling. I grope in the dark and I found a lighter, I was about to light it up but then recognized the combustion would quickly use my available oxygen. I quickly did a partial sit-up to pull up my t-shirt and wrapped it around my head and knot it on top of my head leaving a large opening at the neck. Then I started to kick the coffin lid to break it off and made the sand rushed in entering the coffin space. I pushed aside the sand toward my feet until it filled up and I pushed it the side. I tried to breathe as calm as possible and not panicking. The jacket over my head was creating an emergency airbag so the sand didn't suffocate me easily. I moved to a seated position and as the sand fell through I slowly stood up and be able to pushed the dirt above and crawled out the grave. After I finally reached the ground, I soon caught a lot of air into my lungs.

While I still trying to breathe normally a frog made a sound right beside me. I quickly jumped back and saw that I was now in some kind of swamp with reptiles and amphibians surrounded me. I panicked. I couldn't stand those animals. Their slimes and the sleek of their skins with spotted on it really creeps me out. I breathe uncontrollably but then a lightning strike and fired a tree. I grabbed a long branch as I ran toward to fiery tree. I extended my hand so the branch was on fire. I turned around and swing the fire branch all over the place. Some of the amphibians were burned and some of them ran away from the heat.

I turned around to run away from the swamp but turned out I was inside a dark underground room with no door or window with a lot of waste stains and I could smell iron in the air, blood. Suddenly a lamp lit up and that was when I realized it was coming from the blood that covered the whole room. The smell of the trash and blood filled up my nose and I had a sudden urge to puke. I looked down to see that I was barefoot. I gulped when the blood started to cover up my feet. I moved around trying to find a way out but there was nothing in there. I looked around and then saw a water sprinkler up in the ceiling. I dragged a table with me so I could climb up to break it. Water spurted all over the place and the smell was slowly gone.

I felt so relieve but then as I saw my own self while the water was washing away my clothes like it was made from body paint. I balled up trying to cover myself up but then I heard people was laughing and giggling from behind me. "Stop!" I screamed to them but it just made them laughed at me even harder. Some of them walking closer to me and trying to touched my body. I feel humiliated and shamed. Then from behind the crowd I saw Jack showed up and he grinned while rubbing his own jaw. "No no no!" I shouted. I was shaking at first but then remembered it was just a simulation. I grabbed him right when he was about to forced himself to me, and then I threw him over and slammed him onto the ground. The laugh and the people were starting to fade gradually.

I closed and opened my eyes in a second then I was back to the main hall. Eric approached me and he helped me get down from the chair. "Congrats!" He congratulated me and kissed me in front of everyone. He then led me to another room where I saw my Mom and Dad were tied up in the wall.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed out loud when I saw them again.

"Kill them!" He said.

"What!?"

"They are traitors. You need to follow order. Kill them!" He handed me a gun and I pointed the gun to my parents shakily. I knew I didn't get out from the simulation yet, but raising a gun to my parents really freak me out. Someone shot them a long time ago and now I had to kill them.

I closed my eyes and ready to shoot when I heard Four whispered in my ear from behind me. "No, you have to kill him!" I opened my eyes and I saw my parents were no longer there but it was Eric instead. "Kill him now!" Four yelled at me.

My heart was beating so fast and I didn't dare to see Eric's face. Four kept yelling at me but I was shaken up and I couldn't point the gun properly. "I c-can't…"

"He will kill you. You have to kill him first…" It was Tris now who talked to me.

"I can't! No no not him! No!" I turned around and screamed at Tris and Four.

"Then you have to kill her!" Jeanine showed up beside me. "Follow your order, soldier!"

"You know what she is! Death is the punishment for her. Do it!" now it was Eric who talk.

I closed my eyes again, hesitation rushing all over my head. Tris is my friend. My friends are my new family now. I couldn't breathe at first but I managed to calm myself and remember that this was just a simulation. This was the test. This was just a sim. This wasn't real. I closed my eyes and then I shot. I heard the gun banging and then I woke up for the second time in the main hall. Tori came and help me unattached all the wires that connected.

"Is it over?" I asked and Tori nodded.

"Yes," she answered but didn't really please with me. I wondered if she saw me shot Tris.

"I'll take her from here!" Eric showed up behind Tori and she step away from me allowing Eric to help me out. Eric led me outside the hall back to the waiting room and I could see Jeanine eyes were following me.

"How did I do?" I asked him as we walked in the hallway.

"It looks fine. The last one is a bit blurry in the screen but I think you're good."

"You don't see the last one?" I timidly asked him. I was worried about how he felt knowing he was in my fear landscape. I wasn't afraid of him, I just afraid him killing my friends.

"Sort of. Like I said the screen turned blurry. We couldn't see the whole thing." He explained and was somehow relieved. "I'll leave you here, ok?" He said when we reached the waiting room door. "I'll see you after it's all done," I nodded and he kissed my temple.

A moment later Tori came to me and she said I passed the test. I was so relieved and I went back to The Pit but suddenly someone dragged me into a dark alley. "Tris!? What the hell?"

"Listen. About earlier today, Four and I saw that Erudite was delivering some supplies, computers, and some sort of new serum to Dauntless. Four said it's some kind of cognitive transmitter. It's supposed to make you more susceptible to suggestion. Looking at the amount of it, it could create an army."

"An army!? W-what are you talking about? Why they need it?"

"I don't know for sure, but you know about them intensely looking for Divergents. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"But we passed the test!" I said.

"I know... But... Anyway how did you do it by your own? I mean... Four helped me practice."

"Uhm... Well... Eric actually helped me a couple days ago..."

"Eric!? You're not telling him anything, don't you?"

"No! I'm not. I'm not stupid!"

"I told you so many times Roxy, you have…"

"I actually…" I cut her and paused thinking should I told Tris about it or no. "I saw Eric and Jeanine talking about looking for Divergents and…"

"And what?"

"Jeanine said if Eric found one, she will find a permanent solution for it."

"Killing us. She wants us dead!"

"But Eric won't let that happen! I'm sure he won't let anything happen!"

"Use your brain Roxy! Eric is Jeanine's little minion. You know he lives for his pride. For his job and his power!"

I never found Eric that way. He would never do that, right!? I kept repeating the sentence over and over again inside my head. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't reply Tris and just staring blankly to the floor when later I heard an announcement from the speaker.

"All Dauntless initiates, report to your command leaders."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Tris shrugged, "I don't know."

We jogged to The Pit. There we saw a lot of people lining up to get an injection. I joined Christina and Will in the group. I saw Jen was with Uriah and his friends lining up a couple lines from where I was standing. I waved at her and she walked closer to us joining the group. I found Eric was standing in a higher ground in front of everyone.

"All right, listen up! Before you leave tonight. I want you all in four lines. Everyone gets a tracking device. Don't ask question. It's just a precaution," he shouted.

"Do you see Four!" asked Tris.

"No," answered Christina, followed me shook head from Will and Jen.

"Oh my God!" Tris went off the line looking for Four.

"Hey Tris wait!" I followed her trying to make her stop since all Dauntless leaders suddenly eyeing her.

I saw Eric jumped down and cut her way when she was about to leave The Pit. I stood right next to Tris. "Congratulations! You should be the first in line but..." He waved to a guy behind us. "I'll make it easy for you!" The guy suddenly injected Tris on the side of her neck. "Hurts like bitch, huh? Now you're really one of us!" Eric smirked to Tris before she ran away. The guy was about to injected me but I quickly backed away. "Give me that!" Eric asked for the syringe. "I'll deal with her myself!" He took the syringe and the guy walked away back to the group.

"Eric, what the hell is this?" I asked after the guy left and he dragged me out from everyone sight.

"First, congrats on your final test!" he said.

"T-thank you…" I answered him. If it weren't because of Eric, who helped me training, I'd probably never pass it.

His eyes were wondering around, "Roxy, I need you to listen to me. Go to my apartment after this," he whispered. "I'll let you skip this."

"What? Why?" I frowned.

"Just do it!"

Suddenly Max showed up behind Eric. "Everything all right?" he asked and Eric just made a face to him. "Did you already get an injection, Roxy?" he raised his chin toward me.

"She did!" answered Eric.

"Hmm… I don't see any mark right there," Max pointed my neck. "Give me that!" He told Eric to gave him the syringe gun.

"I said she already got one!" Eric moved and standing in front of me blocking Max to came near me.

"Just to make sure. Another injection won't harm her, or you have a problem with that, Eric?" Eric clenched his jaw and he turned his fingers into fists. I held his arm and step forward; ready to give Max a blow.

"If you're not sure, you can inject me again, sir!"

"Good!" Max took the syringe from Eric's hand, "do you mind?" he gestured Eric to step aside as he injected the serum into my neck. It stings a little and it made rubbed it immediately after he took it out. "Welcome to Dauntless!" he said before he left as Eric kept eyeing him until Max was out of sight.

"Fuck him!" He turned around to see me. "Why would you do that!? I want you to skip it!"

"You're about to hit him. I can't let you do that! You think I want to see you get kicked out!?"

"He won't kick me!" He scoffed. "Listen! Just do what I say, go to my apartment after this! I'll meet you there!" He then walked back to the group and talked to other Dauntless guards who were in charge to injected all members.

I went to Eric's apartment and used the spare key that he said that I could keep. I've been waiting in there for almost two hours, and it almost midnight before Eric finally showed up. He approached me in a hurry and hugged me.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded.

"What's wrong? Can you tell me now?" He looked worry and it made me worry. "Eric?"

"I'm sorry... It's for your own good!" He suddenly smothered me. I struggled but the liquid on the sniffer started to made me lose my consciousness.

* * *

 _ **The war is around the corner, what do you guys think? And I'm so so so thankful for every single reviews from you guys. It motivates me to write and post faster. Thanks a lot! :)**_


	20. The War

_**Hi sorry it took a while for me to update. Been busy with this and that.**_  
 _ **And about a comment for my grammar. First of all, sorry if my grammar confused you guys. My primary language isn't English and I never have a course (except in school). I am aware that my grammar needs to be fixed. Still looking for a beta-reader tho. I'll try to find the wrong ones and fix it. Meanwhile, please bear with me. And thanks for staying and keep reading my fanfic. I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot :)**_

* * *

I woke up tomorrow morning still in Eric's apartment with dizziness all over my head. I tried to get up from bed but my hands tied up with a handcuff to the bed frame. I found a note that was place on the nightstand.

 _\- Don't go out! -_

"What the hell!" I pulled the handcuff from the bed frame but it was useless, there was no way it would break that easily. I opened the drawer next to the bed looking for any paperclip or bobby pin to unlock the handcuff but I found none.

I got up from the bed and tried my hardest to pull the bed with me far enough to the kitchen. The bed wasn't that heavy like it looks like, all I need to do was giving all my strength. I opened every drawer and was looking for a knife, that maybe could cut the metal, but I called it off knowing it would take forever. "Shit! Think Roxy, think!"

Then I saw a beer can in the trashcan. I remembered about the book that Will showed me a while ago when he was bored. It was about how to escaped from anything, from rope, zip ties, duct tape, and even handcuff. I grabbed the can and then I looked for a scissor. I cut the can into a rectangle shape, narrow enough to fit into the locking mechanism on the cuffs. Then I got myself a shim. I inserted the shim in between the locking mechanism and the teeth. I slid it up so it ran along the teeth, so I was essentially sticking it into the cuff along the rim. With the shim in place, I tightened the cuff just one notch. Then I pushed the shim and I heard a little clicking sound.

I took off the handcuffs right away and ran to the door but it was locked. Of course it obviously locked but then I remembered I still had Eric's spare key that probably still inside my pants pocket. I grope inside but it wasn't there. Eric must've taken it out. I ran back to the bedroom and opened Eric's closet. There I found another key inside Eric's pants. After I got it, I rushed back to the door and went out from his apartment.

I was looking for my friends but the whole compound was empty. Nobody was in there. I wondered around until I came to the dark hallway that leads to the Pit and bumped in with Tris.

"Tris!" I hugged her, felt so relieve that I finally found one person that I know. "W-what's going on? What the hell happened? I can't find anyone!" I asked panicky.

"Oh Roxy! Thank God you're alive!" Tris hugged me again.

She was with two older men, that I recognized one of them was Tris' Dad, Andrew Prior and the other one was, Marcus Eaton, the Abnegation leader. In the back of them was a timid guy who I knew it was Caleb, Tris' brother.

"Caleb?" I glanced behind over Tris' shoulder to take a better view.

"R-Roxanne…" he waved at me scarily. I knew Caleb back in Abnegation, more than I knew Tris, since Caleb sometimes helping his Mom while she came to the orphanage to take care of me and the other kids. He was like a brother I've never had. We were pretty close back in Abnegation.

"Where's your Mom?" I asked and all of them tensed up.

"She… They killed my Mom," answered Tris.

"What!? W-what do you mean?" I was stuttered but Tris didn't answer my question.

"You're not in a sim?" asked Tris's Dad as he held my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. "What sim?"

"The serum doesn't work out for us, Dad," explained Tris.

"The serum?" and then I realized it was the injection everyone got from last night. "The serum that they injected last night? What did they do to us!?"

"It makes you under a simulation. It makes you can't control your own mind. All of our friends are now attacking Abnegation as we speak. They made them killers!" explained Tris in a hurry. "We don't have time. I have to find Tobias!"

"Four? Where is he?

"Jeanine took him! I need to rescue him!"

"Where's Eric? Do you know where he is!?"

"Eric is part of Jeanine's plan to wiped out all the Divergent. He and the Dauntless leaders made everyone attacked Abnegation. They are looking for Divergent! They're looking for us! He killed everyone!"

"Eric? But he... He..." I couldn't say anything. I didn't know how to process all of this. I couldn't believe what Tris just said.

"I told you several times Roxy!"

"No! Jeanine must've used him. He might also be in a sim!" I shouted and Tris frowned because of my defensive reaction.

"Are you that blinded by your feeling!? He's perfectly alive and awake, Roxy!" she shouted back.

"Can we discuss about it later? We have to go!" instructed Tris's Dad.

Tris looked and shook her head at me before she nodded to her Dad. We back walking in the Pit and I just followed around before she gave me a gun, "use this! You need to protect yourself."

"Where did you get this?" I asked as I took the gun.

"It doesn't matter!"

Then all of us then followed Tris. We all walked down the hallway, which is striped with light every ten feet. Tris was just walked on the first patch when suddenly I heard a gunshot. We all got down and crawled on the ground.

"Everyone's ok?" asked Tris and her Dad nodded. I saw Caleb looks terrified but there was nothing we could do now. "Stay here!" said Tris as she run to the side of the room with me following her. Both of us creep along the dark path and pressed our body to the wall hoping the shooter couldn't see us and we could strike first.

"Whoever's there," a voice shouted, "surrender your weapons and put your hands up!"

I glanced enough to see whom was the man shooting at us. I took a peek when I saw a dark haired guy who was always getting on my nerves but suddenly he shot us but thankfully it just hit the wall beside me. "It's Peter." I told Tris.

"What!?"

"He's awake," I told her.

I could just at least shot his leg to stop him from shooting at us when suddenly Tris sprinted and landed a punch on Peter's nose before he could do anything. Peter shouted and he brought his hands to cover his nose. Peter dropped onto his knee and his gun clattering on the ground. Tris grabbed the gun and pointed the barrel onto his head. I ran beside her and pointed my gun to Peter. "How are you awake?" shouted Tris.

Peter just lifted his head up and made a mocking face. I heard Tris clicked the bullet into the chamber raising an eyebrow from Peter. "Don't Tris!" I shouted as her as I took a step forward and kicked Peter on his stomach. "Get up! I said get up and against the wall!" I shouted.

"Against the wall now!" shouted Tris as she pushed Peter to the wall. "I ask you again how are you awake!?"

"The Dauntless leaders… They evaluated my records and removed me from the simulation. And because I'm smarter than you, and they need me!" said Peter arrogantly.

"Because they figured out that you already have murderous tendencies and wouldn't mind killing a few hundred people while conscious," said Tris as she tapped the gun against his skull. The way Tris reacted she must be held so much anger toward Peter what happened with her at the Chasm.

I never really engaged with Peter, somehow he never taunted or mocked me like he always did to Tris despite I was also a stiff. That was what they always called us. "Where are they controlling it from Peter?" I shouted.

"Why would I tell you that? It's not like you're gonna shoot me!"

"Why do people keep saying that!?" Tris then shot Peter's arm, made him screamed and his voice filled the entire hall. "Where are they controlling it from!?"

"You don't need to shoot him Tris!" I looked at her but she didn't bother.

"Every minutes we waste, another Abnegation dies, and another Dauntless becomes a murderer," stated Tris. "I will give you another chance to tell me what I need to know before I shoot you somewhere worse!" she talked back to Peter.

Peter was hesitant but I knew he would tell us eventually. There was no selflessness in him at all as far as I knew. "If you don't kill me, they will. The only way I'll tell you is… if you get me out of here."

"You want me to take you with us!?" She snapped. "The person who almost tried to kill me… with me!?"

"If you expect to find out what you need to know!" said Peter as he groaned in pain from his nose.

"Tris, we don't have any choice. Like you said, we can't waste more time!"

"See! She agrees with me! Listen to your fellow stiff, stiff!" said Peter as he gave a smirked that I didn't like.

"We can deal with him later on!" I grinned at him.

"W-what!?"

"Ok fine!" said Tris. "We need to move!"

I turned around to see Tris's Dad, Marcus, and Caleb walked closer. Tris was about to pull Peter up when her Dad crouched next to Peter and wrapped Peter's arm with his shirt. "Was it really necessary to shoot him?" asked her Dad without looking at Tris. Tris didn't answer her Dad.

"Get up Peter!" I said to him when I saw Tris's Dad already done wrapping his arm.

"Come on Peter, get up!" Tris shouted.

"You want him to walk?" said Caleb. "Are you insane?"

"Did I shoot him in the leg!? No he walks!"

Caleb tried to help Peter to his feet. "His legs are fine, Caleb! He can walk by himself. Don't be such a fucking crybaby!" I mocked Peter and he pulled his arm from Caleb. "Hurry lead us the way!" I pushed him to started to walk.

He than led us the way to control room located in the 8th floor of the glass building that he said it was where Jeanine and her team controlled all of this. There were guards in front of the control room.

"That's it, isn't it?" asked Tris.

"Yeah! I've seen Jeanine go in there," answered Peter.

"That's where she's controlling it from?" I asked.

"We need a plan!" I said and Tris agreed with me. We were discussing things when suddenly Tris's Dad grabbed Tris's hand.

"Like you said, there isn't a second to waste," and suddenly Tris's Dad got out from where we were hiding.

"Dad, no!" called Tris.

We all quickly ran after him while we kept shooting the guards. All the guards were down but unfortunately one of the guards hit Tris's Dad. She knelt beside her dying father and tried so hard not to cry.

"Tris..." I grabbed her shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

"Watch Caleb!" she said to me. "I'm going in there!"

"I'm going with you!" offered me.

"No! No one's going to die again because of me. Please stay here Roxy!" she said.

"Jeanine is in there! I need to know what she did to Eric!" I said.

"No! You stay here. Please take care of my brother!" she said before she left us to enter the room.

I was outside waiting anxiously for her to come back. My gun pointed to Peter since I'd never trust him. Caleb sat beside his Dad's body, sobbing. Marcus in the other hand just sat in shock doing nothing.

"I thought you're with Eric," suddenly Peter talked to me. "He specifically warned me not to touch you during initiation. Though it's so tempting to beat two stiffs together," he shrugged, "if it isn't because of him, you'd already on my top list. And now you're here with her." I knew he meant Tris. "I'm surprised you are not with Eric right now. He must be disappointed at you!" He mocked me. I didn't say anything. I was confused and mad with the truth that Eric was doing this shitty plan with Jeanine and I thought he was better than that. "Oh wow! You didn't know, do you? He didn't say anything about any of this?" sneered Peter. "Guess he doesn't really trust you then!" he shrugged.

"Fuck off Peter!" I pointed the gun closer to his chest. "Shut you fucking mouth or I swear to God!"

"Oh come on you might be great at combat yet you're more stiff then Tris. You feel pity on me when she shot me. I'm sure you won't shoot me now!"

"Yes I guess I won't kill you, but I can do this." I smiled before I flipped the gun and hit him with the edge of it to his already broken nose. Peter screamed again but then I placed my hand to his mouth to keep him shut. "Shut up!"

"Fuck you stiff!" He cursed but I pushed my gun back to his chest. "Ok, ok stiff. Relax!"

He took a few steps back and leaned on the wall. It took a while waiting for Tris to came back, and I was getting so nervous and couldn't stop shaking my leg. Caleb was still mourned his Dad and couldn't stop sobbing. I approached him and crouched beside him. "Caleb…" I paused not knowing how to comforted someone "I'm sorry about your Dad… I know how it feels" I took off my jacket and covered Andrew Prior's body.

Sirens suddenly rang in the entire compound. "Oh shit they know we're here!" I grabbed Caleb, "stand up Caleb! We have to go!" I kept walking back and forth, "dammit Tris where are you!?" I didn't want to left without my friend. "Caleb, listen to me. Stay here and keep your eyes on him," I said as I gave him the gun that his Dad used earlier. "I need to get Tris first. I'll be right back!" I got up and moved to Peter, "if you're plotting something, I'm gonna find and kill you!" I opened the door and ran the hallway until I reach a dark room with a bright room next to it that contained a lot of monitors. I saw Tris was laying on the floor with a gun on Four hand pointed to her forehead.

"Tris!" I shouted as I shot the Erudite guards. One of them grabbed me from behind and made me release my gun, but I quickly hit his head with my elbow. He fell down and I took the gun back from the floor and shot another guard who ran toward me. Another guard from the bright room shot me, and it hit my arm. I grunted in pain but when I turned around to shot him back, I saw Jeanine standing among the Erudite scientists. Inside me was boiling and I forgot the pain that my arm felt. I got up trying to shoot again but I was running out bullets. "Shit!" I threw my gun.

A guard almost shot me when suddenly Four showed up and shooting everyone as he moved forward to Jeanine while kept shooting and punch everyone after he was out of bullets. A guard about to shot Four from behind but I jumped over and knocked him out. That was when I realized Jeanine was already on the monitor controlling the Dauntless who were in the simulation, but thankfully Tris knife throwing ability hit Jeanine's hand perfectly and it stopped her from whatever she was doing. But it was too late; I saw my Christina and Jen on the monitor holding their guns ready to shoot all the innocent people in Abnegation.

Tris rushed to Jeanine, "shut it down!"

"No!" answered Jeanine.

Tris took the knife out from Jeanine's hand and she held the knife to Jeanine's neck now. "I'm not gonna ask you again! Do it! Shut it down!"

"I admire you're willing to die for what you believe, but so am I!"

Tris face looked lost when she realized Jeanine would never ever turn the program down. I rushed to her and grabbed the knife from her hand. "Fuck shut it down!" I shouted to her as the knife slightly cut a millimeter of her skin. Still Jeanine didn't scare even though her skin was cut.

"Ohh… Roxanne. The one I asked Eric to keep an eye."

"What did you do to him!? Shut the program now!" I pushed her.

"Why did I do to him?" She taunted me. "You think he's in the sim? Eric is always works for me."

"You're a liar!" I didn't notice that the knife was getting deeper. "I said shut it down now!"

"Beatrice is kind of hard to control yet you're easily manipulated by him," she smirked. "I just don't expect Eric to have a feeling for you. I'm worried that he will crossed me but…" she laughed. "Eric is still in my side."

I moved back after everything she said. The knife fell off from my hand. No. No. So everything Tris said about him were true. He lied. Eric lied to me. The words kept repeating inside my head and I couldn't think straight. My body was listless thinking about Eric. I didn't really aware what happened around me after that. I didn't listen to anything Jeanine and Tris said after that. My mind was blank and felt an ache inside my chest, until Tris shook me.

"Roxy come on, we have to go!" She shook me until I tilted my head to see her. I looked around to see Jeanine was unconscious on the floor. I didn't know what Tris did to her. Tris pulled me and I ran following them. We all ran back to where we left Caleb, Peter, and Marcus.

"Son…" said Marcus when he saw Four. I was pretty surprised knowing Marcus Eaton is Four's Dad. I never know or even saw him back in Abnegation.

"Stay away from him!" Tris pushed Marcus back away from Four. I was confused at first but then I remembered about the article saying that Marcus beaten up his son. Some said that the article was a lie, but I guess it wasn't a lie at all.

I heard a sound of footsteps running toward us. "Let's go! Come on guys!" shouted Four.

Other Dauntless members outside the compound who were in the simulation before were finally awake and they were confused with what happened. Six of us then ran to catch a moving train. Everyone was already jumped into the train and I was the last one. Right when I was about to jump in, "Roxy!" I turned around to see Eric ran toward us with his limping leg, I could see that he got shot. I gradually slower my running when I saw his face. But everything that Jeanine said earlier suddenly came back into my mind.

"Roxy, come on!" Tris called me after she safely inside the moving train. I heard Eric was calling me again making me turned around back and forth between two choices. But then I faster my pace and jumped inside the train. I looked back from the door and I saw Eric's face sank when he saw me running away with Tris and Four.


	21. The Confrontation

Amity's leader, Johanna, was kindly enough to let us stay in their compound. Jeanine's message about Divergent plotting to attack Abnegation was all over the city. My hatred toward that woman was growing every seconds. I turned bitter and still couldn't accept the fact about Eric. Tris sometimes gave a face but she didn't say 'I told you so' to me directly. I wanted to get out all the anger I had inside but couldn't do anything in this peace place and it was the only thing Johanna asked from us, no violence. I tried so hard not to fight Peter every time he picked on us.

I was helping out the farmers harvesting their crops when Peter approached me with Caleb following him from behind. "Hey do you think maybe we can contact your boyfriend and surrender ourselves?" Peter stood leaning on a shovel. "I mean Tris was the one they're looking for, right?"

"I will never do that!" I replied without seeing his face.

"Oh come on! Who knows maybe Jeanine will give us a great position for turned them over. Beside we are not Divergent!" I looked at him in anger and disbelief before going back to the potatoes I was harvesting. "Wait! Don't you say that you're also one of them!?"

"You should shut your filthy mouth!"

"Fuck! I'm with two Divergents. I can't believe you are that good!" He smirked and I frowned. "You made Eric your boyfriend so you can save your own ass!" He laughed and I was done with him.

I jumped and laid a fist to his face. Peter fell to the ground and I punched him. He turned me over and pinned me onto the ground. I kicked and I threw him away. I rushed back to him and I was about to hit him with a shovel when Caleb held me back. I got up and was about to punch Caleb but he backed away and hands were up in the air.

"Please... Please don't do this. Johanna will kick us out from Amity if you violated the rules," he begged.

I panted and then tried to calm myself down when I saw other Amity farmers were now watching us scarily. I scoffed and threw the shovel to the ground. Peter cursed at me but I didn't bother. I continued my work and Peter walked away from the farm. Caleb stood next to me helping me out with the crops.

"M-maybe what he said is a good point," Caleb stuttered.

"Not you too Caleb!"

"No, no! Listen... He said one of the Dauntless leaders is your boyfriend. Maybe he will do something? Can he? I mean I, we don't do anything."

"Nor your sister! Did you hear what you just say?" I frowned. "You're willing to sacrifice your family to save yourself? I'm an orphan. If I could do something to have them back, I'd do anything!"

"I... I don't mean..."

"You still have your sister. You should've take care of her! My friends are my family now. I won't give them to Jeanine so she could do whatever she will do to us! Beside Eric… he… I'm not sure about him…"

Caleb couldn't say anything and my work was finally done. I took the basket to one of the farmers and I walked back to the main building. I saw Tris and Four were lining up for lunch, so I joined them.

"You cut your hair?" I said when I saw she had a pixie cut now.

"You look like a mess!" She said when she saw me covered in dirt.

"Peter..." I answered and she just rolled her eyes as I grabbed a plate and joined the rest of the group lining up for food.

"Go with happiness," The man said to me after he scoops some food into my plate.

"I really don't know how much longer I can do this whole peace and love thing," said Tris.

"It's just the way the are," I said.

"Yes it's the Amity way. Just try to blend in," said Four.

"I'm trying to blend in, but it's just not working," she replied.

"You don't know how much I'm sick trying to hold my fist against Peter, but here we are stuck in this place for a while," I added.

Seconds later I heard Peter was cutting the line and he eventually right behind us. "Pathological offendiness along without questioning passivity," Peter smirked. "I love this place!" He extended his hand asking for the woman to scoop him some food. "Thank you. Go with happiness!" Peter sneaked in between Tris and I. "Hey Tris, I really like your hair by the way. Did you try to cut it all short and weird?"

"Hey Peter why don't you take your food and sit down," warned Four.

"Or what?"

"Cut it off guys! Don't make a fucking scene!" I pushed Peter back from Four.

"Beside I think we all should stick together," said Peter as he walked beside me and tried to wrap his arm around my shoulder but I threw away his arm and walked faster to our table.

"Come on! I thought you like bad boys. I can be like him you know!" Teased Peter.

"Shut your mouth Peter or I swear..." I breathe. "Never mind, not worth it!"

"We should be friends now. You know that I'm always attracted to you but that damn Eric always kept his eyes on you. Man, I didn't want end up like your lover boy Jack!" I rolled my eyes and not saying anything, but it didn't make Peter stop. "But he's not here now. Don't you think maybe we can end up together? Since now that we are officially fugitive."

"Wait, what do you mean by officially fugitive?" Asked Caleb with his worry face.

"You don't know? You didn't tell Caleb?" Said Peter to Tris as we reached the table. "Yesterday Jeanine announce that the attack on Abnegation was organized by a group of renegade Divergent," Peter glanced at Tris and winked at me. "And their sympathizer" he looked at Four

"So they're blaming the whole thing on us?" Asked Caleb.

"And Jeanine needed a petition to the council so they could declare martial law," explained Four.

"And now she has one!" I said.

"Staying here at Amity is the best option for now. We need to keep an eye of the ground and find out where the rest if the Dauntless are," said Four.

"Then we can make a move!" I added. "We need to stop Jeanine!"

"We need to kill Jeanine!" corrected Tris in anger.

"I know. We're not ready yet," reasoned Four.

"Beatrice, you're not being serious are you?" Asked Caleb.

"No, I'm being serious! I'm not gonna stop until she's dead!"

"Jeanine is the only reason all of this things happen! We need to stop her before she wiped out all of us," I yelled.

"Maybe both of you but not us," teased Peter.

"You can't just go around and kill people..." replied Caleb.

"She's right! Listen to your sister. Tris, I think you should go to Erudite and kill Jeanine by yourself. You don't need to take us or her with you," Peter pointed at me. "She can live happy with me," he winked again and I made a disgusted look. "I'll also stay with Caleb so they don't kill him too!"

"What?" Tris tensed.

"C'mon you know. Just as you did to your parents," grinned Peter.

Suddenly Tris jumped from her chair and both of them fight in-between the table. Tris cut Peter's cheek with table knife and then she threw the table and it made Peter fell to the ground with the table pushed down over him.

"Tris stop!" I blocked her from attacking Peter but she cut my forearm with a knife. Tris jumped over and about to punched Peter when Johanna shouted from the door.

"Stop!" Tris looked at her and Four held her up. "What do you think you're doing? My office now!"

I moved the table and helped Peter got up to his feet. This tension between us wasn't going to stop. We walked to Johanna's office that was located in the second floor right near the horses' barn.

We all gathered around in Johanna's office. Tris still couldn't wash away her angry face and I started to get mad at her for doing that. I've been holding myself not to cause scene when everyone was around and now she just doing that in a second. I understand she lost her parents because of this. I didn't have any parents and I finally had someone I care about, Eric. But now that person was looking, hunting, and probably wanted us dead while Tris still have her brother and Four by her sides.

"Was I not clear that the terms of your sanctuary here include no violence?" Johanna started to talk.

"Well I can guarantee you that nothing like this will ever happen again," assured Four.

Tris kept pushing Johanna and they had a little argument in there. Four sometimes need to stop Tris for crossing the line and made us get kick from Amity. Suddenly someone was rushing upstairs and wanted to talk to Johanna.

A second later we heard a lot of heavy vehicles burst into the farm. I looked over the window and a bunch of Dauntless came into the farm full with weapons. I saw Max got out from one of the vehicles and then I saw Eric.

"Eric..." My heart sank to my stomach.

"Stay here and keep quite!" Johanna then rushed downstairs to greeted Max and Eric.

We couldn't see or hear anything they talk downstairs but Four panicky moved away. "Eric is here, we need to move now. Come on!"

"Four, let me talk to him!" I said.

"What? No!" Protested Tris.

"Let me talk to him, please… I need to talk to him… I'm sure he won't hurt me," I said even though I wasn't really sure about that.

"We don't know that!" Refused Four.

"I have to talk to him. I wanna know why he's doing this!"

"You have to come with us. I won't leave you here!" Begged Tris and we looked to each other.

"We need to split up!" Said Four to Peter.

"Okay, yeah... Every man for himself," answered Peter and he suddenly shouted. "Hey, they're up here! Come on they're getting away!"

"Shit!" Cursed Four and he pushed Caleb and Tris out of the window. Tris looked hesitant to leave.

"Go Tris, I'll catch up!" I said.

After they jumped down, Eric arrived at the second floor with two other guards. His eyes locked into my eyes and I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Take him away!" He ordered the guards to take Peter downstairs while he walked closer to me after everyone back to the first floor. Leaving me alone with him. "Roxy…"

There he is. Standing in front of me. Suddenly my tongue-tied and I couldn't say anything. My breath was all over the place. I couldn't breath normally.

Eric looked so serious. What is anger, disappointment, or maybe fear? I couldn't read his expression. I couldn't really tell which one he feels right now. He took a step forward to me and I took a step back.

"Stop!" I shouted and he halted.

"Why you left with them!?" He asked. His tone was so deep I could feel his emotion from where I was standing. "I ask you, Roxy! Why you left with them? I told you to stay in my room!" He talked so loud almost screaming at me.

I wanted to reply but my mouth felt numb. He was about to talk again but I gulped and cut him before he said anything. "I know!" And I stopped for a second. "I know everything. She told me everything!"

"What?" His face changed.

"You know what I mean! Jeanine! Jeanine told me everything about her plan. You get close to me so you can get more information for her..." I paused, waiting for him to reply but he didn't say anything. "Tell me it's a lie... It's all just a lie, right Eric?" I was shaking and desperately wanted him to say that it was a trick played by Jeanine. "Eric answer me!"

"Fuck!" He screamed. "Yes it's the truth."

My heart sank. My heart beats faster than before. I almost choked on myself. "So... So everything we had just a big fucking lie!? Is it!?" I shouted again but he didn't answer.

Eric clenched his jaw. Looked like he was trying to hold whatever he held to not say anything to me. His face looked tenser then he was before. And I almost cry. My eyes started to watery yet I tried my hardest not to cry since I already lost my hope. I kept saying to myself that Eric would never do something like that to me. But here we are now.

"Since when?" I asked. "Since when Eric!?" He looked straight at me but still silent. "Eric!"

"Since the second stage of training," he answered. I gasped and we were both staring in silent.

"Then take me. Take me to Jeanine but stop chasing my friends."

"Jeanine wants Divergents. She wants Tris. You're not one of them. It won't stop her from chasing after that stiff even after I brought you to her," said Eric bitterly.

"She will!" I told him confidently. "Oh yes she will!"

He looked a bit confused at first but then his eyes widen. "You! You're one of them!? That's why you ran away!?" Eric was insanely surprised. Didn't Jeanine tell him about my condition? How could he don't know? He suddenly took out his some kind of device and pointed at my face. I leaned backward but the device made a sound "Divergent. 99%"

"Oh shit!" He cursed. "I know something was wrong, but I tried to convinced myself that you're not one of them! You fucking lie to me!? You trick me for helping you out all this time!?"

"Tricked you!? Lie to you!?" I screamed back. "You should see yourself before you say that thing to me!" I held my fist to tight yet I didn't feel hurt. "I even doubt that everything you did is to help me get through. You probably did that just to report it back to Jeanine!"

"No!" He cut me.

"No what!?" I shouted back. Eric opened his mouth but no word came out. But suddenly he drew his gun at me.

I stunned. "So you're gonna shoot me..." I gulped and he frowned. "Just do it if it makes you feel better Eric..."

He breathes heavily and his hands gripped the gun tighter. He pulled the safety and I took a deep long breath before taking my eyes closed. Ready to whatever decision Eric had in his mind.

 _BANG_

A loud sound came from the gun buzzing in my ear. For a second I thought I was dead but Eric didn't shoot me. I turned around to see the bullet ended up in the wood wall next to me. My legs trembling but the adrenaline that rushed through my veins kept me stood still.

I looked back to Eric who now staring at the floor. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He made a long scream and banging the end of his gun onto the wall over and over again.

"E... Eric..." I walked closer when he calmed down. He was facing the wall so I couldn't see his face. "Eric..." I called him again.

"Why?" He talked and I stopped. "Why you make it hard for me?" He talked almost like a groaned. He turned around. "I have to follow order. Divergents need to be wipe out, but..." He stared at me. "You... Roxy you..."

He paused again. What is it Eric? What words do you want to say? I wanted to ask but I couldn't say a word.

"Eric, is everything alright?" Suddenly I heard Max's voice coming from downstairs. "We heard gunshot." I panicked but there was nothing I could do until Max finally reached the second floor. He looked a bit surprised to see me and then noticed the device on the floor that still showing my result. He picked up the device and smirked at me. "I cannot believe it. 99%? Jeanine will be please to know this!"

Max walked to Eric and he squeezed Eric's shoulder, "good job Eric!" and he smiled but Eric glared at him in coldness. "We better take you back to Erudite now." Max took my hand but Eric snapped his hand away from me. "What Eric? You have a problem?"

Eric clenched his jaw and his lips shut tight before he talked, "I'll handle her. You can leave now Max!"

"I don't think so, Eric. Considering your history with her." Max took a step closer but Eric blocked his way with his body. "Step aside Eric!"

"You better go now Max, before it gets ugly. I said I can handle it, or do you have any doubt about my loyalty? Jeanine will not like it, I assume."

"Listen Eric, remember I am still your superior and.."

Max hadn't finish talking when in a sudden we all heard a blast coming from the woods. The air suddenly full with sounds of gunshots coming from Erudite guards and Dauntless soldiers.

"Sir!" an Erudite guard showed up from the stairs. "We find the fugitives. They're running away and in the woods right now."

"Shit!" Max headed to the stairs but he stopped before went downstairs. "You better take her to Jeanine, Eric!" and then he went away with the rest of the guards.

Right after Max and the guards left. Eric turned around to see me. "Eric, please don't…"

"They're gonna pay for this! They did this! If it wasn't because of that fucking stiff! If she keeps it down low, none of this will happen! Fuck them!" Eric ran downstairs

I immediately knew he was going to find Tris and Four. I tried to stop him but he snapped my hand and pushed me, making me smashed Johanna's desk. I wanted to go downstairs to chase him but I saw other guards walking upstairs. "Shit!" Eric wouldn't hurt me but the rest, and of course Max, wouldn't hesitate to captured me and bring me to Jeanine.

I got out from the same window that my friends escaped and carefully jumped to the ground. A guard noticed me but I knocked him down before he could shoot me. I took his gun and ran to the woods. I heard gunshots from before me and I hid myself behind the trees and moved forward by hiding from one tree to another bushes. I saw Eric and other Dauntless were shooting Four, Tris, and Caleb, who were hiding in the woods but fortunately they could escape by jumping into a moving train.

My relief wouldn't last long when someone noticed me and started to shoot me. I shot back and two guards were down. I ran and I saw another train moving from another direction. I kept up my pace to get on the moving train. The Dauntless members who were with Eric also saw me, and they started to catch me. Eric was also starting to shoot me and one of the bullets hit the side of my stomach. I stumbled but tried my hardest not to fell down. I turned my head and Eric recognised it was I.

"Stop! Stop!" He yelled and they confusedly stopped shooting.

I jumped into the moving train that took me to city center. I looked at the wound on my stomach and it didn't hit the critical part but it hurts so badly and my vision was getting blurry. Images of Eric were flowing inside my mind. I laid my back to the metal wall of the train. My consciousness was fading slowly when I slightly saw someone coming from behind a crate before I passed out.

"Jack…"

* * *

 _ **FINALLY I'M BACK! First of all, sorry to keep you waiting for about four months. My computer crashed down and all my data is gone, I lose all the mood in a sudden. Beside I wasn't sure how am I supposed to write the interaction between Roxy and Eric in this scene, but hopefully you all like it.**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me. Have a great day!**_

 _ **PS: again, sorry for the very bad grammar...**_


	22. The Headquarters

I blinked my eyes and opened it slowly. I was in an unfamiliar place. Rusty furniture build from a combination of scrap metals filled up this tiny room. The dark room was only lit up with a yellowish lamp at the corner near the door. I got up and sat on the bed. I felt so dizzy and the pain strikes back on my stomach. I opened the blanket and pulled up a little bit of an oversized shirt that I was wearing. My wound was already wrapped up with adhesive bandage.

"How do you feel?"

I looked to my left to found Jack was standing in front of the door. "Stay back!" I yelled.

Jack stopped and put the tray on his hand to a nearby table. His hands held up in the air. "I won't hurt you..." He said as he took a step closer to me.

"Don't come near me!" I looked around and saw a butter knife on the nightstand. I took it and pointed at him. I jumped off the bed and circled around the room to grab my jacket. Little stumbled because of my dizziness but I managed to control my body.

"You're not healthy enough. You should get some rest..." Jack blocked the door behind him

"Where am I!?" I kept pointing the knife to him.

"Can you put the knife down, please... I won't hurt you..."

"Speak!"

"You're in my room." He extended his hand to take the knife from me. "You're in factionless headquarters." He tried to reach the knife but I swung it and he step back. But then Jack tried to come closer one more time.

"Back away!" I shouted. "Step away from the door!"

"No, no! You can't leave. Your wound isn't healing yet."

"Fuck with that!"

But suddenly someone burst inside. "Thank God you're ok!" Tris ran and hugged me.

"Tris?" I also saw Four and Caleb showed up at the door. "You guys alright?" I was so relieved when I saw them.

Four tapped my shoulder as Caleb hugged me. "I'm glad you're finally awake!" He said.

"H-how did you got here?" I asked.

"Tobias has a little secret," answered Tris. "And we met Edward. He helped us out."

"Edward is here?" I asked and Tris nodded. "And w-what is this place?"

"It's a headquarters for factionless. Tobias's Mom, Evelyn is the person in charge," explained Tris and I looked at Four who just shrugged.

"And him?" I pointed Jack who stood behind Four.

"Jack found you unconscious in the train. He brought you back here," said Four.

"Don't worry we keep an eye on him. Caleb been watching you in the room," added Tris when she saw me anxious about Jack being around me while I fainted.

"S-sorry I didn't know you'll be awake when I'm away and he came here," Caleb talked timidly.

"Come, you must be hungry. We'll get you something to eat," Tris held my hand and we walked outside the room.

The rest of the boys followed us from behind. We walked downstairs and went to a crowded alley with a three stories height building on either sides of the street. The upper parts were divided into small rooms for people to live in. I was gazing my eyes around while the guys were now walking in front of when suddenly someone threw an arm around me.

"So Jack's princess is finally awake," the guy said and I quickly grabbed his wrist and punch him in the stomach. I twisted his arm and pinned him down.

"Wow wait!" Caleb shouted. "He's Edgar. He's the one who took us here," he said.

Tris and Four gathered around as I released my grip and Jack helped him out. "I'm sorry. It was a reflex." I apologized.

"Damn girl! You call that a reflex?" Edgar flexed his shoulder. "Damn Jack, your girl is a tough cookie!" He nudged Jack's elbow.

"I'm not his girl!" I yelled.

"But Jack said..." He looked at Jack.

"Enough ok!" Four step in. "Edgar could you get her some food?" He asked him.

Edgar a bit reluctant at first, "I follow no order from ya!" But then he chuckled when my stomach suddenly growled. "Ok! Follow me!" We followed Edgar and he gave me a tin plate with enough food on it. I took a seat over a stack of tires and started to eat.

"Evelyn wants to combined forces between Dauntless and the Factionless." Tris started to talk to me while the boys were busy doing other things.

"To take down Jeanine?" I asked as I break bread and she nodded.

"She said that this little band of Factionless is twice the size of Dauntless."

"But we don't know where the rest of the Dauntless members!"

"Evelyn already sends some people to look for the information about that. We just need more time. But we have a problem..."

"What's that?"

"Tobias believes that all his mother wants is revenge. Personally I can't trust her either but..."

"To take down Jeanine you will need her help," I finished her up and she nodded.

I took a breath as I finished my meal. A moment later a woman came and talked to Four. Looked it she was his mother that Tris talking about. Four then signaled Tris to came along with them. "We'll talk again soon, ok!" Said Tris and she got up and followed them.

Caleb walked closer and took a seat beside me. "How's your wound?" He asked.

"Still hurt but I'll be fine. It was just a scratch." I smiled a bit.

"C-can I ask you something?" He stuttered. I nodded and he continued. "What's going on with you and him?" He pointed Jack who warmed up with Edgar in front of a fiery dumpster.

"Not that any of them concern you," I quickly replied and Caleb looked a bit down. "Let's just say he did something unforgivable," I added and he just nodded.

Edgar was coming to us and stood before me when I was talking to Caleb. "Hey!" He greeted. "We haven't officially introduced ourselves," He lent me his hand and I said my name.

"Sorry about earlier..."

He chuckled. "No big deal. Being factionless, we're used to that." He replied as he took a seat beside me and made Caleb nervous. "So it's finally good to meet Jack's friend. He talked a lot about you, ya know!" He said as he moved his eye to Jack who still standing a way from me.

"He did?" I frowned.

"Yeah! Why don't you go talk to him?" He asked again.

I got up since I was done for people asking me the same thing. "I don't want to talk to him ok!" I glared at Jack as I walked out from the headquarters to the ruined outside.

I sat on top of a broken car that was on a road under a bridge, carefully not to let myself get caught by the patrol Dauntless. A lot of things came into my minds. About Divergent, about Jeanine, about factionless and Dauntless joining forces, and about Eric. He came a lot into my mind. I wondered what he was thinking right now after what happened to us in Amity. My mind distracted when I heard a footstep coming toward me. I turned around and I saw Jack was standing there.

"What do you want!?" I yelled.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"There's nothing to talk about! Listen you saved me, and I thank you for that. But it doesn't mean what happened between us is done. No!"

"I'm not ask you for your forgiveness... I just wanna say that I'm so sorry for what happened that night. I didn't think straight and jealousy consumed me and... I regret every minute of it." He walked closer to me but I jumped down from the car and took a step back.

"You tried to rape me!" I screamed at him and he was silent for a moment.

"After Eric threw me out from Dauntless, I'm trying to figure out how to talk to you and say my apology, and it tortured me everyday... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... If I could do anything to turn back the time; I'd do it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it..."

Jack stopped talking and he looked back and forth between the ground and me. I was still so mad at him but he seemed sincere with what he said. I tried so hard not to cry from thinking back to what happened after game night.

"Ok..." I said. "But it doesn't mean we can be back to friends." I added before going back inside. I bumped into Caleb on my way in, he probably eavesdropped my conversation with Jack. "Now you know..." I said before I left.

The sun setting down and it started to get dark. People inside the headquarters lit up their rooms with some emergency lamp, candles, and some with fires that they put inside a small tin can. I was sitting with Caleb outside Four's Mom base waiting for Tris and Four discussing things inside when Edgar came toward us with Jack behind him.

"Hey we're going to take a look around the city. Well you know keep an eye with whatever moves Jeanine was planning. You wanna come?" He asked me as he gave me a handgun.

I looked at Caleb and then I looked at Jack who kept his distance toward me. I was hesitant at first but if this means I could help, then I'll go with them. "Yeah, sure I'll go!" I got up and took the handgun from him.

"W-what? You're leaving?" Caleb held my arm.

"You can come too if you dare!" Smirked Edgar.

"Just a little patrol. Just tell Tris and Four I'm leaving for a while, ok?" I left before he could say anything else.

I followed and walked beside Edgar while Jack walked behind us, as we headed outside the headquarters and went to the ruined city. We kept hiding from one corner to another corner since Jeanine's minions were all over the place patrolling with their big tank and lights flashing all over the streets.

We were about to run to another corner when I heard a crack behind me. Three of us quickly turned us back and pointed the gun to where the sound came from. The figure under the shadow showed up. "Caleb? What are you doing in here?" I was surprised and walked as low as possible toward him.

"I c-can't let you go alone with him..." He whispered as he eyed Jack.

"I can take care of myself. You should go back. It's not safe out here!"

"B-but I..." Caleb looked afraid and I didn't know if he could go back to the factionless headquarters by himself alone.

"Ok just stay close!" I instructed as I walked back joining the group.

"Wow the more the merrier. You surely are popular, eh?" Edgar smiled mischievously. "You have another rival, Jack!" He nudged Jack's ribs.

"Shut up Ed!" Jack laid a punch on Edgar's upper arm. "Now what?"

"We need to check that warehouse over there!" Edgar pointed to an abandon building that didn't look like it was abandoned anymore since I noticed a few trucks were come and go. I realized it was the same warehouse that Eric went with me staying inside the jeep.

"Eric and I been to that warehouse before," I said to them.

"You did?" asked Edgar.

"Well I stay outside. I don't really know what's inside the warehouse," I answered.

"Yesterday's team patrol said Erudite delivered some kind of new guns for the Dauntless. We don't know what it is. That's our job to find out!" He explained.

"Ok what's the plan?" Asked Jack.

"There is an opening on the roof. We can climb up and go down from there."

"Y-you are not serious right? We could get ourselves killed!" Caleb panicky while moving his body around beside me.

"You can just go back now. We don't need you!" Stated Edgar as he already got nerves from Caleb behavior.

Caleb mumbled alone but he didn't say anything, as he kept staying closer to me. "You can go back now before it's too late," I told him but he refused.

"Anyway, how about the guards?" Asked Jack as he took a peek worried about how many guards were in the warehouse.

"We need to wait until midnight. Only a few Dauntless left guarding the warehouse. I'm sure we can take them down!" Edgar smirked confidently.

We were waiting under the ruined for another hours. Caleb was started to get sleepy and his head sometimes fell before he jolted wake up afterward. I could see Jack sometimes was glancing over me but I didn't bother to see him. Edgar shook my shoulder when he saw the last truck left the building.

"Come on!" He instructed and we were stand-by immediately. We ran low to a building next to the warehouse. Jack entered the building first and we followed him inside after he signaled us that the building was empty. We ran to the third floor of the building and went to the room closest to the warehouse. There was a balcony in that room. Edgar took a long rope from his backpack and he tied it up to the rail. He slid down and landed at the warehouse roof. He waved at us to move our ass down faster.

"You go next!" I told Caleb to step up as I handed him the rope.

"I d-don't think I can do it..." He looked down the balcony and he was a bit shaky.

"We don't have time to babysit!" Jack lost his temper and he took the rope from my hand. "I'll go first and I'll keep it steady for you!" He frowned at Caleb before sliding down.

"Come on Caleb. We don't have much time," I told him.

"I'm gonna wait here..."

"No! I can't leave you here. Tris will kill me!" I didn't know why but he looks disappointed, yet somehow he brave himself and went down after Edgar threw a rock at us.

After I saw Caleb landed safely, I quickly followed down but I lose my grip when I put my foot on the rooftop. I was shocked but Jack quickly grabbed me and pulled me toward him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Thanks!" I replied as I pushed him away.

Edgar already walked to a gap on the other side of the roof and he waved at us again to come closer. I carefully tiptoed myself over the roof to get to Edgar. Jack and Caleb followed me.

"There!" He pointed down the room under us through the gaping hole. "Look that boxes!" I nodded when I saw the things he talked about. "We believe that's the weapon."

"I see no guards," I looked around the room and there was nothing inside beside the boxes.

"Let's check it out!" Said Jack as he tied another rope and threw it inside.

We all jumped down one by one and now checking on all the boxes. "What is this?" I asked when I saw one of the boxes was opened and there was some kind of metal small balls. The three of them came closer to take a look at it.

"Can it be the new weapon?" Asked Edgar.

"Or maybe a tracker or something, like the serum that the Dauntless got?" Replied Jack. "You know about this?" He turned around and asked Caleb.

"I know Erudite develops something new but I'm new in there. I didn't really aware of such thing."

"You sure?" Pushed Jack.

"Hey! He doesn't know, ok!" I stopped Jack and he backed away.

"We need to split up and find any information we can get!" Said Edgar. I nodded and Caleb immediately followed me around. Edgar opened of the door and he went out.

"Hey you!" Called Jack and I turned around. "You come with me!" He pointed Caleb.

"I'll be fine with her," refused Caleb.

"No! You're gonna be a burden for her. I don't want her have to take care of your ass if something happened!" Told Jack and I was ok with helping Caleb out but I was getting tired with him worrying and following me around.

"You go with him Caleb. He'll take care of you!" I tapped his shoulder before jogged outside the room leaving them together.

I saw two guards were down in the hallway. Edgar probably already took care of them before I got out. I was wondering around until I found a room full of monitors inside. I opened the door and peek a little to make sure nobody was around. I came inside and there were a lot of data and other things that I didn't understand pop up in the monitor.

The other monitors were showing images from the street outside. I was walking to get a closer look when I heard someone was coming from another side of the room. I immediately hid myself behind the steel bookshelf. The room wasn't well lit and the monitors were the only lights that shine the room. I hoped to myself that the person wouldn't see hiding in there. But when I thought I was safe, I saw Edgar was showing up in the monitor and a moment later a heard gunshot filled up the corridor. The guy quickly calling for back up and I noticed his familiar voice.

"Eric?" I moved a little just to got a better view but I hit a bucket and it clang all over the room.

"Who's there!? Come out or I'll shoot!" He shouted.

I walked out from my hiding place just to met Eric who couldn't believe his eyes. "Roxy?" He took a step closer but I moved back. "You okay?"

The gunshot kept going in the hallway and I heard Jack and Edgar were screaming my name looking for me. Both Eric and I were standing and staring at each other. Both of us didn't know what to talk. A gun was in his hand but he didn't point it to me. Suddenly Jack burst into the room. "Come on we have to go!" He shouted when he saw me inside.

"You!" Eric suddenly shot Jack but he ducked away and it missed. He then shot Eric back but I pushed him and the bullet landed in the monitor behind Eric.

"Stop please!" I stood between Eric and Jack.

"What are you doing with him!?" Eric shouted when Jack got up. "You ran away from me to find him!?" He screamed.

"What!? No! No it's not like that!" I replied scarily.

"Listen Eric, it's not like that." Jack tried to talk to him but Eric shot the wall so close to Jack's ear.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" He pointed the gun to Jack's face now.

I jumped between them and blocked Eric from shooting Jack. "Please... Eric don't do this..."

"What? Now you want to save his life now? So you want to be with him!" Eric groaned and anger was raging from him and I didn't know if I could calm him down. "You betrayed me Roxy!" He was so mad and felt betrayed finding me with Jack.

A few seconds later Edgar and Caleb showed up. "Guys, I can't hold this any longer!" Yelled Edgar but then he was so shocked when he saw Eric was pointing the gun to us. "Oh shit we're screwed!"

I still blocked Eric from shooting them with my body. "Go!" I shouted. "I said go now!" The three of them looked hesitant at first but Edgar made his move by dragging and pulling Jack and Caleb together with him. I was at the room alone with Eric who was so furious.

"I trusted you! But you're now runaway with them! With him! You want him now!?"

"No!"

"I can reason you with Jeanine, to bring you back home safely. But now you're here, breaking in with them! Why you make it hard for me Roxy!?" He shouted out of frustration.

"Why is it so important? Why is it important for you to follow Jeanine's order?" I gripped my own palms so hard until it hurts. "What's wrong being a Divergent?"

"I told you I'm a soldier. I have to follow rules! And Jeanine said Divergent will corrupts our system!"

"Just because you're a soldier and have to follow orders, and abandoned your own feeling? Blindly follow whatever Jeanine asked you to do!? So you believe I will corrupting the world?"

"Fuck!" He screamed so loud. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He kept cursing and banging the wall beside him. "You choose them over me!?" Eric didn't care about my question. He was too angry with the fact that I was here with Jack.

"Why you make it sounds like I'm the one who do the wrong thing here!?" I screamed back. "It doesn't have to be this way! I just want this to end!" I yelled. "Can we just stop all this thing? Just come with me…" I tried to reach his hand.

"You're with him!" He banged the desk and kicked the chairs. "No, it's over. It's over for us!"

"W-what? No Eric…" I reached his hand but he tapped it away. I couldn't breathe after what I heard. "Eric you're not serious right…" and suddenly an explosion happened right outside the control room. I was thrown away from the effect of the explosion and collapsed on the floor. My head still buzzing and I saw Edgar came back with Jack. He tried to shot Eric but thankfully he was running down on ammo, so Edgar slammed his gun to Eric's head and knocked him out. "Eric..." I whispered helplessly when I saw him lay down.

"Can you move?" asked Jack when he saw me limping. I nodded and he put my arm around his shoulder but then Eric found another gun and he weakly shot Jack from behind. Jack collapsed and grunted on the floor. "Jack!" I screamed.

Edgar went back to Eric and he knocked him unconsciously for good this time. "Come on!" shouted Edgar as he helped me carried Jack out from the warehouse. We ran out as fast as we could from the warehouse. Caleb was already outside the corner waiting for us to come back. Edgar then opened the manhole nearby and jumped inside before he helped Jack and I. He closed the manhole back after we all already safely inside. I tried to catch my breath when I realized Jack's bleeding was much worse than I thought.

"Jack! Jack, you ok? Can you stand up?" I asked him as I tapped his cheek over and over again but he didn't answer. His eyes slowly fade to white. "No no Jack, you're not paying what you've done to me with your life!" I shouted at him but it was useless. His condition was getting worse. "Help me you goddammit!" I shouted to Edgar and Caleb who stood still doing nothing.

* * *

 _ **Here's a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Is there any thoughts about Roxy/Eric/Jack? I would love to hear it. Leave it on the comment :)**_

 _ **And thank you to all the subs. I really appreciate it. Have a great weekend!**_


	23. The Recovery

_**I am so insanely sorry for the hiatus. I've been so busy with work and a lot of things going on made me not really in the mood to write. Hope you guys still waiting for this new chapter. Thank you again for still sticking with me. Any comment or review will be awesome. Cheers!**_

* * *

I woke up at the same place I woke yesterday but this time everyone was gathering around me. I didn't recall what happened after I reach back to the headquarters.

"That girl really is a tough cookie!" I heard Edgar talking.

"What happened?" I asked Tris as I got up. I saw Caleb was sitting behind Tris while Four was leaning against the wall behind him. I saw Edgar was standing in front of the door.

"You have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard because of the explosive." Explained Tris as she glared to Edgar and he just shrugged an apology.

"From last night?" I asked.

"Actually it was two days ago. You fainted after you reach the headquarters," answered Tris. "Remember?"

"Two days?" I suddenly remembered about Eric. He was unconscious after Edgar beat him down and I didn't know what happened to him afterward. And all I could think is his words about him wanted for us to be over. There was a pain in my chest when I thought about it.

"Alright guys, give her some space. Just get out now ok? I'll call you if she needs anything," said Tris as the boys slowly walked out from the room. "You okay?" asked Tris after everyone was out.

"He was there…"

"Eric?" asked Tris and I nodded.

"He… He… I…" I stuttered to tell Tris about what Eric said to me, and all I knew tears already ran down on my cheeks. Tris hugged me without knowing what the hell was wrong. "I don't want it to be like this…" I cried on her shoulder. Tris didn't say anything and I was grateful for that.

* * *

After I calmed down, the boys came back inside my room. I sat at the edge of my bed, taking a glass of water that Tris handed me, "Jack? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. My man is tougher than any steel ya know! The bullet hit him right in his right shoulder but the doctor managed to saves his life. Though he's not awake yet," answered Edgar. "He stayed in the infirmary now."

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I guess so."

I slowly got up from my bed with Tris helping me out. I slipped on my boots and I followed Edgar out from the room. Tris, Caleb, and Four followed us around. We walked until we reached the place they called infirmary. It basically just the same room like the others. "We'll wait for you in here, ok," said Tris right before I entered. Caleb wanted to come with me but Tris held his hand him back.

I opened the door and Jack's was lying on the bed. His eyes closed didn't know whether he was unconscious or just asleep. I clear my throat faking a cough just to check if he was awake but he didn't respond. I walked closer to him and pulled a chair to sat next to his bed. His chest was wrapped up with a bandage and his upper hand was connected to an infusion. I bit the skin inside my mouth and held my breath when I saw his condition.

"He really is sorry for what he did to you back in Dauntless," said Edgar from where he was standing near the front door. "Guess he just care too much about you," he added.

Care? If he cares about me, he wouldn't do that to me. There was still anger inside me for him but after he saved my life, it probably softens me up a little. I gulped and just staring back at Jack. "Is he gonna be ok?" I asked.

"The doctor said he would be fine. It just a matter of time until he wakes up," answered Edgar. "His organs are fine, the bullet didn't any crucial part."

"Ok. Good then," I got up from my seat and went back to the door.

"Don't you wanna stay?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, maybe because he loves you and he just saved your life?"

"He doesn't love me," I replied.

"He does! Can't you just forgive him and forget about the past?"

"You don't know anything about me and I don't like you telling me what to do!" I snapped at him and he surely didn't like the way I acted.

"You ungrateful bitch! He saved your life twice!" Edgar snapped back at me. We talked pretty loud not aware that Jack groaned a little. "Hey, Jack you awake?" Edgar quickly went to Jack's side.

"Roxy..." spoke Jack weakly.

"She's alive man. Thanks to you!" Answered Edgar. "Get your ass here!" He told me.

I walked back to Jack's side and sat down on the chair. "Hey, Jack... How do you feel?"

"I'll go get the doctor," cut Edgar before Jack could answer me. "You stay with him!" He told me for a million times before he ran out of the room.

"You okay?" I asked even though I knew he wasn't.

"I've been better," he answered me. Jack tried to get up and sat on the bed but he grimaced in pain.

"Wow slow down Jack, just lay still. You're not fully healed." He lay back onto the bed, sighing. I helped to comfort his head onto the pillow and pulled the blanket over his chest.

"How about you? You ok? Did you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just know that I had a concussion but I'm fine. No bullet wound thanks to you," I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're ok," he said.

Edgar back to the room along with a doctor. Well, he honestly didn't look like a doctor judging by his ripped clothes and messy look. Though he had an intellect face under those entire messy look. I guess he was an Erudite before becoming factionless. My friends gathered in front of the door, wanted to know about Jack. The doctor checked Jack and after a while, he said that he was in great shape. But he said that the bandage had to be changed in every three hours to avoid any infection since we live in a not so clean place.

"I don't have time to do that. Evelyn needs me to run some errands," said Edgar.

"But we need someone to keep an eye on him every single time," the doctor said.

"Why don't you do that!? You're the doctor!" stated Edgar.

"I have no time to do that. I have other things to do," replied the doctor.

"It's okay. I can do that," I offered my help that made my friends looked surprised especially Tris.

The doctor told me everything I need to know to change Jack's bandage and I tried to memorize it correctly. He also changed the bandage before he left the room so I could see how should I do later. "You get it?" Asked the doctor and I nodded. "Ok, I leave him to you. I need to check somebody else."

The doctor then left the room with Edgar escorting him out. Tris walked toward me, "Roxy, Tobias and I need to go. Evelyn wants to talk to us. Is it ok if we leave?" She asked.

"Yeah it's okay. Don't worry about that," I answered.

"I'll stay with you," offered Caleb.

"No, you have to do some chores if you wanna stay in here," cut Edgar right after he went back to the room. "You can't just stay in here doing nothing. Make yourself useful!"

Caleb looked a little hurtful from what Edgar said but he followed him out along with Tris and Four leaving me in the room alone with Jack. I just stood at the corner near the door and sometimes sat on a chair next to it, waiting for the time to change the bandage. Jack was asleep and he better did that since I still not feeling comfortable being around him alone. I looked around outside the window and watching people outside doing their things. I saw Caleb was helping in the open kitchen and he waved at me when he saw me looking at him.

Jack grunted when I saw him slowly opened his eyes. I checked my watch and it was time for me to change the bandage. "Can you sit up?" He nodded and tried to get up holding himself over his elbow. I helped him up to make him comfortable. I sat behind him as I unwrapping his bandage carefully.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," I answered.

"How is my sister after I left?"

"She worried sick about you. I didn't get to talk to her after the final test, but she did pretty great. I guess... She's fine, but I don't know anything after we all left the compound. I just hope she's ok. Hopefully with Will and Christina." Jack nodded slowly but his face twitched in pain when I wrapped the new bandage too tight. "Sorry..."

"It's ok. It's nothing."

"Uhm Jack..." I paused. "I just wanna say thank you for saving me... Again."

"It's nothing compared to what I did to you. You should just leave me to die in there."

"No!" I replied and he turned around to see me. "Nobody dies because of me, not even you." Jack was staring at me and he held my hand as he started to lean closer to me but I pushed him back and got up quickly got up from his bed and walked to the door.

"Ro-Roxy sorry I didn't mean..." He stuttered.

"Y-you better have some rest. I'll be back later."

* * *

I went out from the building and looking for a spot where no one was there to bugging me with anything. I just need some time to be alone and think about everything. I didn't want to go back to Jack's now. I knew I shouldn't leave him alone without supervision but I was sure he would be just fine. Edgar might check him.

After wondering around I found an abandoned jeep and decided to hop into the backseat. I laid myself down on the back of the jeep. My head still hurts really bad and closing my eyes wasn't even helping. Eric was always showed up inside my head and I couldn't wash away everything about him. The pain in chest came back and I curled myself into a ball. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up from a bang from the jeep's window. "There you are!" I saw Edgar peeping his eyes through the window before opening the door. "We're looking all over for you! We thought they caught you. The hell are you doing in here? Jack go wild when we can't find you anywhere!"

I sat up and got out from the jeep. The sun already went down and I didn't know how long I was asleep. "Sorry I just need some time alone."

"At least tell someone man! You're driving us mad!"

"I said my sorry ok!" I walked away from him and headed back to the headquarters.

Edgar was grumbling behind me but he didn't talk to me as we walk. As soon as I got back Caleb ran to the front gate when he saw me. "Where the hell are you?"

"Just go for a walk," I answered.

"Roxy!" I turned around to see Tris and Four walking in a hurry toward me. "God! I thought they got you!" Tris hugged me.

"They better caught her and get rid of her from here if you caused any trouble for the community like this again!" Evelyn showed up from behind Four and she looked so angry. This was the first time I talked to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am. It won't happen again."

"I'm already kind enough to accept you here, considering your encounter with one of that Dauntless leaders. If it wasn't because of my people," she glanced at Edgar. "And his friend begged you to stay, I might kick you out already."

"It won't be necessary!" Said Four.

"You better keep your friend under control Tobias," she looked at me before glancing to Tris. "Ok dismiss!"

Four, Tris, Caleb and I went to one direction while Edgar was following Evelyn. "Sorry for causing trouble, Four."

"It's fine. She's just such a pain in the ass!" Said Four with Tris agreeing with him.

"Let's go to the food bank now. I could really use something to eat," said Tris and we all went there having dinner.

I was about to finish my meal when Tris made a serious face and sat close to me. "We're going to Candor headquarter tomorrow morning?"

"Candor?"

"We heard the rest of Dauntless are seeking refuge in Candor. We need to meet them and discuss our next move," explained Four.

"Thought maybe you want to come with us," said Tris.

"Of course! I'll go with you guys!"

"Good! We're leaving at first light."

I nodded and took my last bite before Edgar showed up and sat next to me with a food tray. "Here!" He pushed the tray to me.

"I already eat."

"Not for you. It's for Jack. You bring it to him!"

"Why should I!? Do it yourself."

"You caused us a trouble, redeem it!" Scoffed Edgar. He was seriously started to get on my nerves. I got up and took the tray with me.

"You don't have to do it, Rox! You did nothing wrong!" said Tris as she pulled me back to the bench.

"Order from Evelyn! You want to cross her?"

"She's too selfish to ask Roxy to take care of Jack. She doesn't care for him," said Four and Edgar started to frown.

"You just made it up..." Said Caleb scarily.

The situation was getting tense and I didn't want Evelyn knew that I caused a trouble for the community for a second time right after she told me not to. "Enough guys! No big deal, I'll deliver the food to Jack." I let my hand go off Tris. "I want no trouble."

"I come with you."

"I can do it myself, Caleb." And I walked away alone headed back to the infirmary. I knocked on the door and I heard Jack said to come in. I opened the door and he was surprised to see me.

"Roxy..."

"I bring you some food," I went to the nearest table. "I leave it here." I placed the tray and quickly headed back to the door.

"Roxy wait!" I stopped when I was about to pull the handle. "I'm sorry about earlier. It won't happen again."

I turned around, "you should mean what you said. You can't just say you won't do it and do it right after."

"I know, I'm sorry again. Sorry. Maybe the drugs drove me over."

"I need no excuse." Jack went silent with my answer. Both of us were staring at each other in awkwardness. "Did you change your bandage yet?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Uh what? Oh yeah, I forget. Don't worry Edgar will help me later."

"Ok. Good." I turned around back to the door but I stopped when I heard Jack groaned in pain. "I'll be damned!" I cursed at myself and walked to the bed. "Sit up. I'll change it!"

"You don't have to..."

"Shut up and don't make me change my mind."


	24. The Candor

It was so early in the morning when Tris, Four, Caleb and I were getting ready to go to Candor headquarters when someone called us. We all turned around right when we were about to head out from the building. Jack was walking toward us with Edgar helping him out.

"Can I come with you guys?" Asked Jack. "I need to see my sister."

"Well, I don't know," answered Four immediately." I don't think bringing a factionless with us to Candor will be a good decision."

"Please Four, I need to know that my sister is safe," told Jack. Four was looking at Tris looking for an answer but she didn't say anything.

"He was a Dauntless before. Other initiates know him. I think it's ok to bring him with us." I reasoned to Four and Tris looked at me in surprise. "He was also a Candor before," I added and Four thought about it for a second before gave a gesture that Jack could come along.

The five of us walking and sometimes had to climb up carefully in the ruined. The four of us didn't have a problem with all of this but our pace had to slow down a bit waiting for Caleb to catch up. Jack occasionally tried to help him out but Caleb refused to accept it. After we finally reach a steady ground, Jack jogged closer to me.

"Hey... Thanks for convinced Four to tag me along."

"It's nothing. You helped me before, it's better to help you back." I replied and keep up my pace. Jack faster his walk to keep walking beside me.

"Thank you for doing that..." He paused. "Even when I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserved a second chance. Besides, Jen must be wanted to meet you. That's all!" I told him without seeing his face and then ran faster to joined Four and Tris who were a few meters away from me.

We were walking in silent until Caleb suddenly broke it. "I'm not going with you guys!" We all halted and turned around to see him. Tris walked closer to her brother.

"What?"

"To Candor. I'm not going with you guys." Caleb repeated his sentence.

"What are you talking about, Caleb?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"What's your plan? You guys are gonna find the rest of the Dauntless..." He paused. "And then what? Attack Erudite? Assassinate Jeanine and start a civil war?" Caleb looked so worried and I changed look with Four when we heard what Caleb said. "I'm sorry. I'm just not cut out for that. I'm not like you guys... I need to go back to Abnegation maybe..." He paused again. "Maybe I can be useful there."

"Caleb, there's nothing left in Abnegation." Told Tris as she tried to reach for Caleb's hand.

"I'm sorry Tris..." He let Tris's hand. He then looked at me and walked closer toward me. I wanted to talk something but I didn't know what to say to him. He sighed and tried to smile, "and you Roxanne..." He sheepishly kissed my cheek. "Good luck with everything…"

Tris walked away after Caleb back to the opposite direction from us. Four quickly catch up with Tris with me just staring at Caleb's back.

"Come on Roxy, we have to move," called Jack. "Roxy?" He called me one more time and I turned around following him.

It took us for around a couple hours until we finally arrived at Candor's headquarters.

"We found it!" said Four.

"We made it!" Said Tris. We all kept up our pace until we were finally at the front door when suddenly people burst out, the rest of the Dauntless.

"Damn it's really good to see you guys!" said Uriah as he shook Four's hand. Marlene, Lynn, and a little Dauntless kid who looked like Lynn gathered around Four.

"Uriah, you're all right?"

"I'm better now. I'm not exactly good for laying low," Uriah smirked at him.

"Tris!" Christina saw her and she ran toward Tris followed by Tori who then gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're ok!" She told Tris. "And you too!" She embraced me.

"Roxy! Oh my God you're alright!" Jen was running out from the building and jumped into me making me almost fell off. "I'm so worried! Where do you hide?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," I smiled at her. "There's someone wanted to meet you," I said and she frowned in confusion. I step away from a little and Jen finally saw Jack who stood a meter away from us.

"Jack!" She immediately running and hugged her twin. "You're ok!?" A little tear came down from Jen's. "How did you guys meet?"

"Like I said, a long story," I answered.

"Hey guys, have you heard anything about Will?" Suddenly Christina asked us.

"I thought he's with you," I replied as I looked back and forth between Christina and Jen.

"We haven't seen him after the attack start," said Jen.

"You've seen him, Tris?" Asked Christina and Tris carefully shook her head. "No? Nothing? Something must've happened to him. He would've found me by now, you know…" Worried face covers all over Christina's face.

"He maybe ends up find a sanctuary in another place," I told Christina trying to be as positive as possible.

"I'm sure he's all right," comforted Jen.

"Come, let's get you guys inside." Tori led us the way.

"How many Dauntless do we have?" I heard Four asked Tori as we walked inside the building.

"Hundred Seventy-five, it's all of them."

"Hundred Seventy-five? That's it?" Four couldn't believe it.

"The rest followed Max. Not nearly the number we need," added Tori.

We have just reached the main hall when suddenly we were ambushed by Candor's securities. All of us quickly pointed our guns to them as well as they did to us. "Drop the guns now!" said one of them.

"Hey hey they're with us!" said Tori.

"We know who they are. Drop the guns now!" Four of us were looking to each other. Jack glanced at me and I tried to keep maintain myself calm because we were basically out of number.

"All right…" Four then slowly put his gun down, followed by Tris, Jack, and I.

As soon as our guns were on the floor, the guards quickly tied us up and brought us to another room. It was located on the upper side of the building, maybe it was Candor's leader's office. We were waiting for a few minutes until a man with a black and white suit came out and stood in front of us.

"I'm Jack Kang. I'm leadership here," said the man.

"Yes we know who you are, and we are not a threat to Candor," spoke Four.

"That might be your truth, it's not necessarily mine. All I know for certain is you are both wanted for..." Jack Kang pressed a button from his thin tablet and some holographic things pop up "...criminal insurgency and conspiring in the attack on Abnegation." I saw Four, Tris, and my data showed up. Jack's wasn't there because he was not a part of Dauntless anymore when the attack happened.

"Those are lies," said Tris.

"If you were Candor I would take you at your word. Unfortunately given the circumstances I'm obliged to hand you over to the council. You can make your case there," explained Jack Kang.

"You might as well kill us now!" said Tris aggressively. "If Jeanine finds us, we're not gonna live to stand trial."

"She will end us before we could say anything," I added. I also was thinking about Eric when I talk about Jeanine. Eric might also want me dead after he thought that he betraying him with Jack.

"I doubt that very much. She would never supersede the council."

"Are you sure about that? Who's gonna stop her? You?" said Tris.

"Jeanine will do anything to get what she wants. That's all I know!" I said.

"Factional law must be upheld," said Jack Kang and he signaled his guard to take us out.

"No, wait wait wait. Can I ask you one question?" Four struggled from the guard but he was pushed down to his knee with one of them pointed a gun to his head. "Can I ask you one question?" He calmed down. "Jeanine believes that Erudite are the fittest to govern because they are the smartest. You believe Candor is the fittest to judge because you are so honest?" reasoned Four

I could see Jack Kang was thinking about what Four said. "I admit, I hold that belief."

"Then, would you say a trial held here at Candor would be inherently fairer than a trial held by Erudite?" added Four.

"The answer is yes," answered Jack Kang as he signaled his guard again to bring Four back to his feet. "In my opinion, a Candor trial would have the greatest chance of achieving true justice. So you are asking me to petition a council at the great Candor?"

"No. As part of Condors initiation you administrate a truth serum, correct?" stated Four. I didn't understand where Four took the conversation, but I just kept my mouth shut the entire time while glancing at Tris and Jack occasionally.

"We don't technically discuss that with other factions."

"It's a pretty evasive answer," replied Four.

"Evasion is not dishonest."

"But it's not exactly honest either."

Jack Kang went silent and stared at Four before he answered, "yes, we possess such a serum."

"Then use it on us!"

"Four!" said Tris. She looked nervous about this idea. Honestly, I also did. I didn't know what they were going to ask me and what would come out from my mouth after the serum works.

"If we are guilty, we go to the council," Four said to Tris. "If not, you just saved two lives. And gain some loyal allies," negotiated Four.

Jack Kang was considering Four's idea until he smiled a little. "Alright. But you should know the serum could be quite brutal. It was designed for tender applicants who are already predisposed to honesty. Not everyone finds it so easy to share their secrets."

We all then brought to another hallway. It was all black from the tiles, the wall, and even the ceiling. We were standing at the side of the room, waiting for the people who wanted to see the trial to fill the hall. Half of the hall was filled with most of the Dauntless. I saw Christina, Jen, Tori, and the rest of the Dauntless.

They injected Four first with the truth serum and I was insanely nervous about this. It goes the same with Tris. "Let the truth set you free," said Jack Kang and Four walked to the center of the room.

"I don't feel good about this…" I whispered. Tris just eyeing me from the corner of her eyes, not wanting to keep out of sight on Four.

"It'll be all right," Jack squeezed my hand.

"You're not scared?"

"I'm ready to admit my mistake in front of everyone," he answered. I saw the determination in his eyes and I never thought that he really felt sorry for what he did.

"Tobias Eaton," started Jack Kang. "You are accused of conspiring with your fellow

Dauntless in the attack on Abnegation. Is this true?"

Four's face was a little weird like he couldn't control whatever he wanted to say. It made me more nervous. "Conspiring no," answered Four. "But I did attack. I was in simulation controlled by Jeanine and the rest of the Dauntless she had recruited. Tris found me. She managed to break me free from the simulation and together we fought our way out."

"So you are saying that Jeanine orchestrated this attack?" asked Jack Kang.

"Yes!" said Four and whispered started to fill the room from the crowd.

"Quite everyone or I will ask you to leave the room!" said one of the guards.

"One last thing. If you suspected that Jeanine had corrupted Dauntless, why didn't you just leave? Why did you stay?"

"I wanted to leave. But I fell in love with Tris Prior," said Four as he looked straight into Tris. "And I could not leave her." I couldn't help to smile when I saw how nice Tris and Four together.

"Thank you for your candor," said Jack Kang followed by the same sentence from the rest of Candor members in the room. Four walked back to where we were standing and he stood next to Tris. Both of them hold hands together. It made me hold my breath and images of Eric strikes back. I exhaled from my mouth a couple of times.

"Are you alright?" Whispered Jack, worrying about me.

"No, I'm fine…"

"Tobias Eaton, this trial has concluded..." Jack Kang started to talk from the center of the room after negotiation with his fellow Candor. "And you are resolved of the guilt on the attack on Abnegation."

"Jackson Axelrod, would you please?" said Jack Kang and Jack step forward after he was injected with the serum.

"Based on our data, you are not an official Dauntless member. Is that true?"

"Yes," he answered him loud and clear. "I'm factionless, but before that, I was a Dauntless initiate."

"What made you end up factionless?"

Jack took a deep breath, "I attacked the one that I do really care." He looked up and saw me.

"Why so?"

"Jealousy…" He replied. "But after that moment I regret every second of it. If I could turn back time, and make everything right, I'd do it. I'll do anything." I choked on my own breath hearing all of this. "I said my sorry to her, but I know it won't be enough. She doesn't seem to believe in me, and I hope with this she knows that I'm truly sorry for everything."

"Alright…" Inhaled Jack Kang. "So you basically know nothing about the attack?"

"No!"

"Then why are you coming to Candor and involved in any of this?"

"I need to see my twin sister, Jennifer Axelrod. Knowing that she's safe," He glanced at Jen.

"Fair enough. Alright, Mr. Axelrod, you can…"

"And…" Jack cut him. "I also need to keep her safe. The girl that I attacked before. I won't let anything happened to her."

"So she's here?" asked Jack Kang, and my heart was racing.

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Roxy…" and Jack looked straight to my eyes followed by Jack Kang.

"Ok Mr. Exelrod, thank you for your candor."

Jack walked down from the platform and stood next to Jen. I didn't want to see his face neither he was. We were eyeing each other but we avoid any eye contact. Mix feelings punched me in the stomach and I felt sick.

"Roxanne Cain, do you mind?" called Jack Kang. I step up and he injected me on the side of my neck. I then walked to the same spot like Four and Jack. I kept inhale and exhale harshly. I was so nervous and kept rubbing my own palm. "Let the truth set you free."

"Miss Cain, did you or did you not involved in the attack of Abnegation?" he asked.

"No. I did not attack."

"So you're never under the simulation, unlike Mr. Eaton?"

"No."

"How so? Did you not get the injection like the rest of your fellow Dauntless?"

"I did, but it didn't control me because I'm Divergent," I answered and I saw my friends looking to each other. I wanted to stop but somehow my mouth kept talking. "And… and… He…" I held back but it was so hard. "He tried to keep me safe."

"Who did that?" he asked. I squeezed my hands and bit the inside of my cheek so hard I could taste my own blood. "Answer the question, Ms. Cain." Insisted Jack Kang.

"Eric…"

"The Dauntless leader?" he asked and I nodded. "What did he do?"

"He made me unconscious and locked me inside his apartment. Telling me not to go out that day."

"So you know about the attack plan on Abnegation? He told you about this?"

"No! I know nothing about it. He never told me anything, and yet I never asked him even when I have something in mind."

"Why not? Why not tell someone if you suspected something?" I wanted him to stop asking me question so I didn't need to tell me anything but my body couldn't resist.

"Because I… I trust him. And… and…" I paused. "I love him." Everyone inside the trial room suddenly froze and I didn't dare to see any of them.

"Thank you for your candor, Ms. Cain," said Jack Kang breaking the quietness; follow by the same words from the audiences. I walked and stood next to Jack and I heard other people around me started to mumble something. Jack tapped my back made me looked at him and he gave me a little smile.

"Ms. Prior if you would?" called Jack Kang. Tris took a step forward and Jack Kang assistant injected her. "May the truth set you free." Tris then started to walk to the center of the room, but she looked way more hesitant and nervous than the rest of us. "Tris Prior. Mr. Eaton said you managed to free him from the sim."

"Yes." Answered Tris quickly.

"So you were never under the simulation yourself like Ms. Cain?"

"No." Tris wrapped her arms around her body, looking defensive.

"How is that possible?"

"Same answer, because I'm Divergent." The same mumbled start when they heard Tris's answer.

"I see." he paused. "So you never harmed any of your fellow Dauntless or the Abnegation?"

"I did." Answered Tris quietly as she started to breathe recklessly.

"Who?" asked Jack Kang. Tris started to cry and resisted the serum.

"My mom. I watched her die first and then my Dad. They were killed when they tried to save me." Tris looked so much in pain. The serum seriously hurts our body. I just tried a little to resist it yet it stings my body a lot.

"Miss Prior, the more you resist, the more painful the serum will be."

"My friend... I killed my friend. He was trying to shoot me. And... I shot first." Answered Tris.

"What was his name?" Tris didn't answer, and I could bare to see her in pain like that. I glanced at Four and he looked so concerned about her. "What was his name?" Jack Kang asked her again.

"Will. I killed Will." I gasped when she answered. Christina's face sank down. "This is what happens to people that get close to me. They get hurt or they die. I can't forgive myself."

Jack Kang said nothing after that. The room went quite for a moment before he finally broke the silent one more time. "Thank you for your candor."

* * *

I've been looking all over for you." I turned around to see Jack standing behind me. "Do you mind if I join?" he asked and I shook my head. Jack walked closer and now leaned at the edge rail in the rooftop next to me. "If Uriah didn't go here, I'd have no idea where you are." I kept silence. "Hope you're not avoiding me after what happened in the trial room."

"I just love rooftop. That's all."

"So… You and Eric…"

"Could we please not talk about it? Please?" Jack shut his mouth in an instant and he nodded. We stared at the distance in silent when suddenly I heard a blast and glass breaking from the other side of the rooftop.

"Run!" I heard Tris scream.

"What's going on!?" I was about to run to Tris's place when Jack held me back. He took me to hide under the shade and eyeing to the top of the next building. I saw some men with guns on their hands. They shot cord to Candor building and slide down. They were in night vision but somehow they didn't see us because they were too focus on Tris and Uriah. Jack grabbed my hand and we went inside the building through the emergency exit before anyone could see us.

"We need to help them!" I complained.

"Not without any weapon."

"The weapons closet. They must have it, right?"

"Ground floor. I helped Uriah check Dauntless weaponry earlier."

"Let's go then!" I hurried myself to the lower level but the Dauntless traitors already infiltrate the building. We had to play hide and seek with them. Going down to the ground floor without getting caught.

We reached the fifth floor but the guards have surrounded the stairs. We went out and sneaking through the floor until we reach another emergency exit. There was a lot of people fainted on the floor. I had to walk carefully not to stomped any of them. We were finally on the second floor when three of the guards saw us. Jack immediately punch one of the guards and made him hit the wall. The two others tried to shot Jack but he grabbed the collar of the man he punched and blocked his body with his. Not aware that I was behind them, I pinned one of the rests of the guards with my arm around his neck and made him unconscious. The last one saw me and about to shoot but Jack threw himself and the two of them fell downstairs.

"Jack!" I jumped down. The guard hit the concrete and thankfully Jack was ok. "You good?" I hand him to help him up and he nodded. "Come on!"

We all then ran to the weapons closet. Tris and Uriah were already there, but right when we were about to reach it I saw Eric, Max and other Dauntless went to the same direction. Jack stopped me and he dragged me around the corner so they couldn't see us. Eric pointed his gun to them and says something to Tris that I couldn't hear. He then brought the two of them, along with a little girl to the next room.

I wanted to jump out from my hiding but Jack told me not to. "We need to get the weapon first." God knows what Eric could do to Tris. He holds a grudge towards her, but Jack had a point. We need weapons to defend ourselves. After they all went to another room, we quickly sneaked inside the weaponry but too bad the door was locked. I could break the lock but the sound will attract attention. "Shit! There's nothing we can do."

I was looking for another way when suddenly I heard a gunshot from the other room. I quickly got out to check before Jack could hold me. I carefully peek behind the wall and saw a man down on the floor. "He killed him…" whispered Jack.

"Oh my God no…" I could not believe what I saw. Eric just killed a man.

Eric circled around and stopped in front of a little girl. "Hey sweetie," he said.

"I… I should not…" Eric put the same device he used on me back in Amity to the little girl before she could finish her words. "Divergent, 40 percent." Said the device.

"I'm afraid it's not you either." He talked to the girl.

"The lady said I should not… The lady said I should not come downstairs."

"Well, guess you should've listened." Eric pointed his gun to her head and I was about to run over but Tris already jumped toward to stopped him. Jack quickly grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. Not wanted me to come out.

"Let me go!" I whispered aggressively for him to let go.

"No! I won't let you go out and make you get caught. No!"

I calmed down and peek again. Eric and Tris were wrestled on the floor. Tris tried to fight back but Eric definitely won over. He choked her, and I hate myself for doing nothing. "Jack we have to help her!" but Jack glared at me and insisted that we better hide and wait for reinforcement. "Dauntless not train cowards!" I stated.

"That's enough!" shouted Max. "We still need to test her. Eric!" He shouted and Eric let Tris go. "Jeanine said we need to test everyone." Max pointed the device and it said "Divergent. 100 percent." "I'll be damned! She's the one we're looking for," said Max to Eric. "Take her to the vehicle, I'll alert Jeanine." Then Max left. He and some other guards passed us but thankfully not saw either Jack or me.

Right when Tris was about to escort outside the building suddenly out of nowhere Four and the rest of the Dauntless showed up. Four punched Eric in the face and fell down. Jen noticed us crouching behind the wall. She ran toward us and handed Jack and me a gun. "You two alright?" she asked and I nodded.

Eric got up, still not noticing me standing a couple feet away from him. He attacked Four but Four was faster than him. He threw Eric against the wall and then slammed him down the floor. He grunted in pain and his face showed that he was dizzy after hitting the wall. Four quickly grabbed his leg and dragged him back to the hall. Followed by Tris and some others. I wanted to come closer but older Dauntless blocked our way. Made me just see a glimpse over their shoulders.

"Eric…" I tried to squeeze myself in between them but Jen pulled me back.

"He's not a good guy, Roxy. Look what he had done."

"You think she's safe now? You're wrong!" said Eric as he gets handcuffed. "Jeanine never gonna stop searching for you."

"Why? What does she want with her? Tell me!"

"It's exactly what Jeanine needs. It's the perfect subject."

"Really? I think you have another agenda," stated Four. "Your eyes have been moving all over this room. You're looking for something?" he paused. "Or someone?" taunted Four. "I know you just need Tris to get her off the hook. If Jeanine has Tris and she won't be needed her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Eric arrogantly.

"Don't you fucking play with me!" Four punched Eric's face. "I can understand why you're doing this for her. I might do the same for Tris." Four cocked his gun.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Eric taunted Four back.

"You're responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people. You know the punishment for that."

"Listen... I found a way to live with the blood on my hands. But can you?"

Four was considering whatever decision he has on his mind, but when I saw him pointed his gun to Eric's head. I ran. "Noooooooooo!"

 ** _BANG_**


	25. The Consequences

Roxy squeezed through a line of people in front of her. She tried as fast as she could to reached Eric before it was too late. Her screamed suddenly was filling the silent room. Nobody noticed her when she was running to the center of the room. It happened so quickly and the next thing everybody knew that Roxy was standing between Four and Eric right when Four fired his gun. The sound of gasped was coming from the Dauntless who circled them.

Roxy was standing there, trying to understand what was going on when she noticed there was blood coming out of her chest. Her breath suddenly was out of place. She kept breathing but there was no air filling her lungs. She helplessly dropped to her knee as she tried to reach her bloodied chest. Her body fell into Eric who was still in zip-tie cuffs.

Eric's eyes were full in horror when he saw Roxy got shot. Their eyes connected right before Roxy fell into him. He wanted to catch her before she fell down but he couldn't. The handcuffs prevent him from doing that. Eric was screaming in agony as tried to break out from the zip-tie that tied him up. He didn't know where he got that so much strength but it snapped and freed him. He grabbed her now slowly turned cold body and hugged her tightly into his chest. She was breathing for her life.

The rest of the Dauntless was too shocked with what they saw to do anything until Tris screamed. "Medic! Help! We need help here! Medic!" She kept screaming while Four was stunned on his feet. His hands were shaking even after he already dropped his gun.

Jack was running all over the building looking for any doctor who wasn't unconscious. He was screaming for help and shook everyone's up but there was no use. They wouldn't wake up until some periods of time. Probably one or two minutes left until everyone who got shot by the serum awake, but Roxy didn't have much time.

"Roxy... Roxy please! Please stay with me. Stay with me!" Eric took off his jacket and pressed it to her wounds as he turned her injured body side down to kept her lung open. Eric cupped her cheek and whispered to her. "It's ok. It's ok baby, please..." Roxy was slightly smiling when she heard him pet called her. "Please stay with me..." Eric's voice started to crack for holding his tears.

"E... Eric..." She shuttered and blood was coming out of her mouth. She wanted to tell a lot of things to him but every time she tried to talk, she was choked.

"Shh... Don't talk. It's ok, just stay with me. Stay with me ok?"

"I... I wa... I want..."

"Yes, yes, it's ok shh..." Eric tried to calm her down. He didn't want her to talk or it'd make her bleed more. "Okay, okay, just look me in the eyes. Look me in the eyes, Roxy. Stay with me okay..."

"I'm sor... Sorry..." She whispered back.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing from you to apologize. Just relax ok, stay with me. The medic will come. It's not that bad. You'll be okay. You'll be all right..." Eric kept talking, he was mumbling things, and his jaw was clattering. His eyes started to get red but he tried not to cry. He didn't want Roxy felt worried.

But she couldn't stay awake any longer, her eyes started to feel too heavy for her to keep open. She slowly closed her eyes and Eric was frantic. "No, no, no, wait no please no wait, wait! Stay with me. Look at me! Roxy! Roxy! Roxy!" Eric was screaming.

"I can't..." Her heart started racing and her body went into shock.

In the meantime, Jack finally managed to wake some medics from the Candor infirmary. He dragged him back to the hall in a rush; the medics stumbled several times trying to keep up with Jack. He pushed his way through a bunch of people just to saw Roxy was lying on Eric's arms with no signs of life. "Help her!" He screamed to the medics.

The medics were a little afraid how defended Eric was. Eric was holding her, not wanting to let her go. He didn't care about anything anymore, except her.

"Tied him up!" Suddenly Jack shouted to the fellow Dauntless. The stunned inferiors followed his order and tried to tie Eric back, so the doctors could tend Roxy but he got up and punched one of them. The others tried as hard as they could to overcome him but Eric was too powerful even after his grief. One of the Candor guards took initiative and tazed him. Eric grunted on the floor.

The medics quickly tend Roxy right after Eric let her go. Seconds later other medics came with a rolling bed and other medical kinds of stuff. "Any pulse?" One of the medics asked. "Barely," answered the other one. "She hardly breathes. The bullet must've hit her lung and she's bleeding out from her mouth. Might be pneumo-hemothorax."

One of them quickly did decompression with a large bore needle inserted between her ribs so the air allowed escaping. The other one kept Roxy's head steady and tried to help her breathe with mask and bag. The other one gave her painkiller and fluid to keep her blood pressure up. All of them tried their best to save her life.

Tris and Four were standing next to them silently. Tris knew how guilty Four feel about him shooting Roxy, but it was an accident. A very terrible accident, she kept repeating the words on her head. Tris knew one of Four's fears was killing an innocent person. She held Four's hand, trying to be supportive of him yet Four kept breathing heavily.

As the doctors busied saving Roxy's life, Dauntless and Candor guards strapped Eric back, now with a real handcuff. His body was still in pain as the result from the tazer, he could barely feel his own hand but his eyes were sticking to Roxy. He didn't see anything else other than her. He wished that Roxy would somehow open her eyes and walked toward him, telling him that everything's fine and this was just a simulation. But no, it was real. As much as Eric kept closing and opening his eyes several times trying to wake up and hoping he was in a sim, but it wasn't. He was in the real world and Roxy was lying there, bleeding. Shot in front of his eyes. His biggest fear turned into reality. "Save her..." He weakly whispered.

"Lock him up!" Shouted Tori and that was when he realized he was dragged out of the hall. Eric tried to release himself from the guards but there were six of them holding him, with his arms behind his back, handcuffed, it was hard for him to got away.

The medics carefully move Roxy to the rolling bed to send her right away to the hospital. "Roxy! Roxy!" Eric screamed her name but there was no response from her. He hardly saw her face. He wanted to know if she was safe. If she ever going to make it, and get back to her feet. Smiling at him. Hugging him. Be there with him. But the last thing he could see was her hand weakly fell off from the rolling bed before he was taken out from the hall straight to the Candor cell.

-o0o-

It has been three days since the incident happened. Eric was still locked up in Candor's cold dark basement that was made of a very thick glass that separated each cell. It made the prisoner felt like they were not in confinement yet felt trapped from the outside world.

Eric couldn't stop thinking about Roxy. Is she made it? Is she survived? Or is she gone? Gone forever leaving him in this insane world? Eric's mind was full of thoughts about her. He barely eats. Every time a prison guard slides a food tray into an opening of his cell and took the previous one, it was always full, untouched.

He has always been a tough guy for all his life but now... It was like part of his soul has been taken. The bright light that has been showered upon him for the past few months was no longer there. Yet he was angry. Angrier than ever. He was so angry at Four more than he could imagine. Four shot her. He was the one who shot Roxy and God's knows what happened to her right now. But on the other hand, Eric was blaming himself. His mind was split into two. Somehow he felt regret with everything he did. He should've listened to her. Runaway with her, when she asked him to do it. And now his stupid decision for staying and sided with Jeanine has cost him her life.

Every time his mind started to play him, Eric was screaming and punching the wall making his knuckles bleed yet the pain he felt on his body was nothing compared to what he felt on the inside. The bleeding on his skin could stop but the ache his heartfelt still sting him like a bitch.

Suddenly someone opened and slide a food tray inside. Eric took a glimpse and noticed it was Jen. He remembered Jen was Roxy's friend, the twin sister of another guy that he hates so much. Eric quickly got up from his bed and went to the glass door. "Hey, you!" He shouted from the small circular holes in the door. "You stop!" He shouted louder when Jen was rushing back. "How is she!? Is she ok!? God dammit tell me how is she! Hey!" But Jen kept walking and ignoring him. "Fuck you!" He screamed and kicking the glass door, and this time Jen stopped as she reached the stairs.

She walked back to Eric's cell and stood two meters from the door. "I don't get what she sees in you..." She spoke making Eric stunned. "You're a nasty person. We all know you're a sadist. A very terrible person. I should've told her to stay away from you..." Jen's eyes started watering. "And now look what you've done to her... You're a monster!" She yelled at him.

There was silence. Both of them didn't talk and just stared each other. Jen was full of anger toward Eric and Eric was progressing the words Jen said to him. He didn't mad at her. It'd be different if she said those words to him a few months ago. He would be flipped and break her neck but now he accepted it. He knew he was the one who responsible for what happened to Roxy.

"I just need to know... How is she? Let me see her..." He begged her. This was the first time Jen saw Eric's vulnerability. She was shocked. At first, she thought Eric was playing her. Tricked her, acting out like he cared about her best friend so maybe she would release him, even when he kept acting fearless and arrogant like he used to, but she saw from the expression on his face that he was sincerely do care about Roxy. And it broke him. Wrecked him not knowing about her condition. Jen could see it.

"Uhm..." Jen started to talk and Eric waiting for her to continue. "I'm sorry but uhm..." She kept looking back and forth between Eric and the stairs like she was afraid of someone coming. "Sorry... But she's..."

"Jen!" She startled when she heard her brother called her name in a sudden. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here," he said. "Get back upstairs. We're about to have a meeting."

"I have just delivered him the food. I'm about to leave," answered her. Jen slowly walked away but Eric called her.

"Hey, you! Why you said sorry? What's wrong with her!? Jen!" But Jen didn't stop and kept walking toward her brother. She took a glimpse over Eric and went upstairs while Jack kept giving him a death stare before leaving him alone screaming for any information about Roxy. "Get me the fuck out off here!"

-o0o-

Eric lost counts how many days he already spent in Candor's cell. There was no light of the sunshine in the basement. The black marble filling the wall made it darker and colder than usual. Eric was waiting for Jen to come back and told him anything about Roxy but she just never showed up again.

Eric was resting his head against the wall when he heard small thump coming to his cell. He opened one of his eyes just to see Jack was the one who stood outside the door. Eric didn't move from his bed. He felt if he responds to whatever Jack's plan, he would end up taunting him. He tried to keep himself calm by closing back his eyes.

Jack on the other hand also did the same thing. He just stood there, staring at Eric and not saying any word. Eric was fed up with this situation, "what do you want!?" He shouted from behind the glass cell.

"I want you dead," replied Jack in an instant.

Eric got up from his bed and jogged to the door, slamming the glass, "then why don't you just fucking kill me!?" He screamed. His lips shut tight afterward and he kept clenching his jaw.

"Killing you? And letting you free from all the pain you have right now?" Jack took one step closer. "Seeing you like this, living in hell like this is. This is what you deserved. I'll let you suffered, thinking and regretting every single thing you did for killing her!" Jack screamed as he pounded the glass wall that separated him with Eric.

Eric's eyes were widened. He started hyperventilating. "What do you mean?" He asked but Jack didn't answer him. "Is she ok!? How is she!? God dammit tell me!" Eric wanted to get out and ripped him. He was frustrated. He could no longer hold it. He needed to know what happened to Roxy. "Please..." He growled yet he begged for it.

"She's gone! Thanks to you, she's gone!" There was also anger on Jack's face that he could not hide it anymore. "So no. I won't kill you, so you can feel the same feeling that I feel right now!"

The words kept repeating in slow motion inside Eric's head. He wasn't ready for this. He would never ready for this. Eric dropped to his knees and screaming. Screaming in pain alone in this dark basement.

* * *

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Don't worry this isn't the end for Roxy and Eric hehe... The story starts from this part might not follow the book/movie, but I'll try to mix it as best as I could. Oh and I changed the POV to third person view. I wanna write from Eric first person view, but I don't think I'll be good enough writing from his complicated character lol! Should I end this and post a new story as a sequel? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Any constructive criticism will always welcome. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Love you and cheers!**_

 _ **PS:  
sorry for any grammar mistakes.**_

 _ **ETA:  
Ok, I decided this will be the end of part 1 of the series.  
The sequel is called REVIVISCENT and it'd be awesome if you guys check it out :)  
Thank you!**_


	26. Author's Note

Hi, everyone :)

Just letting you know I'll end this part and continue the FF as a sequel under the title **Reviviscent**.

The story between Eric and Roxy not end but I changed the POV to the 3rd person, and I think it's best if I separated it.  
If you guys still wanna know how the journey continues, it'd be lovely if you check the sequel.

Thank you very much for all the support.

Cheers!

PS: will delete this later


End file.
